<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Eyes by Msredpanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807689">Green Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msredpanda/pseuds/Msredpanda'>Msredpanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Professors, Angst, BDSM, Body Image, Break Up, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Masturbation, Professors, Smut, alternative universe, english major</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msredpanda/pseuds/Msredpanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is starting her first day at college. Her best friend, Kate, is tagging along for the ride, but what will happen when they find out Benedict Cumberbatch is their drama professor?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedict Cumberbatch/Original Female Character(s), Benedict Cumberbatch/You, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lily, we have to leave in 30 mintues!” my mom called up the stairs to me. Today is my first day in college, needless to say, I am nervous. I don't like any sort of change, it makes me uncomfortable and I avoid it at all costs. I registered in the summer as an English major. I figured it was a safe bet and I always did well in English class so it should be a breeze, or so I hoped. My mom is a loving, nurturing woman who has been dreading the day that her only child would leave the nest for good. She complained about it the days leading up to my departure. I know she will cry her heart out when she has to finally say goodbye to me at the dorms.</p><p>I signed up for a whole slew of classes, some necessary, some just for fun like drama class. I didn't need to attend that, but I also need a break from the mundaneness of English seminars. My best friend, Kate, signed up with me hoping for a break from her degree, Mathematics. I mulled over my class schedule online and froze in my tracks. This couldn't be right. My drama professor is listed as Benedict Cumberbatch. This has to be a mistake, maybe he is a guest speaker and they accidentally submitted him as the professor. He’s a busy actor after all, he probably doesn't have the time to teach a class on the basics and history of drama. </p><p>“It's time to go Lily!” My mom called to me. I stood in front of the mirror and fixed my wavy brown hair that fell just above my breasts. I wore a simple light blue shirt that hugged tightly onto my body and black jeans. It was nothing special and I figured Kate doesn't mind how I show up to our dorms, I wasn't trying to impress her by any means. Kate has been my best friend since we were seven. We did everything together growing up, our moms even became close friends. They often go on holidays together and leave Kate and I home to fend for ourselves. </p><p>I grabbed my duffle bag off of my bed and packed it into the car. My other bags and boxes have already been meticulously packed. Kate had already left in the morning for our dorms, I couldn't decide what to pack so we are running a few hours behind schedule. I am typically late, it's one of my many flaws. My mom got into the driver seat and held my hand tightly. “I can't believe this day is actually here. My baby is going off to college.” A tear ran down her cheek as she smiled at me. I wrapped her in my arms and let her cry it out for a few minutes. “You are going to do great. Now let's get this show on the road.”</p><p>*****</p><p>I brought up the last box and laid it on my bed. “I think that’s it mom. Kate, will you help me unpack my books later? There's too many of them.”</p><p>“Of course.” Kate had that natural beauty. Growing up, all the guys wanted her and I was the ugly duckling. I was on the plus sized side of life while Kate had the model body, the perfect hair, plus she is as sweet as can be. She never had issues finding a boyfriend, where I never had a serious relationship. I think I bored guys, I used to talk about fandoms and books, I guess it's a turn off for most men. I unpacked a box labeled ‘Harry Potter.’ It contained all of my Harry Potter and Hufflepuff memorabilia. Kate rolled her eyes at that. “I can't believe you brought that stuff to college, this is the place to find yourself, not the place to bring in child’s toys.”</p><p>“These are collectables, not toys.” </p><p>“Same thing Lils.”</p><p>“Anyway, did you see our class schedule.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Did you actually look at it? Did you see who the professor for our drama class is?” I waited while Kate pulled it up on her laptop.</p><p>“WHAT?! This has to be some sort of mistake!” </p><p>“That's what I thought.”</p><p>“I need to drop that class. He's one of my favorite actors, he's smart, funny, intelligent and the sexiest man alive.”</p><p>“I wouldn't go that far. He is a brilliant actor.”</p><p>“You don't find him the least bit attractive?”</p><p>“Uh he has a nice voice,” I said. I never obsessed over celebrities like Kate did. She loved him and Chris Pratt. Those were her men, they are both off limits to the rest of the world.</p><p>“Whatever, hey Mrs. Weston, how are you holding up with Lily here moving out.?”</p><p>“To be honest girls, I am struggling with it. I've never lived on my own.”</p><p>“I will call you every day if I have to.” I smiled at her as I continued unpacking my Harry Potter box and placing the figurines on the book shelf. </p><p>“I should probably get going anyway to beat the traffic.” She hugged me and told me how great I will do tomorrow. I was dreading my first day and my first day without her here to support me. My mom and I have always had a decent relationship. Things were a bit rocky when my dad walked out on us, I blamed my mother which in hindsight, it wasn't her fault. It was my dad’s drinking problem that was the problem. She said her goodbyes and hugged me tight. “Call me everyday. Have a good first day tomorrow girls! Love you both.” And with that, she shut the door and my first day on my own began. </p><p>Kate helped me with my book collection. She made sure they were placed in alphabetic order by the author’s name. I must have around 200 books, and deep down I am grateful the university supplied us with two bookshelves. Kate only brought 2 books, so I got the rest of the shelves. </p><p>“Do you want to wander around the university? Maybe we can grab dinner,” Kate said.</p><p>“Yeah sure. Lets go.”</p><p>*****<br/>
The dining hall was packed. There were students everywhere introducing themselves, laughing or simply sitting alone having their dinner. I wanted to sit alone, I've always been a bit of a loner. I don't work well in groups of more than two people. Kate however lights up the room, everyone turns to her to check out the new hottie on campus. I sometimes like to pretend it's me they are looking out, but I know better. I was always Kate’s shadow and I liked it that way. I enjoyed going unnoticed through life. Who wants to be popular anyway? Kate has so many friends and boyfriends that she can barely keep up with them all. The only one she's in constant contact with is me. </p><p>We grabbed food from the buffet and took our seats in the middle of the room. I groaned when she picked to be in the middle of everyone, but I knew what she was up to. She wanted the attention on her, while I wanted to sit in a corner booth alone, without Kate. Within five minutes, a tall guy with short brown hair approached our table. He ignored me and had his eyes locked onto Kate. They exchanged a few flirty words and then exchanged numbers. Kate would never text him back, she most likely gave him a fake number. It's something she always did though I've told her countless times that it makes her into a shitty person but she says it's their fault for taking the risk to talk to me. Whatever that means. </p><p>After dinner, and after meeting four other guys, we made our way back to the dorm. I wanted to go to bed to get a good night’s sleep for tomorrow. I was getting more and more nervous as the hours ticked by. Tomorrow we had some english classes and the dreaded Drama class. Kate was just as nervous as I was for that class, our reasons being different. Mine was because I didn't want to act in front of class AND an award winning actor. Hers was because she was in love with him. I rolled my eyes at the thought. You cannot love someone you’ve never spoken to.</p><p>*****</p><p>Our English classes went by just fine. Of course we were attacked by guys once we walked into the room. I practically got shoved away so they could swoon over Kate. Kate kept her eyes on me, worried that I was offended by all of this. Of course I wasn't, I was used to it by now. </p><p>We began making our way to the drama class. Kate’s face was beet red and she was shaking. I put my arm around her and told her it would all be alright and we can sit in the back of the class the first day. She told me no, she wanted to sit in the middle that way she was close to him but could still go unnoticed. I was fine with either one, I just didn't want to put on a performance today on the first day. This class was listed as 30% acting, 70% history of film, television and stage shows. Hopefully Professor Cumberbatch knows a little bit about history and does not force us to do 100% acting for his pure amusement. </p><p>The room was already packed, the first four rows already crowded with young girls who clearly dressed up for this occasion. Meanwhile, I was sporting jeans and a hoodie, who the hell was I going to impress? Kate however, was dressed up, but that's how she always is. She typically wears nice clothes anytime she leaves the house, where I always look like a slob. We took our seat in the fifth row off to the right. I sat next to a guy who identified himself as Jackson. He seemed nice enough, he smiled at me when I introduced myself. “Hey after this, some of us are going into town to a cafe, would you and your friend like to join us?” he asked me. ME! Someone finally asked me out. Okay, it may not be a date, but he didn't ask Kate which made me blush. </p><p>“Yeah that would be cool.” Suddenly we heard footsteps down the hall. Kate sunk into her seat and pressed her legs together. I rolled my eyes, was she going to be like this during every class? Everyone looked nervous, I laughed on the inside. This was crazy. The door opened and there he was. So the schedule wasn't a mistake, our professor is Benedict Cumberbatch. </p><p>*****</p><p>“Hello everyone.” He set his briefcase on the table and looked around the room. “If you do not know already, I'm Benedict Cumberbatch. I've been an actor since 2000. I've done small roles here and there and I've also been the star in a handful. This class was designed to teach you this history of drama along with practicing some basic skills with your classmates.” His eyes landed on me and a faint smile appeared on his face. Great. He was probably thinking ‘look at all these beautiful women and look at this slob of a human.’ </p><p>Benedict went on to teaching us the basics of acting, including Shakespeare playwrights. It was going to be a long class, I was already bored out of my mind. I took this class to break up the monotony of English classes, not to make me bored. </p><p>“Why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves?” Benedict said. </p><p>He started with the front row of fangirls who all giggled that he chose their row first. Of course he did, he probably wanted to get into their pants as fast as he could. I didn't blame him, they were all so gorgeous including Kate who was breaking out in a sweat. Every girl that has gone so far as tripped over her words. The men in the class didn't seem phased at having him as a professor. </p><p>It finally got to our row and it was Kate’s turn. “Um hello, I'm Katherine but people call me Kate. I'm a mathematics major. I took this class because ….” she paused for what seemed like ages. “Because I wanted to learn the history of drama.” Lie. She took it because she wanted to be in as many classes with me as possible. </p><p>It was mine turn. “Hi, I'm Lily. I'm an English major and I took this class because English is boring and I wanted to take a class that wouldn't bore me to death.” He smiled and looked down at his feet, almost like he was blushing. </p><p>Jackson went next. He went on to tell the class that he is also an English major, then he looked at me and winked. I would at least have an ally in my English classes. Benedict saw the wink and continued staring between Jackson and I. Jackson leaned in and whispered “looks like we will be buddies.” Benedict still was looking at us though the next person was speaking about his major as a drama student. I looked up and we made eye contact, it felt like he was burning into my eyes. I pressed my legs together and sunk further down into my chair. He was likely mad about the exchange between Jackson and I. I didn't think we were being disruptive and any matter. </p><p>After the introductions, he started back with the history of film. When the class ended, Jackson and I were packing up our bags. Kate already made her way to the front of the class with the other fangirls. “So are you and your friend ready or will it just be you?”</p><p>I looked at Kate who was listening intently and what Benedict was saying to the other girls. I rolled my eyes. “Let me go ask her.” I made my way down to the fangirls. “Kate, lets go. Jackson and his buddies want to take us to a cafe for coffee.” She waved me off; I looked up to find those piercing green eyes staring at me again. “Fine have it your way,” I said to Kate then turned on my heel and made my way back to Jackson. green eyes were still on me as I left with Jackson and three of his roommates. </p><p>We were walking down the steps when Jackson’s friend, Michael said, “it's so nice to have a chick hanging out with us.” The green eyes were still on me, making me more uncomfortable by the minute. I looked over to the fangirls and they didn't seem to notice that he wasn't paying attention to them by any means.</p><p>“Yeah,” I turned to the guys, “It's nice to meet new people.” And with that, we were out the door, the green eyes following my figure out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson and his friends were a riot. We sat at a cafe on the corner, laughing and joking around. They treated me to a cappuccino which I greatly thanked them for. Kate would have loved being here with them, but nope, she had to kiss our professors ass. The professor who wouldn't stop staring at me. Was it because I was the only girl that wasnt gushing over him? He probably hates me now and will do whatever he can to fail me. </p><p>“Hey isn't that Cumberbatch?” Michael said. Everyone turned to look as the door opened except me. Even if it was, who the hell cares? He is a human like the rest of us, not worth obsessing over.</p><p>“Who cares,” I mumbled. </p><p>“Yeah Lil is right, let's enjoy our coffee and ignore the chick magnet,” the one guy, Ryan said. </p><p>“Well he doesn't look like he is going to ignore us,” Lucas whispered. </p><p>Before I knew it, Benedict was standing behind Jackson. “Hi guys. You are all in my drama class arent you?” He was already creating a small crowd of women behind him. He ignored them. Those green eyes were back to stare into my soul. I kept my head down, staring into my coffee. </p><p>“Yes we are,” Lucas chimed in. Thank god for Lucas because the rest of us likely were not going to answer him.</p><p>“Thought so. What do you think of the class so far? This is my first and only class I am teaching this semester.”</p><p>“It was good. We are excited to learn from a master,” Lucas said. “You can sit with us if you want.” I lightly kicked Lucas under the table. </p><p>“Really? That would be cool. Let me order my coffee and I will be right back.”</p><p>Once he was out of earshot I turned to Lucas and said “What was that for?”</p><p>“What did I do?”</p><p>“You invited a professor to hangout with us.”</p><p>“Come on guys, I was just being friendly.” We all groaned in unison. Lucas was a sweet guy standing at my height, 5’5”. He had bright red hair and freckles; he was definitely cute and the type I could go for. I always liked guys my height or a bit taller. “Plus I think he likes you Lil.”</p><p>I laughed out loud. “No, no one has ever liked me. I've always been one of the boys, hence why I am here right now.” They all looked at one another and grinned. </p><p>Benedict made his way back to us, saying goodbye to his gaggle of fans. He pulled a chair up next to me. He was close enough that I could smell his cologne, guessing it was something expensive that only famous people could afford. “So tell me about yourselves.”</p><p>Lucas went on to tell him about his life in California and how great his family is. His parents were both still together and he has six siblings. Six! I wish I had something like that, at least one sibling would do. Kate is the closest thing I have to a sibling. She has always been by my side and spent a lot of her time sleeping over. Michael went next and talked about his life also in California. He talked about his broken family and his girlfriend that he left back home. He missed her, you could see it in his eyes that he was heartbroken over leaving her. I felt for him, though I've never felt what it would be like to miss someone in that way. </p><p>Jackson told us about how he works on motorcycles in his free time with his best friend, Marty. Jackson mentioned that he is single and is currently looking, he glanced over at me with a smile. He said that he may change his major forty times before he decides what he really wants to do with his life. </p><p>It was my turn. What the fuck am I supposed to say? Everyone had interesting stories, but me? Well here it goes. “My life isn't interesting. I spend most of my time reading or watching movies with my mom and my best friend, Kate. There isn't much else to say about my life as I am boring.”</p><p>“I don't think you are boring,” Benedict said. He hasn't responded to anyone elses stories except mine. Why was that?</p><p>“I don't think so either,” Jeremy winked. I smiled at him. Benedict moved his leg so it was touching mine once I smiled at Jeremy. Almost as if to tell me to stop that. I looked down at my coffee and he removed his leg from mine.</p><p>It felt awkward with Benedict being there. It was like we couldn't talk about ourselves without being on guard, he was a professor after all. “We are excited for your next class,” Lucas said. Lucas is a saint, he kept the conversation flowing and kept it under control so we wouldn't embarrass ourselves. </p><p>“Yeah Im excited about it.”</p><p>“I'm sure you are,” I accidentally let slip.</p><p>“What's that?” he said.</p><p>I cleared my throat. “You have a lot of fangirls in that class. It's like they knew when they registered for the class that you would be the assigned professor though the name was left blank on the registry.” </p><p>“They mean well.” He was defending them so I backed off. He moved his leg back to touching mine. Electricity ran through my blood at the touch. I looked up at Jackson in an almost panicked look. He furrowed his brow and looked concerned at me. </p><p>Jackson stood up, “It's time I get out of here. I have some sleep to catch up on for tomorrow. Anyone else coming back to the dorms.” All of us nodded in unison. We stood up and grabbed our cups to put them back on the counter. Benedict followed suit. The boys were already out the door with Benedict and I bringing up the rear. </p><p>“So do you like college so far?”</p><p>“So far so good,” I kept my answer short and vague. “Im rooming with my best friend, just hoping we don't get on each other’s nerves.”</p><p>“You should be fine. You seem level headed.”</p><p>“You don't know me.”</p><p>“Well I would like to,” he said as we made eye contact. I stared up at him, confused at the meaning behind what he said. </p><p>“Why would you want to know me?”</p><p>He grabbed my elbow and stopped me in my tracks. Students were walking by us staring at us standing in the middle of the street. He didn't release my elbow when he said, “I can tell you are different, you aren't like other people I’ve met. You aren't starstruck and I feel like I can be myself around you. People like you do not come along so often in my life. Half the time it's people using me for fame or money or to just get into my pants. You do not seem phased by any of that.”</p><p>“I don't put people I don't know on a pedestal, well, except for Harry Potter. I would put him on the highest pedestal.” I smiled and began to walk again.</p><p>“What house are you?”</p><p>“Hufflepuff. And let me guess what you are…” I looked him up and down. “You're either a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor.”</p><p>“Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“Yeah I should have guessed, you are very intelligent so you fit that category well.”</p><p>“I'm also part Hufflepuff.”</p><p>“Yeah right. You a Hufflepuff,” I laughed out loud.</p><p>“I am! I swear.” </p><p>We lost sight of the boys as we neared my dorm room. The sun was setting and most of the students were at dinner. I'm sure Kate is worried about me by now. I checked my phone and had 3 missed calls and 5 texts asking me where I was. “Well this is my dorm,” I pointed at the tall building behind me. “It was nice talking to you. I don't usually get along with Ravenclaws.”</p><p>“Technically, I'm a Ravenpuff.”</p><p>I laughed out loud. “Bullshit. You're more of a Ravendor.”</p><p>“Nope, no way.” Girls spotted Benedict by the dorm and started running over.</p><p>“You better go, here come more of your fangirls. Have fun,” I smiled.</p><p>“I’d rather have fun with you.”</p><p>“Too bad, so sad,” I said in a sing-songy voice as I sauntered into my dorm. </p><p>I wasn't too sure what all just happened. Were we flirting? Flirting while talking about Harry Potter? I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I made my way up to my room, Kate was nowhere in sight. Likely eating dinner with a bunch of guys surrounding her and doting on her every need. I groaned. I cleaned up my side of the bed before I made my way to the dining hall in search of Kate. </p><p>I found Kate surrounded by guys per usual. I laughed to myself. There were no empty chairs at her table. Suddenly something hit the back of my head. I looked down at the object, it was a rolled up napkin. I looked around for the culprit and found them, I found all three of them. Jackson, Michael and Lucas were laughing at my face. I'm sure I was bright red with anger.</p><p>I grabbed a tray and piled on some chicken, mashed potatoes and peas and then took my seat with my boys. I honestly would rather be with them than with Kate right now. We joked about class and their roommates. Jackson and Michael were roomed together while Lucas has some creepy roommate that wont leave his room, not even for food. He microwaves ramen instead. All three of them have been on campus for two weeks now, Jackson and Michael met Lucas during a tour. I was glad I met these three, they were nice, funny and all three were cute. </p><p>We got up to leave when Jackson stopped me. “Hey I know we just met, but is there any chance you would be interested in going to dinner with me on Friday? We can go somewhere in town.”</p><p>I could use a friendly dinner with a handsome man. “Yes that sounds amazing.”</p><p>“Good, I was terrified you would say no. I worried about it all evening.”</p><p>“You never have to be nervous around me. I'm just a normal, boring girl. Please don't be nervous or anxious,” I touched his arm and he smiled. He has beautiful teeth and an even more beautiful smile.</p><p>“You aren't boring, far from it. You're one of those rare girls that can make me laugh. Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?”</p><p>“That would be great.”</p><p>He placed his arm around my shoulder and walked me to my dorm. It was such a nice night out, summer was just coming to an end and the air was crisp. We made it to the front door of my dorm. “So I guess I will see you in Drama class tomorrow? I will save a seat for you.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow.” He gave me a lingering hug and that lasted longer than it should have but I couldn't let go. He smelled so good and his body was so warm against mine. I finally let go and made my way inside.</p><p>Kate was waiting for me in the room. “Where the hell have you been! Ive been texting you since class ended.” She was pouting sitting on her bed.</p><p>“I went out with the guys from class. We went to a cafe and then I had dinner with them.” I decided to leave out the part about Benedict walking me home. She would be very upset about that and I would feel like a backstabber to my best friend. </p><p>“And do you like these guys?” She raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“I have a date on Friday with one of them.”</p><p>“Oh my God!!” she jumped up and down and grabbed my hands. “It's finally happening for you! You get to experience what I've been dealing with all this time. I'm picking out your outfit by the way.”</p><p>“I don't think we are going anywhere fancy. We are just going to a local pub probably. He doesn't seem the fancy type.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should still look nice.”</p><p>She was right, I shouldn't wear a hoodie and sweatpants on a date. I've never been on a proper date before. Guys used to take me to the movies but after that date, they never called me back. It's most likely because I dragged them to a Harry Potter film or another nerdy film like that. In fact, I brought a date to see Imitation Game that stars Benedict Cumberbatch. He never called back. </p><p>*****</p><p>Kate and I walked to Drama class. She was even more done up than before. She wanted to get there early so she would get a front row, I however told her that I would be sitting with Jackson in the middle row. She continued to elbow me down the hall. “You must really like this guy. You have to introduce me at least.”</p><p>We weren't there early enough. The fangirls must have been here for thirty minutes already. Kate groaned and followed me to the middle row where Jackson was sitting. “Hey Jackson, hey Michael and Lucas.” The boys smiled up at me as I sat down. “Guys, this is my friend Kate, Kate this is the guys.”</p><p>“And which one of you is Jackson?”</p><p>I sank low into my seat, blushing hard. Why did she have to do this right here, right now? The door to the class opened and Benedict came in. He looked at me and furrowed his brow. He knew something was upsetting me so he looked between Kate and Jackson and then back to me. He lipped “Are you okay?” I nodded.</p><p>“Im Jackson.” The class got quiet but Kate didn't seem to notice.</p><p>“And you are taking my best friend out on a date?” Everyone in the class heard her and turned to us. I sank lower into my seat. “Do you even know her?”</p><p>Jackson looked forward and rubbed my arm. He knew I was embarrassed as did Benedict because he didn't keep his eyes off of us. His cheeks were also turning red, most likely out of anger for someone disturbing his class. </p><p>“Kate shut up and looked forward.” I whispered.</p><p>Kate paused and looked forward to seeing everyone looking at her. She smiled and then ignored me and the guys for the rest of class. Class was quick today. We were giving an assignment to pair up with someone of the opposite sex for a short skit we will be putting on next week. We were instructed to practice our lines daily with one another. Benedict then told us to pair off into these partnerships now and get to know one another. Naturally, Jackson asked to be my partner. “I would love to be your partner,” I said. Benedict started making his way around the classroom when Jackson asked. He leaned against the bolted down row of chairs in front of us. </p><p>“So you found your partner.” He solely looked at me and ignored Jackson’s existence.</p><p>“Looks like it,” I said.</p><p>“Good. That's very good.” I could recognize a tinge of something in his voice. Was it sarcasm? Or was it jealousy? What would I have to be jealous of? He has a load of women to pick from and I'm sure there's more outside of this class that he could pick. So that narrows it down, it's not jealousy, its sarcasm. Did he not like Jackson? We had a great time at the cafe and it seemed like he liked all of us but now things are different. He pushed his body off of the chairs. “Remember to grab your scripts before you leave. They are on my desk.” And then he walked away. He made his way back to the front and sat in his chair. Jackson and I continued to talk about nothing in particular. We wanted to get to know each other as instructed by Benedict.</p><p>“I will go grab our scripts,” I said.</p><p>Kate paired off with Lucas, Lucas seemed pleased by this. Who wouldn't be, she was nice and gorgeous. I made my way to the front and grabbed two scripts.</p><p>“May I have a word with you after class, Lily?”</p><p>I froze in my spot. “Um sure. Is it something bad?”</p><p>“Just see me after class,” and with that, I practically ran back to Jackson. I handed him the script and took my seat. The script was short and sweet. It was a romantic scene that involved quite a bit of flirting and arm touching. </p><p>“Looks like you are my girlfriend in his skit.”</p><p>“Seems that way,” I said shortly.</p><p>He grabbed my arm. “Is everything okay? You seem annoyed by something.”</p><p>“I think I'm in trouble. He asked to see me after class.”</p><p>“Eh he will probably forget about it by then. Don't forget, he has to first get mobbed by his fangirls.” Jackson grinned at me and I laughed. </p><p>I grabbed a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote my number down. “Here you are going to need this so we can schedule when to do our lines.”</p><p>Jackson blushed. He was cute, really cute. I thought that on our first date, I am going to take Kate’s advice and look nice for the date. She would likely put me in a dress, which I will protest and ask for a nice blouse instead. She will tell me that I need to show off my legs for Jackson which I again will protest. I don't plan on sleeping with him on the first date. I want my first time with a man to be special, not something quick that's almost like a payback for a nice dinner.</p><p>Class ended and I held back to wait for the fangirls and Kate to leave. Kate gave me a questioning look because I was still in class. I shook my head and looked at my feet. I kept staring down until I heard that they all left. “Miss Weston, you are safe to come up here now.”</p><p>I made my way to the front of the class, nervousness coursing through my veins. Once I got to the front I said, “Yes, sir?”</p><p>I watched as he clenched his fists. “This has to be off the record.”</p><p>I gave him a questioning look. “Okay… what can I do for you?”</p><p>“Are you dating Jackson?”</p><p>“Oh that from earlier? No, we are just going out to dinner as friends. Kate made a scene because I've never been properly asked out before, that is until now.” I paused. “Is this about the disruption earlier? I will talk to Jackson and Kate about it. I'm sure they want to properly meet anyway.”</p><p>“It's not about earlier. I just wanted to know.”</p><p>“Since this is off the record, why the fuck do you care?” I said it without any anger in my voice.</p><p>He stood up and came around the desk. “I care because I care about you.” </p><p>“You hardly know me, you walked me home after you popped into the cafe.”</p><p>“You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you feel it too.”</p><p>“Feel what?” What the fuck was he talking about.</p><p>“I won't say it until you admit it. If you aren't going to admit that you feel it too, then you can leave.” He went back around the desk and sat in his chair. </p><p>I moved to the door and opened it. “Yes I feel it too,” and with that, I left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way I was going to tell anyone about the encounter with Benedict, I didn't even want to recognize that it actually happened. Yes I felt what he was feeling, that is if it's the same feeling. Why did I have to go and tell him that I feel it too, that I feel the sparks when he touches me. That my heart quickens when he enters the room. I should have kept my mouth shut and continued on with my day.</p><p>Jackson was waiting for me outside of the class. Once I walked up to him, I heard the door to Benedict’s room close down the hall. I grabbed Jackson’s arm and pulled him along with me, very much aware that he is confused as hell as to why I'm rushing him out of the building. I could hear the footsteps behind us getting closer, but not close enough where I felt like he would catch up to us. I knew he was staring at the back of my head and my hand on Jackson’s arm and I rushed out of the building, but I had to get out of there and I had to bring my sidekick along.</p><p>We made it to the courtyard and took seats at the benches. I glanced up and saw the green eyes staring into mine with a slight frown as his fangirls followed close behind him. I looked at Jackson and smiled. Maybe I was trying to make Benedict a little bit jealous, but honestly, I never had a shot with him in the first place. He may feel the chemistry but that doesnt mean this will ever work out. He's a celebrity with a massive fanbase, I am Lily with no fanbase. He could have a pick of whomever he wants.</p><p>“So are you excited for our little skit?”</p><p>“Not really,” I said.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I don't like to perform in front of people. I only took this class to get a small break from all the english seminars.”</p><p>“So what do you plan to do with your life Lil?”</p><p>“I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of becoming an english teacher or an english professor. What about you?”</p><p>“I will probably switch my major too many times to tell. Im just going to go with the flow for now.”</p><p>“I like that,” I looked at him through my eyelashes.</p><p>“I have to get to my next class, see you tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“Yes tomorrow.”</p><p>I fumbled through my day of classes and finally got a chance to go back to the dorms to relax and watch TV. Kate was going out with some guy she met in the cafeteria so I had the place to myself for the night. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I walked to my purse and pulled it out, it was from an unknown number.</p><p>
  <em>Hey</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Um hello. Who is this?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to play games with a random stranger. Tell me who you are before I block this number.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its Benedict</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict? As in my professor?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What can I help you with?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to see you. Can you meet me somewhere?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I honestly want to spend the night in. I have my dorm to myself tonight and plan on taking advantage of that.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p><em>What do you mean by taking advantage? *</em>winky face emoji*<br/><em>-B</em></p><p>
  <em>Stop that. You know what I mean. I plan on staying in.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine. I will come to your room in a disguise so no one knows its me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>Dear god why? There's no way he's coming to my room, it would be highly inappropriate and flat out strange to have him here when I barely know the guy.</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at the cafe in town where I was yesterday in 15 minutes. Leave your fangirls at home.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perfect</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I got up and changed into jeans and a black long sleeved sweater. I wasn't trying to impress him, I couldn't care less what he thought of me. I needed to go into the cafe and squash all of this so we can resume a strictly teacher - student relationship. I began the walk to the cafe when an all black Audi pulled up next to me.</p><p>“Get in,” said the man.</p><p>I looked inside the car and saw Benedict at the wheel. “How the hell did you find me?”</p><p>“Just get in and I will explain.”</p><p>I got into the car and buckled my seatbelt. “Are you stalking me now?”</p><p>“Hardly. I just saw you walking and since we are going to the same place, I figured I would pick you up.”</p><p>“Right.” We sat in silence as he drove us along. I felt nervous, like his eyes were on me the entire time. I felt on fire and alive for the first time in my life.</p><p>“I want to explain everything to you but I want to wait until the cafe.”</p><p>“Yeah so everyone around us can hear.”</p><p>“I didn't bring my fangirls as you can see.”</p><p>“Oh thank you.” I turned to look out the window. “You know, my roommate would kill me if she knew I was out with you.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“Because she's loved you for years and years. Whenever she gets the chance, she brings you up. And now you are all I hear about from her. She says to me ‘did you see what he did in class’ or ‘did you see what he was wearing,’ swooning over you every second of the day.”</p><p>“She's not who I am trying to impress though.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Who are you after? The head of the fangirls? Captain fangirl.”</p><p>“I think you know who I am after.”</p><p>“I really dont.” We pulled up to the cafe and he ran around to open my door.</p><p>He held the door open for me to the cafe which was shockingly empty. Completely empty. I looked at him and said “Where is everyone? It's 7pm on a Tuesday, there should be hundreds of students.”</p><p>“I better hope not, not for the money I paid for them to close this place for the night.”</p><p>“You paid to have this cafe to ourselves? 15 minute ago we decided we would meet. How did you pull this off that fast?”</p><p>“I called them this morning. I just had to get your phone number and ask you which was simple to do since you are in the student directory. I couldn't risk someone seeing us out and I know you would have been worried about that.”</p><p>He ushered me to a table and ordered me a cappuccino and himself a coffee. He sat across from me and had me held in his green eyed gaze. “So who are you after?”</p><p>“You. I'm after you.”</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me. You hardly know me, I'm only 18, about to be 19, and I am your student. Don't you see how messed up that is?”</p><p>“I do. But at the same time, I don't care.”</p><p>“You should care, it's your job at stake.”</p><p>He took a sip of his coffee. “And you think I care? I don't need this money. I wanted to do something different on my downtime and I thought it would be fun to teach others the history of drama.”</p><p>I exhaled loudly. “What is it you want from me?”</p><p>“Many things. Many many things.”</p><p>“Care to explain?” I drank from my cappuccino. It was a bit stronger than yesterday's cup, but still good.</p><p>“I want you to stop talking to Jackson. I don't want you to go on that date with him. I want you bent over my desk while I fuck you. I want to make you scream. Care to know anymore?”</p><p>I flushed a bright red. My cheeks went hot and I squeezed my legs together. “I won't stop talking to Jackson and I'm still going on that date with him. That isn't going to change. I genuinely like being around Jackson, he makes me feel safe.”</p><p>“I can make you feel safe.” He reached across the table to grab my hand. I allowed it for a few seconds before I pulled my hand back into my lap. “I want to make you feel many things.”</p><p>“Listen, you are just after me to get between my legs. I'm not that type of girl, sorry. For one, I'm still a virgin and I plan on waiting for the perfect guy. Second, Jackson will be my first date ever so I have very little experience in any of this. Third, if you want to get between my legs, I'm sorry it just isn't going to work. Go after one of your fangirls, or my friend Kate as a matter of fact. She would love that.”</p><p>“You're a virgin?”</p><p>“That's all you got out of that? Were you even listening to me.”</p><p>“How can someone as beautiful as you still be a virgin? You do know that makes me want you more.”</p><p>“Of course it does. I can hook you up with my friend Kate. Please let me do that for both of you.” I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“I don't want some random girl. I want the girl who doesn't rush up to my desk every chance they get, someone who is beautiful, smart, funny, kind, sexy. You make my skin feel like it's on fire. Don't you feel any of that?”</p><p>“I don't know what I feel.”</p><p>“Well I hope you figure that out because I want you in anyway you will give it to me. Even if it just means being friends who hangout and don't do anything sexual. I would take that in a heartbeat over nothing at all.”</p><p>“Lets try being just friends for now.”</p><p>“I will take that. Can I text you?”</p><p>“Yes of course, we are friends after all.”</p><p>“Good. Because I want to talk to you any chance I can get. Plus, I need to work on you to get you to skip that date coming up.”</p><p>“That isn't going to happen. Also, Jackson and I are partners on that skit because you said pick an opposite sex so you had to expect that I would pick Jackson.”</p><p>“I wasn't thinking about you when I assigned the skit. Then when I assigned it and saw Jackson look at you, I realized I made a huge mistake.”</p><p>“Well I look forward to it.”</p><p>“I don't.” He looked at his hands under the table. “Maybe we should get out of here.”</p><p>“Yeah that may be a good idea.” We got up and headed for the door. Benedict shook the man’s hand at the front and thanked him for letting us use the cafe. Once outside I said, “look, I can walk home so you can head straight home.”</p><p>“You know I'm not going to let that happen.” He held open the car door for me and I got in. It wasn't worth a fight. We drove along the dark roads of the campus. I could tell he wanted to touch me, his hand was gripping the stick shift and every so often took his hand off of it, inched it closer to me than put it back on the stick.</p><p>I sank lower into my seat, thinking way too hard about our previous conversation. How could someone like Benedict like someone like me? First off, there is a massive age difference, second, he could do better. He has his pick of any woman in the world. Actresses, singers, models. You name it, he can have it. I want to tell Kate about this whole thing, I need someone to vent to, but I have to keep Benedict’s name out of it. She will of course think it's Jackson who I'm talking about, but I will need to convince her otherwise. When did my life become so complicated? I used to walk through life like it was a fuzzy, cloudy dream, but now I'm awake from that dream and I feel alive. I finally feel wanted. He makes me feel wanted as does Jackson. I rubbed my hands on my eyes.</p><p>“Something on your mind?” Benedict asked.</p><p>“Nothing in particular. Just thinking about things.”</p><p>He did not press me. He looked forward and finally got the nerve to place his hand on my thigh. I didn't remove it right away. I let him have this moment before I crushed his dreams. His hand was warm on my leg, it felt like I was on fire. Any time he has touched me, I felt this way. He stroked my thigh a few times before removing his hand back to the stick shift.</p><p>We pulled up to my dorm. I grabbed the handle of the car door before he grabbed my other hand. “Please think about what I said. I don't mind being friends, but you know I want more than that. Just take the night and I will see you in class tomorrow.” He kissed my hand.</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“Wait before you go, please don't call me sir. It does things to me and I only want you to call me that if we are together, otherwise I won't be able to control my actions.” He gripped the steering wheel hard.</p><p>I opened the door and got out. I leaned back into the car and said “Okay, sir.” I winked at him and closed the door.</p><p>*****</p><p>Jackson met me the next day outside of my dorm. I hadn't seen Kate all night. She texted me that she was staying at a friends house and would see me in class. She worries me, she is living her life too crazy for the first week of college, she needs to learn how to pace herself before she gets a name around campus. Jackson told me about his night of playing video games with Michael and Lucas. It sounded fun, I was a little jealous that I wasn't invited. I told him to invite me next time because I love playing video games. He looked a little shocked at me, almost like he just had a stroke.</p><p>He held the door open for me to the class and put his hand on the small of my back when he followed me in. I was shocked to see Benedict already here and he seemed just as shocked to see me arrive with Jackson touching me. We took our seats farther to the back this time to get away from Benedict’s stare, but that didn't help. He was still looking up at us and slightly shaking his head.</p><p>Kate made her way into the class and waved at us. She ran up to me and hugged me. “I am so sorry for not coming home last night. Thank you for being cool about it.” She kissed my cheek and continued to squeeze me. Benedict smiled at this affection but then I quickly averted my eyes.</p><p>Benedict started class and had us pair off into our groups and had us practice more before he went over the history of Shakespeare. I felt my phone buzz just as Jackson was reading his part. I ignored it because that would be rude to look at my phone while he was reading his lines.</p><p>It buzzed again. I continued to ignore it as I read my lines and then we were done. Jackson grabbed his phone and started scrolling through emails as I grabbed mine out of my bag.</p><p>
  <em>You look beautiful today</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate seeing you with him. You should be with me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I looked over to Benedict who was smiling at me. I shook my head and put my phone back into my bag. It vibrated again so I grabbed it back out of my bag.</p><p>
  <em>Please dont ignore me. I cant handle not talking to you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What do you want?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you. I want to worship your body.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why do you have to do this while I'm sitting next to Jackson?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why does it matter? You aren't a couple, are you?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, but still. What is it you want? And don't say you want me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just want to talk to you. When can we hang out again?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As friends only? I'm not sure. It's kind of difficult to hangout with you since you are my professor and a mega celebrity.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That shouldn't matter. How about you come to my office after class?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As long as it's just as friends, then sure.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>What was I doing?! Why did I say yes? I should have said no because that would be inappropriate. He wants something different than me and I don't want to lead him on.</p><p>
  <em>Just friends. Friends who hug, right?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I hug my friends.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>He sent me a smiley face then I put my phone away. Jackson put his hand on my arm and leaned into me. “Do you notice that Cumberbatch looks at us a lot? Do you think it was because of yesterday and Kate’s outburst?”</p><p>“Yeah probably so. He doesn't like us,” I partially lied. He doesn't like Jackson.</p><p>“Oh wait, how was meeting with him yesterday?”</p><p>“It was fine. He just wanted to clear up what happened with you, me and Kate. He wanted to make sure I was okay since I was highly embarrassed.”</p><p>“That's nice of him.”</p><p>Benedict began class again and started talking about Shakespeare and his life. It was boring, and I was anxious to see him again in a one on one setting. What could we possibly do in his office beside fuck? I know that's what he expects, that he will be able to convince me to bend over a desk for him. The thought of that makes me turn red and sink down into my seat so he can't see me.</p><p>After class, I headed out toward his office and waited outside for him. He came down the hall with three girls following behind him, talking his ear off. I smiled. He must get annoyed by that. He turned to them, explained that he has a meeting with another student and they would have to leave. The three of them looked at me and then back at him and nodded.</p><p>Benedict unlocked his office and led me inside. Once he closed the door, he was on me, hugging me tightly. He felt so warm against my cold skin. I am perpetually cold, but he warmed me up instantly. I inhale his cologne and his general smell. He motioned to the chair in the corner of the room and he took the chair across from mine.</p><p>“How is your day going?” he asked.</p><p>“So far so good. How is your day?”</p><p>“Much better now. Now,” he leaned forward. “Do friends cuddle?”</p><p>I laughed. “I have cuddled with friends before, but it's usually with people that I've been friends with longer than a day.”</p><p>“So I guess that's a no to kissing friends, right?”</p><p>I laughed and blushed. “No, friends do not kiss.”</p><p>“But I want to kiss you. Just let me do it once and I won't ask again, I promise. I will wait until you beg me to kiss you again.”</p><p>I opened my mouth to tell him no, but he was already up and leaning into me. His lips brushed against mine. I closed my eyes as I let him kiss me. Soon, the kiss became more than just a kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking me to open for him. I opened my mouth and our tongues met for an instant before I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to me. Our tonight stroked each other as we moaned into each other’s mouths. I don't know why I did it, why I made the kiss more intense, it was like an instinct to pursue this further.</p><p>He didn't let up on his relentless stroking of my tongue. His hand brushed against my breast before I arched my body into his touch. I need to stop this, I need to push him off and look offended, but my body was telling me to do something different. He finally started to slow down and dropped his hand from my breast.</p><p>“I have to stop,” he whispered with his forehead resting on mine. “I can't control myself if I dont stop.” He backed up and sat back in his chair.</p><p>“Yeah we should definitely stop. That's not what friends do by the way.”</p><p>“We are a special kind of friend,” he winked at me.</p><p>“I should probably go.”</p><p>“No don't leave, look I'm sorry about the kiss. I just had to see what it would be like. It won't happen again. I still want to hangout with you.”</p><p>“What do you want to do then? There isn't much we can do.”</p><p>“We can get to know one another. What's your favorite color?” He asked.</p><p>I laughed, “Red. What about you?”</p><p>“Blue.” We sat in silence, staring at each other. “Tell me about your parents.”</p><p>“There isn't much to tell. They were in love for a long time. When I turned twelve, my dad decided to take up drinking. He would drink until he was black out drunk. My mom couldn't handle it anymore and kicked him out. I lived with my mom for the rest of my life. I haven't seen my dad in years, he sort of disappeared.”</p><p>“I'm sorry to hear that.”</p><p>“It is what it is.”</p><p>We sat in silence again. “Do you still feel it?”</p><p>“Feel what?”</p><p>“The electricity between us. You must feel it as much as I do.”</p><p>I stood up and grabbed my bag, he stood up too. “I have to go to my next class. But yes, I feel it as well.” He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug; he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. It was a quick kiss that was over before it began.</p><p>“That kiss doesn't count.”</p><p>“Of course it doesn't,” and with that, I left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate stayed in for the night. I was excited to spend some time with my best friend. We turned on Netflix and watched The Office while we caught up. She's seeing a guy named Jason who she already seems to be in love with. She was always the type to fall head over heels for a guy right from the gate. Where I take a long time to fall for a guy, but things seem to be different with Benedict. I could see myself falling for him quickly. I used to not find him attractive, but after spending time with him, he was becoming the most attractive man I've met.</p><p>“How are you and Jackson?”</p><p>“We are fine.”</p><p>“Fine? Just fine? Aren't you two a couple?”</p><p>“No. We haven't even had our first date. I will know after that.”</p><p>“Do you like him?”</p><p>“Well sort of. There's someone else I've been talking to. I can't tell you who it is, I am sworn to secrecy, but we are taking it very slow.”</p><p>“YOU NEED TO TELL ME NOW!”</p><p>“I can't. And I won't.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>She was angry with me, but I need to keep this a secret. This could ruin his teaching career and my life. I'm sure the fangirls would not be happy to hear that a fellow student got to him before they did. The thought makes my stomach do a flip.</p><p>*****</p><p>A few hours before I had to leave for the date, I sat in my room, looking at my closet. I don't have any clothes to wear. I typically would have gone out and bought a new dress for a first date, but I didn't have the time with classes. Kate said I could go through her closet and pick out a nice dress to wear. I rummaged through her closet and found a black dress with lace arms. It was perfect, not too showy but not underdressed.</p><p>My phone buzzed on the desk.</p><p>
  <em>Please dont go tonight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I ignored him, he knew I couldn't cancel this soon to the date. I decided I would try things slowly with Benedict, so what harm could a simple date bring?</p><p>
  <em>I won't be able to focus on grading papers if I know you are out there with another man.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I decided to respond.</p><p>
  <em>What can I do to make you feel better? And no, I cannot cancel.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Send me a picture of what you are wearing to the date.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I rolled my eyes. I liked making him jealous like this, it suited him. I took a picture in front of the full length mirror. My hair fell in curls on my shoulders. I gave a slight smile and then snapped the picture. I attached the picture to this text:</p><p>
  <em>Here ya go!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>It took a few minutes before he responded.</p><p>
  <em>You cannot wear that.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And why the hell not?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because you will give him the wrong message. He will think you belong to him, but in actuality, you belong to me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well this is what I’m wearing. I'm already dressed and I'm about to start walking to the restaurant.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He isn't even picking you up?! Can I atleast drive you?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then let me call you a cab</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO. I want to walk.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know I'm going to be counting down the minutes until I can talk to you again. Can you at least call me when you are done?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That I can do.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>I put my phone in my clutch and began walking into town to Guiseppes. I've never eaten here, but from the name, I assume it's an italian restaurant. The hostess greeted me with a warm smile. I told her I am waiting for someone and she knew exactly who I was waiting for. She brought me to Jackson’s table. He stood and pulled my chair out for me. He looked rather dashing, dressed in all black, suit, shirt and pants. He appeared to be just as nervous as I was.</p><p>“I'm so glad we could do this,” he said.</p><p>We talked through dinner about our lives outside of college. I learned a lot about his old job working at a library and about his friends he left back home. He seemed to really miss them all. I told him I was lucky to bring my best friend with me, he agreed. We laughed about things Lucas and Michael did yesterday in class. All three of them are a riot to be around.</p><p>We decided to skip dessert and walk back to the university together. On the walk I told him about past attempts at relationships and how they always fail because the guy learns how dorky I really am. I then explained about my extensive Harry Potter collection, he said he's never read the books or seen the movies. How could someone not know anything about Harry Potter?</p><p>He brought me to the door of my dorm building. I would invite him up but I wasn't sure if Kate was up there and she would pounce all over us with questions and comments. I wasn't prepared to fully introduce him to the life of Kate. He looked into my eyes then down at my lips. He wanted to kiss me, but was I ready? Benedict popped into my head, but I shook that thought away. Jackson leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I responded with a kiss back. There was no electricity, no fire. It was a meaningless kiss and it was over as quick as it began. I smiled up at him and thanked him for dinner and then headed inside.</p><p>Kate was nowhere to be found, probably out with her new boyfriend, Jason. I decided to let Benedict stew a few more minutes, so I took my shower caddy and change of clothes into the shower. There was no one else in the showers, which surprised me. I quickly showered and changed into my pajamas.</p><p>Once back in the room, it was time to call Benedict. He answered on the first ring, likely staring at his phone the entire date.</p><p>“Lily,” he exhaled into the receiver.</p><p>“Hey Benedict.”</p><p>“You know, you can call me Ben.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>He exhaled again. “You know what that does to me, please don't do that right now. I'm not trying to get hard while talking to you about your date.”</p><p>“Sorry,” I held back the urge to say ‘sir.’</p><p>“So how was it?”</p><p>“It was nice. We just chatted about our lives back home. That's pretty much it.”</p><p>“Did he walk you home.”</p><p>“Yes he did.” Silence came across the phone. “Hello?”</p><p>“Did he kiss you?”</p><p>“Honestly, yes he did.”</p><p>“Why did you let him do that?” He raised his voice.</p><p>“I don't know. I had a nice night so I let him do it.”</p><p>“And did you kiss him back?”</p><p>I did, but was I supposed to tell Ben that? It was better than lying I suppose. “Yes, I did.”</p><p>“Dammit Lily. I told you before the date, you are mine. And I'm not giving you up AND I'M NOT SHARING!”</p><p>“I thought about you, you know?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“During the kiss, you popped into my head. There was no electricity behind the kiss, I didnt feel anything beside a tinge of regret.”</p><p>“What did you think about?”</p><p>“Just you. Your face, your voice.”</p><p>“I thought about you the entire time. I always am thinking about you. What it would be like to kiss you again, what it would be like to pull all of your clothes off and what it would be like to fuck your virgin pussy.”</p><p>I turned beet red and pressed my legs together.</p><p>“Would you like that? Would you like me to fuck your tight, virgin pussy.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” I was caught up in the heat of the moment. My hands went to my underwear and started rubbing there.</p><p>“I would love to be in you right now. Say I can be in you right now.”</p><p>“You can be in me right now,” I moaned. I quickened the pace of my hand in my underwear, grazing my clit as I did so. My back arched off of the bed.</p><p>“Are you touching yourself?” He exhaled into the phone. I already knew he was touching himself.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“God I want to be there right now. I want to hold you down and fuck you so hard that you scream my name. Let me come pick you up.”</p><p>“No,” I said. I wasn't ready for that.</p><p>“Please.” He whined into the phone. “Please let me come to you. If you don't want to come home with me, then fine, but let me come to your room. No one will notice me.”</p><p>“No,” I said again.</p><p>“Dammit, you're going to make me wait, aren't you?”</p><p>“Yes, I am. You will be fine, you can endure it.”</p><p>“I don't know how long. I jerk off every night thinking about you.”</p><p>“Every night?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>I looked at the clock, it was already midnight and I was getting extremely tired. “I should probably go, I'm getting tired.”</p><p>“Okay, I will text you tomorrow. Sleep well baby.” And with that, he hung up.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>The weekend flew by. I spoke to Ben both days and spent most of my time hanging out on campus with Jackson, Michael and Lucas. We spent the rainy days inside playing video games at Jackson’s place. Monday came too soon. Today was the day of the stupid skit I had with Jackson. I almost didn't want to show up and pretend I am sick.</p><p>I took my seat in the middle of the class, right behind the fangirls. Anytime Ben entered the room, he always took charge of it. The girls straightened up and looked forward as did Kate. Jackson and I giggled at them which made Ben look in our direction.</p><p>“Okay everyone. Today is the skits. We are going to make this quick and painless. Now who would like to go first?” Jackson raised his hand, I grabbed it and put it down. I internally begged him not to make us go first. “Jackson and Lily, you want to go first?” Ben asked.</p><p>Jackson looked at me and winked then put his hand out which I reluctantly grabbed and walked with him to the front of the room. We began the skit which included Jackson being overly flirty and touchy. I knew it was killing Ben to have to watch this but it was over as quick as it started. The class clapped for us as I ran back to my seat and sank down, completely embarrassed. Jackson was playing my boyfriend in the skit which probably wasn't far from what he wanted. I simply could not picture myself with Jackson, there was no future there. Ben would be happy to hear that.</p><p>The presentations went on until class was over. Ben fled the room before the fangirls had a chance to pack up their bags, likely avoiding me and them. I had a gut feeling that he was running off to lick his wounds and recover. Lucas asked me to go on a walk with him between classes. I agreed, happy to hang out with someone that wasn't Kate, Ben or Jackson for a change.</p><p>Lucas asked me many questions, one that stuck out was what my feelings for Jackson were. I explained that we are just friends and we went on one date. He then pressed me to know if I plan on being his girlfriend and I flat out said no. I was aware that Jackson most likely sent Lucas to ask me all of these questions.</p><p>My phone vibrated. I already knew it was from Ben.</p><p>
  <em>Come see me in my office. As friends.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Ben</em>
</p><p>“Sorry, my friend is having a crisis. Can I meet up with you later or tomorrow?”</p><p>“Oh sure. Have a good rest of your day,” he gave a dramatic bow and left.</p><p>I made my way to Ben’s office and knocked. I could hear him practically run to the door and open it. He ushered me into his office and then closed the door. Instantly he was on me, hugging me tightly. I could feel he was already hard. I wrapped my arms tight around him, it felt nice to have him so close.</p><p>“Can I please kiss you?”</p><p>“I thought you said I would be begging you to kiss me. Friends don't kiss silly.”</p><p>He let go and ran his hands through his hair. “You have no idea how hard this is on me.”</p><p>“I have an idea.”</p><p>“Then let's fix it. Come to my place tonight for dinner. I will cook.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Wait, really? I didn't even have to convince you.”</p><p>“I decided to finally let you in my life I guess. Plus I could use a home cooked meal.”</p><p>“I will see you tonight then.” He handed me a piece of paper with his address on it. I winked at him and left to get ready for my friend-date tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The black Audi was parked outside of the dorms waiting for me that night. Ben looked handsome, his hair was slicked back and he was wearing a grey shirt and jeans. “Hi,” I whispered.</p><p>“Hey,” he smiled.</p><p>He drove us to a beautiful wooded road with no other houses in sight until we came up on his house, a cabin with giant glass windows. He opened my car door and pushed me against the car. “Now can I kiss you?”</p><p>I shook my head no. I'm only here to have dinner with a friend. He slumped down, defeated and led me into the house. It was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. The hardwood floors looked original and the furniture looked brand new. “Wow your place is amazing!” I walked around in complete astonishment.</p><p>“Do you want to have a seat?” He pointed toward the couch.</p><p>“Sure.” I sat on one side of the couch and he sat right next to me and wrapped his arm around me.</p><p>“Are we close enough friends yet that can cuddle?”</p><p>“I think so,” I said and cuddled against him. He was warm as he always is and smelled of his cologne. His cologne always did things to me. I looked up at him and gave him a slight smile. Before I knew it, I was pulling him down, crashing his lips against mine. Soon, I was straddling him as our tongues fought for dominance. I couldn't stop myself from grinding against him, he was already hard and I was already wet. He grabbed the back of my head and took control of the kiss as I continued to grind against him.</p><p>“Jackson will never be able to do this to you,” he whispered against my lips. Then louder he said, “Say it!”</p><p>I looked him in the eye and repeated those words. He continued to kiss me and began to stroke my thighs before he grabbed my pussy over my pants. I was close to soaking through the pants and he knew it. He pulled back and looked at me. “We arent going to have sex tonight,” he said. “So don't look so worried.” He kept his eyes on me as he reached into my pants and rubbed his finger against my slit. “God you are drenched. You want me to fuck you, don't you?” I nodded and grinded against his finger. “Is this okay? Can I enter your body? I want permission from you the first time you have a finger inside of you.” I nodded and he pushed one finger inside of me. He brushed his thumb against my clit as he continued to pump one finger in and out of me. I kissed him as I rode his finger. “Are you ready for a second finger?” I didn't respond before he put in another one and stroked my spot while rubbing my clit harder. He moaned into my mouth as I clenched my walls around his fingers. “You feel incredible. I can only imagine what it would feel like to have my cock inside of you.” He continued the assault on my body as I came around his fingers, I said his name as I came which made him moan hearing it. He didn't remove his fingers, in fact, he kept up the relentless pace as he tried to make me come a second time. “I am going to continue to fuck you like this until you beg me to stop.” He said in a deep throaty voice. “You are so fucking beautiful when you come. Do you know that? The noises you make almost made me come in my pants. When can I get my cock inside of you?”</p><p>I didn't respond, I was already too far gone, so he wrapped his arm around my back and flipped me onto my back so he was on top of me moving his fingers inside and out. He kissed up my neck and alongside my jaw. I moaned as I got close to my climax again. He pressed against my spot one file time before I fell over the edge into my climax. I arched my back off the couch and pressed into his body. “Okay stop,” I said against his lips.</p><p>He quickly pulled his fingers out and licked his fingers clean. “God you taste so good. I can't wait to get between your legs and lick you clean.” I moaned at his words. What was this man doing to me? He hopped up and looked down at me. “I'm going to go make dinner. Would you like to help?” I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. His kitchen was huge, granite countertops, stainless steel appliances.</p><p>“What are we making?”</p><p>“How does spaghetti sound?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p>He started a pot of water boiling. He picked me up and placed me on the counter. I giggled at this. He turned around and started making the sauce with whole tomatoes and seasoning. He turned around every once in a while, almost like he was afraid I would disappear. After he got everything cooking, he turned around and stood in between my legs. “Do you know how beautiful you are?”</p><p>“You told me already.”</p><p>“And I want to tell you everyday.” He grabbed the back of my head and brought me down to his lips. He pulled back and said, “are we still just friends?”</p><p>“I'm not so sure. Now we crossed a line that I don't think we can return to.”</p><p>“I can't be just friends with you.” He kissed me again with more passion than before. “Dinner won't be ready for a few minutes, what shall we do in the meantime?”</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders just as he grabbed my jeans and pulled them down. Part of me wanted to tell him no, that we should wait until I was fully ready, but in the heat of the moment, it was hard to say no to him. He took off my underwear and grabbed my hips. He pulled me to the edge of the counter and got on his knees. Ben then spread my legs apart and began kissing my inner thighs. “Is this okay?” Was it okay? How would I know, I’ve never experienced anything like these last two hours. I slowly nodded my head. “I will be gentle,” he said and then placed his face back between my legs and slicked up my slit. That was all I needed to moan his name loudly. He moaned against my clit after hearing his name. He gently sucked on my clit then added two fingers in me and slowly began pumping as he continued his assault on my clit. “You taste so fucking sweet.” I was already close to my climax when he removed his mouth from my clit and replaced it with his thumb. He began to alternate between rubbing my clit and delving his fingers deep inside of me, spreading my wetness everywhere.</p><p>Ben reached into his pants and began stroking himself at a quick pace. “You feel so good. I can't wait to have my cock so deep into your tight little pussy. You will be screaming my name so loudly.” His deep voice resonated through my whole body and I began bucking my hips on the counter, getting closer to my climax. “Fuck you are so wet for me. You’re a naughty girl. You tried so hard to not want this, now look at you.” His fingers curled and grazed my spot over and over until I was screaming and I heard him moan my name, likely coming as well.</p><p>I slowly came off of my climax and he removed his fingers and handed me my clothes back. He grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me with force and want. “You are perfect,” he said as he released me.</p><p>*****</p><p>Ben slowed down in front of my dorm and put his car in park. “I don't want to say goodbye,” he whined.</p><p>“I will see you tomorrow in class,” I winked and opened his car door and headed inside. Kate was waiting up for me, worry plastered on her face.</p><p>“Where the hell were you? I've been texting you all night!”</p><p>“I was at someone’s place.”</p><p>“When I text you, you have to respond. You can't do this to me again. For now on, we tell eachother where we are.” She exhaled loudly and rubbed her forehead. “So who were you with? A guy?”</p><p>“Yes a guy. And no, I can't talk about it.”</p><p>“Not this again. Who is the mystery man? Have you lost it yet?”</p><p>“No.” I knew exactly what she was talking about. We have told one another everything since we were kids. She lost her virginity in high school and I never seemed to find the right guy to lose mine to.</p><p>“Well does this guy fit the category of what you are looking for? You've been looking for that special guy since we were kids, Lils. It's time to find him.”</p><p>“I think he is,” I smiled and she giggled.</p><p>“You at least have to tell me all about him! What's he like? What did you do at his place? I need all the details!”</p><p>I sat on her bed. “He made me dinner, he has a beautiful house. It's a cute little cabin.”</p><p>“That's all? You aren't going to give me any real details?”</p><p>“Fine… we made out and he went down on me in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Oh my god!” she shrieked. “Was that your first time?”</p><p>“Yes. I have nothing to compare it to, but it was very good. I didn't expect it, I went to his house to hangout as just friends. I told him multiple times that I only wanted friendship out of him, but one thing led to another and I couldn't control myself.”</p><p>“This is amazing! When do you see him again?”</p><p>“Tomorrow. He's in one of my classes.”</p><p>“That narrows things down. There's only so many students in our classes.” Good, she assumed it was a student. “You swear it's not Jackson? You two seem to be getting closer.”</p><p>“I am not telling you who it is.”</p><p>“It's Jackson. I know it is.” I let her believe that, it was better that she believed it was him than anyone else. Jackson would play along if she says anything, he cares about me too much to out me.</p><p>*****</p><p>I arrived to class before anyone else did. The door opened and Ben walked in, he froze when he saw I was the only one here. He set his briefcase down and made his way over to me. “You're here early,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, I had a meeting at the Dean’s office before here and it ended early so here I am.”</p><p>“I missed you,” he whispered. “You should have slept over.”</p><p>“I missed you too.”</p><p>“Last night was the best night of my life,” he smiled, clearly remembering last night. “I want to see you again.”</p><p>“I don't know if I'm ready for the next step.”</p><p>Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and some fangirls took their seats at the front and turned around to look at him talking to me. They wore jealous scowls on their faces, probably annoyed that he is giving a tomboy the time of day but won't give them any attention. I so wanted to stick my tongue out at them and say “hes mine so back the fuck off bitches.”</p><p>He gave me a small smile then went back to the front of the class, passing Jackson and Kate on the way down. “Hey beautiful,” Jackson said.</p><p>I waved at him and Kate. Kate nudged me once she took the seat to my left. She still thought Jackson was the culprit of last night. Little did she know, it was the man with the green eyes staring at me right now.</p><p>Class began and everyone went silent as Ben began another lecture on Shakespeare. He made the grave mistake by saying, “does anyone have any questions?”</p><p>A fangirl threw her hand up and he called on her. She asked if he was seeing anyone. The class grew silent waiting for his answer, I was more anxious than anyone else for his answer. He cleared his throat, “not sure what this has to do with Shakespeare, but yes, I am seeing someone.” The two rows of fangirls whined. He quickly glanced at me then turned his attention to the girl who asked the question. “Now, does anyone have any questions on Shakespeare?”</p><p>Class ended. Ben watched as I walked out with Jackson. We decided to grab a quick snack before my English exam. Jackson was not speaking much today which was fine by me, I needed the time and space to think about the last 24 hours. Was I falling in love with my professor? No, there was no way I was, I barely know the guy. I only recently found him irresistibly attractive, something Kate has been telling me for years now.</p><p>My phone vibrated, pulling me out of my thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Why are you with Jackson?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are just friends. Like I've said over and over.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does he know you are with someone? Does he know that I had my mouth on you less than 12 hours ago? Does he know that you scream my name when you come?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>Heat started to creep up on me. “What? What's wrong?” Jackson asked. I was beginning to sweat thinking about last night and how much I wanted to do it again.</p><p>
  <em>Does he know how bad I want to ram my cock into you?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>“It's nothing. Just my mom asking me about class.”</p><p>
  <em>Please stop. Jackson thinks somethings wrong with me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why would he think that?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because you are making me sweat.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can make you do a lot more than sweat, baby.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>Then right after he sent that, another text came in from Kate asking me if I was with Jackson. She saw me walk out with him, she knew I was with him, so I didn't answer. I will let her mind wonder for a bit.</p><p>
  <em>Come over tonight. We can watch a movie, nothing more. Unless you are ready for something more?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I may just stay in tonight. Kate is going out with her boyfriend and likely sleeping over so I was going to stay in and watch a movie at my place.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What time should I be there?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're inviting yourself to my place? If a professor is seen inside the dorms, you will be sacked. It's not worth the risk.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are worth the risk.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not letting you do this.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop. What's your room number? I will be over at 7pm.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>103</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knock at my door at exactly 7pm. I rushed to answer it and saw Ben with a hat on, baggy clothes, sunglasses and a scarf that covered most of his face. He didn't look like himself at all. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the room and locked the door. I turned around and he was on me, pushing me up against the door with his mouth open on mine. I moaned into his mouth as he pressed his body harder against me, effectively pinning me to the door, grinding against my leg. He was already hard. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He gasped when he saw I wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He leaned down and took my right nipple in his mouth and grabbed my left breast. I pushed harder against his mouth to get more friction. He responded with a moan and continued gently biting on my nipple. </p><p>He stood up and kissed me. “Hello,” he said in a deep voice. </p><p>“Hey.” I stood awkwardly against the door until he stepped away. “So let me show you the lack of room I have. That's Kate’s side. Notice the picture on her wall?” I pointed at the picture on her headboard. It’s a picture of Ben in his Sherlock outfit. He walked over to it and shook his head. “Like I said, she's a big fan. And I’ve had to hear about how big of a fan she is for years and years.” I pointed to my bookshelf, “this is all my geek crap. Mainly Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Please dont judge me.” He glanced at the bookshelf then back to me with a smirk. “And then this is my bed.” I sat down and he took a seat next to me. “So what do you think?”</p><p>“It's small in here, I can see why you didn't want me to come over.”</p><p>“Hey,” I slapped his arm. He grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. </p><p>“I'm just messing with you. I love your little room. It suits you perfectly. Now, how do you know your roommate won't be back while I’m here?”</p><p>“She said she wasn't coming back till tomorrow night. She usually keeps her word.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Would you like to watch a movie? I have loads.”</p><p>“Yeah that sounds great.”</p><p>“Okay,” I grabbed my collection that was held in a disc case. “Pick one,” I handed him the case to flip through.</p><p>“You know I don't care what we watch. I am here to be close to you.”</p><p>“Fine, we will watch Prisoner Azkaban.” It was my favorite of the Harry Potter series. I popped the disc into the player and sat on the bed next to Ben. He rubbed my arm then kissed my hand. The Knight Bus came for Harry just as Ben grabbed the back of my head and brought me to his lips. I responded eagerly to his kiss until he let go of me and pretended to be watching the movie. I laughed and he smirked, not taking his eyes from the film. </p><p>Without looking away he said, “I want you so bad.” Goosebumps popped up on my skin. Was I ready?</p><p>“I think I may be ready soon.”</p><p>He looked down at me. “How soon? Like tonight soon or in a week soon?”</p><p>“Not sure. We will see what happens I guess.” I got under the covers with him because we were both practically shivering. The dorm kept the temperature either too hot or too cold.</p><p>“In that case,” he went under the covers to the foot of the bed and pulled my sweatpants off along with my underwear. I was already wet, I have been since our makeout session by the front door. “Youre already so fucking wet baby,” he ran his finger along my folds as I bucked my hips off the bed. I wanted to look at him, but the covers were over his head, shielding his identity. He moved his mouth to my clit and I moaned loudly. He sucked on my clit and then inserted one finger and began pumping. He pinned my hips down onto the bed with one hand and continued to pump with his other hand. I was getting close and he knew it because he hummed while nibbling on my clit. I came harder than I had before but that didn't stop him. He continued to fuck me with his finger. He added a second one and I tried to buck my hips off of the bed but he held me down. </p><p>“Please Ben! Make me come again.” I yelled into my arm. </p><p>“I can make you come with my cock.” I barely heard him, all I heard was the door to my room open and Kate standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Oh shit my bad! I was just coming to grab a change of clothes.” She looked at the person covered in blankets. “I will come back. Actually, you continue, I don't need a change of clothes.” And she shut the door, practically running down the hall. </p><p>“Ignore that,” I said.</p><p>“I plan on it.” He said against my clit making me moan as his words vibrated to my core. I said his name loudly. “Yes Lily?” He did it again and made me moan.</p><p>“Make me come please!”</p><p>He curled his fingers inside of me and began a rough assault on me. I was soon screaming his name loudly, my neighbors most likely heard me. He moved around next to me when I realized he was taking his shirt and pants off. He began stroking his cock and I watched him in awe. “Do you want to try?” he said.</p><p>“Y-yes,” I stammered. I was a little nervous to touch him for the first time.</p><p>He grabbed my hand and put it on his cock. I wrapped my hand tightly around him which elicited a deep groan. He placed his hand over mine and began stroking. I kept up with the pace he wanted and I could feel him already getting close. His eyes were fixated on mine as he shot his load over my hand and onto his stomach. I grabbed him a tissue next to my bed and handed it to him. He quickly cleaned himself up and cuddled up to me, still naked. I felt a little overdressed for the occasion so I took my shirt off, he grinned at me.</p><p>“You are so perfect. So fucking perfect. How did I get so lucky to find someone like you?”</p><p>“I don't know why you even wanted to talk to me in the first place. I'm not that interesting to look at.”</p><p>“But you are. You are so beautiful and you lack confidence that I think you should have. Trust me when I say this, you are hot. And you are interesting to hangout with, you never make me bored.”</p><p>I shifted next to him to put my head on his chest. “You are hot too, but I'm sure you already know that. You hear it all the time.”</p><p>“Yes, but not from anyone I find attractive so it means a lot coming from you. I could see myself falling hard for you.”</p><p>We never discussed this. We haven't even discussed where we stand with one another. “So,” I'm not the type of girl to wait for him to tell me we are in a relationship. “What are we? Friends? More than that? More than more than that?”</p><p>“Well what would you like? I want to call you mine and only mine. I want to call you my girlfriend, I've wanted that since the day I locked eyes with you in class. You looked so stunned that I looked at you, like a cute deer in headlights.”</p><p>“I was trying to figure out why you were looking at me, and not at the blondes up front with the huge breasts and tight shirts.”</p><p>“They have no personality and they are too desperate. You are one of the few people I've seen that showed no interest in me which intrigued me.”</p><p>“I think your ego is too big,” I smirked.</p><p>“Maybe. But back to my question… Will you be my girlfriend?”</p><p>“Yes of course I will be your girlfriend. Too bad we have to hide that from the world.”</p><p>“But we don't, we only need to hide it from everyone at the university.” He exhaled at the thought of not being able to show me off to the world. “What are you doing this weekend?”</p><p>“I'm going home to see my mom for her birthday.”</p><p>“Oh nice. I was hoping we could spend the weekend together but there's always next weekend.”</p><p>“Why don't you come with me? I know it's soon to meet my mom, but I would love for you to meet her one day.”</p><p>“I can make that work! I would like to meet her, I need to meet the woman who raised such a beautiful woman.” He kissed me lightly. “Should I bring anything?”</p><p>“Just an overnight bag. You can stay in my room with me, she won't care. She will be surprised that I actually found someone. She never thought the day would come. My mom used to tell me to get out there and meet men and I would tell her that when the right guy comes along, I would bring him home to meet her.”</p><p>“I can't wait.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The weekend came quickly. The day after Ben was at my place, Kate had a thousand questions, including who was he? And did I lose my V card? And when she can meet him. I told her I wasn't ready to reveal his identity and for her to back off. She shut up quickly and left the subject alone. </p><p>Ben picked me up in his Audi. I put my overnight back in his trunk and took the passenger seat. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I gave him the directions to my mom and we were off. My mom was an hour away, an hour away from the other students. I didn't have to hide him, we could actually be around someone else and not have to act like we didn't know each other. I was excited about this thought and squeezed his hand tighter. </p><p>We pulled up to my mom’s small cottage. There were a few houses around her, but not many. He parked the car and looked at me, he was nervous. I could read it on his face. I had called my mom earlier in the week to ask her to not ask a ton of questions and to not stare. I didn't tell her why, but I told her that she may know him and to treat him like any other person. She agreed but she seemed hesitant at my words. </p><p>I opened the front door and yelled “Mom we are here!” She came running out of the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Benedict Cumberbatch enter her house. She stared at him and then looked at me with a questioning look. I shook my head, warning her to act cool. “Mom this is Ben, Ben this is my mom.” He stretched his hand out and shook her hand. She looked star struck. </p><p>“N-nice to meet you Ben.”</p><p>“Your house is beautiful, I especially like that you have few neighbors.”</p><p>“T-thank you. Do you guys want water?” She didn't wait for our answer before she ran into the kitchen. I told Ben to have a seat in the living room and that I would be right back.</p><p>I joined my mom in the kitchen. “Are you okay?” I rubbed her back.</p><p>“Yes dear. I just didn't expect Benedict Cumberbatch to be your boyfriend. I was expecting a girl or even one of the neighborhood boys that you grew up with, but not a celebrity!”</p><p>“I would have given you more warning, but you wouldn't have slept all week worrying about today.”</p><p>“You're right, I wouldn't have. Does he treat you well?”</p><p>“Better than anyone has ever treated me. I really like him, I think I even may love him.”</p><p>She squealed and hugged me tight. “Finally!” she yelled. Ben definitely heard that.</p><p>I returned to Ben and sat next to him. “I could give you the grand tour if you want? Or we could watch a movie. We have a small theater in the basement.”</p><p>“You have a theater? As in movie theater?”</p><p>“Yes, it's small though. It has four reclining seats. But we also have a popcorn machine down there!”</p><p>“That sounds lovely. But can I get this tour first?”</p><p>He stood up and held his hand out for mine. I grabbed it and then waved my arm, “this is the living room.” I walked him to the kitchen and showed him the newly remodeled kitchen my mom had put in last weekend. My mom gave us a slight wave and then whipped back around. She made me laugh, she was so nervous to have him in her house. I showed him the two bathrooms we had along with the guest room. I stood outside of my room. “Okay before you enter, just know I am a major dork and to not judge until I’ve explained myself fully.”</p><p>He smiled and nodded. I opened the door and allowed him to enter. He looked around at all the knick knacks I have including the pictures I had hanging on the wall. He pointed at one in particular, a picture of Smaug. “Yea, I sort of love Smaug.”</p><p>“Really? Why am I only hearing about this now?”</p><p>“I don't know. It's embarrassing I suppose. Kate of course loves Smaug because you voice him, but I love him because of how flat out badass he is. I also love Hobbit in general, especially Martin. He makes a great Bilbo Baggins.”</p><p>“Should I be jealous?”</p><p>“Yes.” I smiled.</p><p>“You do have a lot of Harry Potter stuff.”</p><p>“I'm a collector of sorts. I want to go to Universal Studios in Florida to see Harry Potter World but I've never been able to make it down there.”</p><p>“I will take you one day.”</p><p>“Promise?</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>He continued to look around the room and then made eye contact with me, those green eyes looked so happy. He sat next to me on the bed and put his arm around me. “I love your room.” He sounded genuine. </p><p>“Really? You dont think it's a bit too much?”</p><p>“Nope. It suits you.”</p><p>“Would you like to continue with the tour? I can show you the theatre next.”</p><p>“Yes, but first,” he kissed me lightly. So lightly that it felt like he wasn't there at all. I grabbed his shirt and deepened the kiss. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip, asking for entry. Once I opened my mouth, all bets were off. I was then straddling him, grinding down onto his erection. I was ready for him, but there was no way my first time was going to be with my mom a few rooms down and also my first time was not going to be in my childhood bedroom. He used both hands to grab my ass and set a pace. I kept grinding against him until he grabbed my hips and stopped me.</p><p>“We need to stop. I'm about to come in my pants and that would not make a good first impression.”</p><p>“I would like to see that,” I winked.</p><p>He shook his head and then adjusted himself. “Let the tour continue!” I yelled. I held his hand as I took him to the basement to show off our theatre. He seemed highly impressed with the set up. We even have a little booth that keeps all the movies and the projector. “So would you like to watch a movie?”</p><p>He nodded his head. </p><p>“Okay. It's your turn to pick the movie.” </p><p>He smiled and picked a movie. Desolation of Smaug. Of course he would pick this. I put the movie into the machine and ushered him over to the seats. He picked one in the back row and I took a seat next to him.</p><p>Through most of the movie, I caught him looking at me. Halfway through the movie, I was on his lap, being cradled. He kept kissing my neck and running his hands up and down my thighs. My mouth went dry and I looked down at him. We need to talk about me being ready. I am the type of person that needs to talk through any big event before it takes place.</p><p>“We need to talk,” I whispered.</p><p>“Whats up babe?”</p><p>“So… I'm a bit nervous to talk about this. I don't know why. But I wanted you to know that I am ready, but my first time will not be in this house.” I could feel him getting hard at my words. I so wanted to jerk him off right here, but part of me was terrified of my mom walking in on us. </p><p>“You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words. I wanted to fuck you the moment I saw you. The first class we had, I rocked a hard on the entire time thinking of things I wanted to do to you, but now, its so much more than fucking.”</p><p>“I think it is too. And I've wanted you for awhile too, maybe not during our first class together, but it's been awhile. I've just never been mentally ready for that step. But now I am.” I leaned close to his right ear and whispered, “so how do you want to do this.”</p><p>He groaned at my words. “I want you in my bed and I want to pin you down and hammer into your virgin pussy. I'm going to make you scream my name so loud.” He groaned again. “God I wish we were at my house right now.”</p><p>*****</p><p>My mom made pasta for dinner. She sat in silence for most of the dinner, too embarrassed to speak. It made me uncomfortable. I wanted her to be interested in the man I was falling in love with. I'm sure she was interested, but just shy is what I told myself over and over. Ben asked my mom a ton of questions about her work and her life. My mom engaged with him and answered with more than one word. </p><p>Ben and I cleaned up dinner after telling my mom we were capable of doing it. She kept shooing us away and told us that guests should not clean up. We didn't listen and continued to clean up. It made my mom smile, I could tell she liked him. What's not to like? He's a gentleman and very sexy. </p><p>After cleaning up, we made our way back to my room where we humped like rabbits, creating so much friction that we could light a fire. I wanted him so badly, so bad in fact that I was close to telling him that we should just do it and try to forget that my mom is in the same house. He flipped me so I was on my back and pressed his jean covered length against my wet underwear. I wore a dress to impress my mom, not to be humped by the sexiest man alive, but I will take it. He touched my underwear and smirked. “You are so wet baby. Fuck. I bet you feel amazing.” He looked at the closed door then back down to me. “I will make this quick. Just be as quiet as possible.” He shoved his hand in my pants before I could say now. His finger spread my wetness all over. He added two fingers inside of me as I stifled a moan. He covered my mouth with his own to shut me up. He began pumping his hand and curling his fingers. My walls clenched around him. “Fuck,” was all he managed to whisper. “I need to fuck you now!” He said a little louder than a whisper. “I want to take you to a nearby hotel and have my way with you.” I moaned at his words. “I would eat you out first, taste every inch of you. Then I would slide into you and slam into your tight pussy. God you are so tight and wet right now. I can only imagine how good you will feel when I stretch you out. I will make you come more than twice,” he whispered against my throat as he continued fucking me with his fingers. “I know I wont be able to control myself around you when I can finally have you. I will have you all over my house, on my kitchen table, on the couch, in the shower, on the floor. You name it, and I will fuck you there.” That was all I needed to climax. He covered my mouth with his hand as he continued to pump me and rub my clit. I finally came down from my climax when he said, “I could make you come over and over with my cock. Fuck I want you.” He removed his fingers and licked them. “I don't know if I can wait until then. When will it be? You better say tomorrow night. I want to take you straight from here to my house.”</p><p>“Yes tomorrow night sounds perfect,” I gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We slept in each other’s arms. He kept his arm around me possessively all night. I made my mom and Ben breakfast, eggs and bacon. They both seemed pleased with it. Ben was in a very happy mood, probably because he knows today is the day he has been waiting for. I became nervous at that thought. Was I making a mistake by choosing now to be my first time? No I wasn't, it was just nerves talking.</p><p>We didn't stay long after breakfast. We spent some time with my mom in the living room, she seemed to loosen up around Ben, thank God. She asked him about his work on Sherlock and his teaching career. She was shocked to find out that he is my professor. As they were talking, I got a text from Jackson. I peeked at my phone.</p><p>
  <em>Hey I feel like I haven't talked to you in awhile.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Jack</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, yeah sorry about that. I've been very busy.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>Ben peered at my phone to see who I was texting and frowned. My mom got up to make some coffee when Ben said, “Why is he texting you and why are you responding?”</p><p>“He's my friend, Ben.”</p><p>“Yeah a friend who wants to get into your pants. I was your friend once too you know.”</p><p>“That lasted a whole day. I've been friends with him for weeks.”</p><p>We need to plan a day to do something.<br/>-Jack</p><p>I didn't respond. It wasn't worth getting Ben upset, plus Jackson wasn't going anywhere. He has feelings for me, it's obvious so not responding to a text won't have him running for the hills. Ben leaned in next to me and whispered, “He will never get to see you the way I do. He will never know what your face looks like when you come, will never know how you sound screaming after climax and he will never know how wet you get when you are turned on.”</p><p>I exhaled loudly, already getting turned on. “Stop. You can't do this here.”</p><p>“I think I want to. I want you to be soaking wet as we sit here talking to your mom. I want you to have it in the back of your mind that I do this to you. Only I can do this to you.”</p><p>“Only you, sir,” I repeated. Two can play at that game.</p><p>He groaned quietly. “You aren't playing fair.”</p><p>“You want me soaking wet? Well I want you so hard that you strain against your jeans, sir.”</p><p>He mouthed the word “fuck” as I heard my mom coming back.</p><p>I told my mom that we should be leaving soon to beat traffic. It was just after lunch time and raining. I didn't want to be caught sitting in traffic while it downpours. Ben seemed eager to get going as well. My mom hugged us both, yes both, it shocked me too, and she hugged Ben for longer than necessary.</p><p>We made our way to the car and started the long journey back to his place.</p><p>*****</p><p>We parked outside of Ben’s house and he looked at me. “Are you sure you are ready?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He opened my car door and we ran inside, avoiding the rain as much as possible. He held my hand as he led me up the stairs and into his bedroom. I haven't been in the part of his house. His room had a modern feel, white carpet, grey bedding and a few decorations around the room. He led me to the bed and pushed me down on it. “I just want to be 100% positive that you are really ready for this.”</p><p>“Stop worrying and fuck me already.”</p><p>He took off my jeans and underwear. “Strip,” he pointed at my top. I pulled it off along with my bra. He wasted no time and stripped nude and then joined me on the bed. “I'm going to be as gentle as possible. If you feel any pain, let me know and I will stop.” I nodded.</p><p>Ben kissed down my neck to my breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth for a second before pulling off and continuing down my body. Once he got to my cunt, he stopped and looked up at me. He licked from my entrance to my clit in one swoop. He nibbled on my clit and inserted a finger. He pumped for a few seconds before pulling out. I could feel that I was soaking wet already and was ready for him. He knew it too so he came up to my body and kissed me on the mouth, letting his tongue travel into it. We fought over dominance which he eventually won. “Ready?” I nodded. He reached into his nightstand and grabbed a condom. He tore it open and slid it on his cock.</p><p>He lined himself up with me and stared into my eyes. “Keep your eyes on me,” he said, then in one push he ripped through my virginity. He stilled and searched my eyes for any signs of pain or discomfort. I nodded and he began to move slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he groaned as he sunk deeper inside of me. The discomfort I originally felt was replaced with pure pleasure. “You feel even better than I thought.” He looked down to watch himself disappear inside of me and moaned. “God you look so sexy right now. I cant believe Im actually fucking you.” He stilled. I gave him a questioning look. “I want to last as long as possible.” He waited and then began to move again.</p><p>I was getting closer to my climax with every thrust he made. Ben took my right leg and put it on his shoulder, giving him a better angle to hit my spot over and over. I screamed his name as I came, making him groan in return. “I don't want this to end. Your tight pussy clenching around me. I have to make you come again.” He picked up his pace and hammered me into the bed. I was already getting close to a second orgasm when he stilled again and grabbed my left leg to put on his shoulder. “This time I'm going to come with you.” He picked up his pace even faster than before and rougher than before.</p><p>“That feels so good, sir.”</p><p>“Oh fuck,” he said. We both orgasmed together screaming each other’s names. He collapsed on top of me, sweaty and exhausted. “Fuck that was so good. I want to go again!”</p><p>“How long will it take you to go again?”</p><p>“Give me an hour and I will be ready. I want to fuck you all day.”</p><p>We went downstairs and cooked dinner, Chicken Piccata. We ate in silence, the tension between us grew and grew. I had too much running through my mind, like did he really enjoy it or was he just saying that to not hurt my feelings? He kept looking at me, clearly seeing something was bothering me. Do I tell him how I feel or do I just go along with everything and never get answers?</p><p>“What's wrong Lily?” He finally asked.</p><p>“I'm just worried.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“That it wasn't good and you are just saying it was so you don't hurt my feelings.”</p><p>He looked shocked at what I was saying. “Listen to me, Lily it was amazing. If I didn't think it was amazing, I wouldn't want to go again. I would have just said that I can only manage to do it once, but in reality, I want to fuck you right here right now.”</p><p>His words made me flush red. “How do you want to do it?”</p><p>“I want to bend you over this table and take you from behind.”</p><p>“Will you make me scream?”</p><p>“I will make you scream so loud, the university will hear us.”</p><p>“I would like that,” I was getting turned on by just talking to him.</p><p>“Let me clean up dinner first,” he said, then grabbed the plates and went into the kitchen, I got up to help him. He was putting the dishes and pans in the dishwasher when I walked in. He turned and looked me up and down. “You are beautiful.” He sent chills down my spine. He walked over and grabbed my hand. He led me to the kitchen island, picked me up and set me on it like he had done the other day.</p><p>Ben kissed me deeply and ran his hands through my hair. His hips connected with my inner thighs, forcing me to spread my legs for him. His tongue entered my mouth, we stroked each other in a dance. He released me and said “or I could just take you right here, right now.” He didn't even wait for my response before he was undoing my pants and pulling them off. He returned to my mouth and kissed me hard as he began to pull my underwear off. Ben’s hand went to my folds and spread my wetness all over. “I knew you would be ready for me,” he whispered so faintly that I don't think it was intended for me to hear. He kept stroking my clit and with his other hand he undid his pants. “Shit I dont have a condom.”</p><p>“Are you clean? I'm on birthcontrol and of course I'm clean.”</p><p>“Im clean. I got checked once I met you.” He winked at me and then continued with rubbing my clit and inserting two fingers. “I think you are ready for me.” I shook my head in agreement. He pulled me to the edge of the counter to the point that I felt like I was going to fall off. “Ready?” I didn't respond before he shoved himself in me. He stretched me out as I cried out in pure ecstasy. Ben grabbed my shoulders and set a steady pace of pounding into me. “God, I want to do this forever.” He picked me up and carried me to the wall next to the refrigerator. I wrapped my legs around him as he fucked up into me. I held on tight because I felt like I was gonna get flung across the room with how hard he was fucking me.</p><p>“Oh shit,” my orgasm was looming over me.</p><p>“Come for me now,” he hit my spot over and over and then stilled after I came. “I'm going to make this last this time,” he warned me. He carried me over to the dining room table and set me on my feet, having to remove himself from me, and then turned me around and shoved me down against the table. He then reentered me and grabbed onto my hips. He pounded into me with such force that I again felt like I was going to be flung across the room. “Are you going to come again,” he asked, practically out of breath. “I want you to come again and squeeze my cock.” My walls began to tighten around him and he groaned loudly. “Fuck you feel like heaven. I cant believe Im fucking you right now.” He was getting close to his orgasm as his hips started to lose their rhythm. I soon felt heat between my legs as he collapsed on top of me. We took a minute to catch our breath when he finally said, “that was so amazing.” He turned me around and stuck his finger inside of me. “I just want to feel my cum inside of you.” He rubbed his cum around my cunt and leaned down to kiss me. I returned the kiss by wrapping my arms around him, his finger never leaving me and he continued to tease me.</p><p>He released me and cleaned us up. “It's getting late, will you stay here tonight or do you want me to take you back home?”</p><p>“Um it's probably best if I go back to my dorm. I have to get things ready for class tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay let me take you home.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The next day, I made my way to Ben’s class. Jackson walked with me. I apologized for not responding to his text, he understood. I told him how busy my weekend was, leaving out the parts about Ben.</p><p>Ben was already waiting in his room when we entered, I knew he was staring a hole into Jackson’s head when Jackson made me laugh. Kate didn't show to class, I texted her to check on her and heard no response. She was beginning to worry me. Once Ben ended class, I literally ran out of class to our dorm room. She was nowhere to be found.</p><p>I dialed her number and it went straight to voicemail. I had just seen her last night and everything was fine. She asked me how my weekend was at my mom’s, everything seemed normal. My phone finally began to ring, I grabbed it quickly and saw it was Ben.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey is everything okay? You seemed in a worried rush to get out of class.”</p><p>“I can't find Kate. I've tried calling her and she keeps sending me to voicemail.”</p><p>I told Ben that I would find her and to not worry about it. I tried calling her again and she answered. All of her answers to my questions were short and she sounded annoyed with me.</p><p>“Is everything okay? You have me worried.”</p><p>“Everything is fine. I have to go.” I heard a guy’s voice in the background, likely her boyfriend, Jason.</p><p>I made my way back to the dorm, hoping that she would come in. I decided to skip my english class, I have a feeling that Kate wouldn't show to those either so maybe she will come back here thinking I would be in class. I pulled out my english books and began studying for an exam. I heard someone insert a key into our door. I straightened up and put my books down as the door opened to reveal Kate and Jason. Kate froze when she saw me.</p><p>“Why aren't you in class?” she asked.</p><p>“Why aren't YOU in class? What's going on Kate?” I gave Jason a mean look. “You've been avoiding me, what's going on?”</p><p>“Jason, can you please go into the hallway?” Jason looked between us and nodded. Jason was an okay guy, but I have a feeling he is behind why she is mad at me.</p><p>Jason walked out of the room and Kate said “my problem is that you and I have grown apart since moving in. You have a fancy new secret boyfriend who you spend all of your time with. He's all you talk about, but you refuse to give me, your best friend, a name. Why is he being kept a secret? It has to be someone I know, you wouldn't keep a total stranger a secret. Why wont you tell me who he is?”</p><p>“Kate, you do know him. And if you knew who it was, I'm afraid you would never speak to me again. I can't tell you, I'm not ready to lose you.”</p><p>“Dont be so fucking dramatic Lily. You know you wouldn't lose me as a friend.”</p><p>Tears started to stream down my face. “I can't tell you. Im sorry. Im so fucking sorry.”</p><p>She stood up. “Fine. Don't expect us to be close friends if you can't even tell me who it is. For now on, I am just your roommate, nothing more. Not until you open up more.” She slammed the door and I heard her say something to Jason, and then silence.</p><p>I called Jackson, crying to him about what happened. He seemed surprised that I am dating someone. I asked if I could see him and he agreed to meet me outside of my dorm.</p><p>Jackson was standing in the courtyard, dressed in all black. He looked very handsome, almost like he got dressed up to meet with me. Once he saw me, he ran up to me and hugged me tight. He asked if I wanted to walk into town and if that would make me feel better. I smiled and nodded. We made our way into town, his arm around my shoulder. My relationship with Jackson felt like he was my older brother and best friend. He always cared about what I was going through. He didn't get all pissy that I wouldn't tell him who I am dating, he isn't like Kate. Kate doesn't care. She only cares about gossip.</p><p>As we were walking into town, I saw the black Audi round the corner. Fuck, hes going to see me with Jackson and think the worst. I put my head down to avoid his stare as he drove by. He slowed up, almost stopping his car. I knew he was contemplating rolling down his window and saying something to us. He suddenly sped his car up and left the scene. I exhaled and pulled Jackson into a coffee shop. We both got cappuccinos and sat by the window. My phone buzzed in my pocket.</p><p>
  <em>Is this Jackson thing going to be an issue?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I didn't want to respond. He knows that we are just friends, but his jealousy always took over his common sense.</p><p>
  <em>We are just friends, sir.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>I added the “sir” to keep things flirty and light. I was already worried about losing Kate that I didnt want to fight with Ben over something as stupid as my friendship with Jackson.</p><p>
  <em>You're mine. Do I need to fuck you harder to remind you that you belong to me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wouldn't mind that</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>I turned my attention back to Jackson who was telling me about a video game tournament him and Lucas were in. He seemed really excited about it. I told him about my weekend with my mom and how happy she was to have me home. He said he missed his mom, who was states away. I felt bad for him, he really seemed to miss his mom. Thanksgiving was coming up and he said he wasn't going home because his mom works, she's a full time nurse that works two jobs for his younger siblings.</p><p>“Why don't you come to my house for Thanksgiving. It's usually just me and my mom. I know she would love to have a full house!” Kate usually came over for Thanksgiving, but I wasn't betting on it this year.</p><p>“That would be awesome! Thank you for the invite.” He squeezed my hand.</p><p>Michael and Lucas came into the cafe and waved at us. Jackson explained that he invited them to come hangout since it's been awhile since all four of us did something together. “Yo you should come over tonight. We are having a small get together at the frat house.” I have still yet to go to a college party so I agreed. They all seemed very excited to have me coming along.</p><p>I made my way back to my dorm and stood in front of my closet. What do I wear to a “get together?” How many people would be there? I don't want to overdress and stick out like a sore thumb. I decided on a light blue blouse and jeans. I pulled my phone out to text Ben.</p><p>
  <em>Hey just wanted to let you know that I'm going to a party tonight. You can text me, I probably will be too shy to talk to anyone anyway.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>He responded right away.</p><p>
  <em>Who’s party?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't be mad. But it's at a frat house that Michael, Jackson and Lucas are a part of.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't like the idea of my girlfriend going to a frat party and me not being there</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing bad will happen. I'm devoted to you and only you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that, but you will likely drink too much and Jackson may try something.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He won't. I know him well enough to trust him.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't trust him.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I dialed Ben’s number. He picked up on the second ring.</p><p>“Hey babe,” he sounded miserable.</p><p>“I don't want you to worry about things. It's just a small get together.”</p><p>“AT A FRAT HOUSE!” He raised his voice.</p><p>“I won't stay long, I promise. Just one or two drinks and then I will leave. I will text you the whole time and I will call you when I get home.”</p><p>He exhaled into the receiver. “Okay. I am trusting you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I made my way to the frat house a couple of streets down from my dorm. I was going to ask Kate if she wanted to come, but she is still angry with me, so I decided against it. Jackson and Lucas were sitting outside on the porch. This is no get together, this is a full fledged party. There were many people in the yard and music blasted through the windows. Lucas saw me and waved like the house was on fire. I smiled at them both and joined them on the porch.</p><p>“Welcome Lils,” Jackson said. “Want a drink?” I nodded. He held out his hand to me, “follow me then.” He led me through the house that was packed with people. The music drowned out most of their voices, so people were talking louder than normal, shouting to each other. Jackson led me to the kitchen and grabbed me a beer from the cooler. “Im happy you made it, I didn't think you’d come.”</p><p>“I had nothing better today tonight and I promised I would be here.” I smiled. The beer wasn't the best, it was a low grade, cheap beer. We made our way back out to the porch. We were chatting when I saw her, Kate, coming down the sidewalk into the frat house. She looked at me then looked straight ahead and ignored all four of us. I followed her through the house and grabbed her arm.</p><p>“Kate, please listen to me,” I shouted over the music.</p><p>She yanked her arm away and turned to me with a scowl on her face. “What do you want, Lily?”</p><p>“I want to talk to you! Can we go somewhere quiet?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes but then slowly nodded. We headed upstairs and closed a bedroom door behind us. “Look I'm sorry. I miss having my friend. I feel like I never see you and when we do see each other, we barely speak beside the common hello and goodbye. What do I need to do to get back to how we used to be?”</p><p>“Tell me who you are dating.”</p><p>“You know I cant. Kate, I love this man. I haven't told him yet, but I am 100% in love with him.”</p><p>She wore a slight smile when she heard my words. “I didn't know it was this serious.”</p><p>“It is. Listen to me, over the weekend I lost my virginity to him. I want to be with him forever, if he allows it.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell him you love him?”</p><p>“Yes, I've come close many times to telling him, but part of me is worried he won't say it back.”</p><p>“He will. Everyone who meets you loves you,” she smiled. She stepped closer to me and pulled me in for a hug. “I'm sorry if I've been a bitch. I don't need to know who your boyfriend is. I've just been jealous because things are going south with Jason and I. Guys never last with me. Is it something I am doing wrong?”</p><p>“No, it's because you haven't met the right guy yet. He's out there.”</p><p>“Yeah it's probably professor Cumberbatch, but how do I get him to see this?”</p><p>“It's not him either. Just because you find someone attractive does not mean you are compatible.” There was no way I was letting Kate get close to Ben.</p><p>“It's worth a shot. If he got to know me, he may fall for me.”</p><p>“I don't think this is a good idea. Has he even given you the time of day?”</p><p>“Not yet, but if I ask him for a meeting, maybe I can see what happens.”</p><p>“And are you breaking up with Jason?”</p><p>“Nah. I'm going to try this Benedict thing and if it works out, then I will break up with him.”</p><p>I was starting to get jealous, thinking of Ben with Kate alone in his office. We headed back down to the party, hand in hand. I missed this, I missed having a best friend around. I pulled out my phone and texted Ben.</p><p>
  <em>Kate and I made up. She keeps talking about you. She wants to meet with you and try to seduce you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>He responded right away</p><p>
  <em>That won't happen. I don't typically meet with students, just you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It better not.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wont. How's the party?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's fine. Just been hanging out with Kate</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>I left out the part of me hanging out with the guys. I didn't want to get him upset.</p><p>“Lily!” Jackson yelled. “Let's do some shots.” My phone vibrated again, but I ignored it to do some shots. The first shot went down like liquid fire, but after the fourth shot, I was getting the hang of this. Jackson wrapped his arms around me after the fifth shot. I felt like I was going to fall to the floor. The fifth shot was my last one before I was running upstairs to throw up. Jackson followed me and held my hair back for me. It was sweet, he was sweet.</p><p>“Thank you.” I slurred.</p><p>“No problem. Here,” he handed me a toothbrush that was still in its packaging. I quickly brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out. “I dont know if I will ever get a chance to say this, but you are so hot. Ive had feelings for you since our date, its a pity you are with someone now.” He leaned into me and brushed a kiss on my lips. Soon he was trying to shove his tongue in my mouth before I pushed him off and yelled no. He wouldnt listen. He continued trying to kiss me as I continued to push him away and yelled “no!” He grabbed my left breast and I screamed bloody murder.</p><p>Kate heard me yelling and ran up the stairs to pull Jackson off of me. “She said no!” She helped me out of the bathroom and put her arm around me. “I'm taking you home.” She led me out of the house, I waved weakly at Lucas and Michael as she took me home.</p><p>I fell onto my bed and she tucked me in. I tried to grab my phone which she handed to me. “You might want to call your boyfriend and let him know what happened. People on campus can talk. Also, why didn't he come to the party? You said he went to school with us. He should have been there! I would have loved to meet him.”</p><p>I was far too drunk for this conversation. She left the room, likely going back to the party to yell at Jackson. I dialed Ben’s number and he picked up on the third ring.</p><p>“Hey baby, are you home?”</p><p>“Yessssss.”</p><p>“Oh god you are drunk. Did someone take you home or are you still there?”</p><p>“Kate. She took me home.” I slurred.</p><p>“How was it?”</p><p>“S’okay. Jackson.”</p><p>“Jackson? What about Jackson? What did he do!?”</p><p>“He kissed me.”</p><p>“HE WHAT!”</p><p>“Well he triedddd. Kate, she pushed him off. I tried to get him off of me, but I was too drunk.”</p><p>“What the fuck. Im going to kill that kid.”</p><p>“He was drunk too.”</p><p>“That's no bloody excuse. He knows you are in a relationship right?”</p><p>“Yesss.”</p><p>“Bastard.”</p><p>“Hey Ben, I think I love you.”</p><p>“I know I love you, but you are too drunk right now and most likely won't remember this conversation.”</p><p>“Probably,” I giggled. We said our goodbyes and hung up.</p><p>*****</p><p>The following day, I was foggy and hungover. I didnt remember much of the night, except for pushing Jackson from me, but I dont remember much after that. Kate woke me, we were going to be late for class. I quickly got dressed and rushed out the door. We ran through the courtyard full of students and to our drama class.</p><p>Jackson was in the same seat as normal and there was no sign of Ben yet. Kate grabbed my hand and led me to seats away from Jackson. I heard Jackson say something to Michael and Lucas, probably playing dumb and wondering why we didnt sit with them. Kate told me to ignore them. Ben came in and automatically shot daggers at Jackson… shit I must have called Ben and told him. Ben said good morning and began his lesson, every once in a while shooting mean looks at Jackson.</p><p>After class, Kate tried her hardest to talk to Ben, but he flat out ignored her and gave her one word answers. Kate joined me after her desperate attempt. “I don't think he likes me very much. He's always so rude to me.”</p><p>“Oh I haven't noticed.”</p><p>“Have you even spoken to him, Lily? Usually the fangirls follow him and he speaks to them… well he gives them one word answers, but at least they try to talk to him.”</p><p>“I'm not the type to obsess over a celebrity. He's just our professor.”</p><p>“He's more than that to me.”</p><p>“What is he to you?” I asked, curious.</p><p>“He's the man I love.”</p><p>We sat on picnic benches outside of the building where our drama class is. “No. That's not love.”</p><p>“Then you tell me what love is since you are so hopelessly in love right now.”</p><p>“Love is when you both cant stop thinking of each other, when being apart is the biggest heart break. Love is… it's something that's hard to describe. The guy I love, I can't stop thinking about him. I want to see him every second of every day. Love isn't the same as lust. I think you lust after Benedict, but I don't think you love him. You don't know what he is like behind closed doors, he could be a total self absorbed asshole, most celebrities like him are.”</p><p>“Maybe you are right.” She looked over my shoulder. “There he is right now. He's looking this way! I think he finally noticed me.” I glanced over my shoulder and made eye contact with Ben. I could tell he wanted to smile at me but he turned his head and continued to his car. “No, I think I love him.” I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“You're funny. So what have you done about Jason?”</p><p>“Nothing yet. I plan on talking with him tonight. I want to work it out, but it's hard when I love another man.”</p><p>“You're still on this topic?”</p><p>“Yes,” she smiled.</p><p>“Let's go to English.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The rest of the week passed slowly. I heard Kate talk about Ben 37 times, I decided to keep count after talking to her at the picnic table. She brought him up whenever she could, telling me what he did in class, what she loves about him and how handsome he looks.</p><p>Saturday rolled around. I feel like I haven't spoken to Ben all week, I haven't had any one on one time with him since Sunday. Usually he would be begging to see me, but he hasn't really spoken to me since that day. Was his plan to finally have sex with me and then push me to the side? That's how it felt. I stared at my phone all day Saturday, it remained silent until late Saturday night. I received a text from my mom, asking what the plans were for Thanksgiving. I told her it was just us two now that Jackson ruined things.</p><p>I turned on the TV, Kate was staying at her parents house for the weekend so I would have the place to myself. Someone knocked on my door. I opened it and Ben was standing there in a disguise. I didn't say anything to him, just moved aside and let him in. Once in, he pulled off his hat, glasses and scarf and then pushed me against the door. Usually I would let this happen, but I am upset with him for practically ignoring me all week besides some looks in class. I shoved him off of me and he gave me a concerned look. I sat down on the bed.</p><p>“What's wrong?” he stood in front of me.</p><p>“I haven't heard from you all week. It's like once you got into my pants, you started to ignore me. Was it that terrible? Did you take what you wanted and then push me to the side?”</p><p>He brushed his thumb along my cheekbone. “Is that what you really think of me? Of course that's not what happened. I had a busy week, I should have texted or called you every night. I am here to apologize for that behavior. And no, it wasn't that terrible, it was amazing. I jerked off every night thinking about it.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Every night.”</p><p>“Well you hurt my feelings. And it hurt more to hear Kate talk about you 37 times and acted like you two are together. It was annoying and hearing your name that time, but not actually hearing from you hurt.”</p><p>“I haven't spoken to her once in my life.”</p><p>“I know that, but I'm just saying, it was an awful week.”</p><p>“It's been an awful week for me too. Im so sorry baby.” He sat on the bed next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. “I'm here now.”</p><p>“Can you stay the night?”</p><p>“Yes.” He captured my mouth in a searing kiss. He rubbed the back of my head as he pulled me in closer until I was straddling him. “I've wanted to do this all week,” he said. “I missed your lips all week. Everytime we made eye contact in class, you would bite your lip. I wanted to be the one biting your lip.” He put his hands on my hips and started to move me along his length. “I want you so bad. I can't stop thinking about Sunday.” I ground down on him and he groaned into my mouth.</p><p>“Can I fuck you now?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes.” I unbuckled his pants and slid them off along with his boxer briefs. I removed my pajama bottoms along with my underwear. Before I could sink down on him, Ben flipped me over on my back and licked along my cunt up to my clit.</p><p>“I had to taste you, you taste so sweet.” I arched my back off the bed. “God I want you so bad,” his voice vibrated through me which elicited a moan. Ben added a finger and continued his assault on my clit. He lapped at my juices and then curled his finger inside of me. He rubbed my spot over and over, my walls clenching around his fingers as I came. I pushed Ben off of me, he looked concerned until I sat him down and sank onto his hard cock.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” He cried out. I began to slowly fuck him, trying to find the right pace. He used his hands to guide my hips. He bucked up into me. “I need to have control,” he moaned. I gave him a questioning look. He flipped me on my back and shoved his cock in me. “I always need control, especially with you.” He slammed into me, making my bed smack against the wall with such force, I thought we would break through it. “Take this off,” he grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head. Ben took my right nipple into his mouth and began sucking as he hammered into me. I wanted control, I wanted to be the one to fuck him so I pushed him off again.</p><p>“No no, I said I am going to fuck you.” I sank back down on him and started to move quickly making him cry out. “I'm in charge tonight,” I gasped as he hit my spot. He moved along with me as he took my nipple back into his mouth and sucked hard, nibbling a bit. He used his other hand to cup my breast. I whined at the contact and wanted more, I wanted him deeper inside of me but couldn't seem to achieve it.</p><p>“I want to fuck you now, I want to be deep inside your pussy.” I nodded and he flipped us back over and I wrapped my legs around him to allow him to get deeper. My body started to tighten around him as he sped up, causing me to moan his name. I began to raise my hips to meet his thrusts and he pushed harder than he had before. His body was beginning to cover in sweat as was mine. My moans grew louder and longer the closer I got to my climax. He started pounding into me with all he had left, causing my body to shudder as I slammed against my climax. I tensed up, my walls squeezing around him causing him to slow down to almost stopping. I screamed for him to keep going and he picked up his speed once again as his own release was coming. Once again, I squeezed around his cock and he exploded inside of me, us both moaning each other’s names.</p><p>He stared into my eyes as he came down off of his climax. “That was so fucking good. Everytime with you is pure heaven,” he breathed loudly. He stuck his finger inside of me, feeling his seed dripping out of me. He pulled his finger out and looked up to me and smiled.</p><p>“What would you like to do now?” I asked, cleaning up any mess left behind. He rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around me.</p><p>“Whatever you want to do. I want to fuck you again, but we will have to wait.”</p><p>“I guess a movie will do for now.” He kissed me and agreed, a movie it is.</p><p>*****</p><p>Waking with Ben wrapped around me already made my day. I was staring up at the ceiling, smiling like an idiot. He slightly opened his eyes and then closed them. He groaned, “it's early, go back to bed.” It had to be 6am, I couldn't sleep. We went to bed at 2am, having fucked a second time. I was just too happy to sleep, I didn't want to miss a moment of him wrapped around me. I tried to close my eyes, but failed. I kept smiling and staring at him lying next to me.</p><p>We finally got out of bed around noon. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to spend the rest of the day with him, but he had to go over lesson plans today and needed to do that without distractions. He put his clothes on and kissed me with passion. “I'm going to miss you. I will text you, okay?”</p><p>I nodded. “I hope you do.” He put on his disguise and left. I wanted to cry, I felt lonely without him next to me and I hoped he felt the same.</p><p>Kate came back later in the evening. She told me that her mom missed me very much and wanted me to come over soon. I was always close with Kate’s parents as she was with my mom. I told Kate about my mystery man coming over and about how great the sex was. “It was amazing Kate. He did things to my body I didn't even know were possible. I tried to be on top, but he wanted to have control so he took control of the whole night.”</p><p>“Girl! I'm so jealous! This guy sounds like a keeper. Have you told him that you love him yet?”</p><p>“No, not yet. But I vaguely remember possibly saying something to him that night I was drunk. I don't know what he responded with, but we haven't talked about it since that night.”</p><p>“You need to tell him! And then you need to introduce me to him,” we laughed.</p><p>“Soon, I promise. I just need to be ready. I'm enjoying our little bubble right now.”</p><p>“I know I know.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The weekend came quickly. Students across campus were getting ready for our short fall break. I pulled out my phone and texted Ben.</p><p>
  <em>Hey you. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing. We don't have Thanksgiving back at home, so I have ever celebrated it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That means you must come to my mom’s for Thanksgiving! It will just be the 3 of us. Please say you will come.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course I will come. Anytime I can spend time with you, I will.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you pick me up Wednesday night? We can sleepover at my mom’s and be there for Thanksgiving morning. I love the parades</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can do that :)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I call you or are you with Kate?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can call me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>Soon my phone was ringing. “Hello?” I said</p><p>“Hey. We need to talk. There's something that's been on my mind for a little over a week now. I'm nervous to talk to you about it.” Silence crept up on the phone. “I … well… so… I love you. I need you to know that. I've loved you for a while now and it was breaking my heart to not tell you everyday. You don't have to say it back, but I'm going to say it to you everyday, no matter what.”</p><p>“Ben, I love you too.”</p><p>“Okay good. That's a weight off my chest. I've loved you since the day I walked into my class. Once I saw you, I knew that was the woman I would spend the rest of my life with.”</p><p>“You want to spend the rest of your life with me?”</p><p>He exhaled into the receiver. “Yes, of course I do. You are the woman of my dreams.”</p><p>My heart felt like it would explode. Having a man like Ben say that to me made me want to cry tears of joy. A tear slid down my face. “I wish I was with you right now.”</p><p>“Do you want me to come get you?”</p><p>“I don't want to bother you.”</p><p>“Lily, you never bother me! I'm coming to get you now.”</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Ben was outside of my house in his Audi. I ran out to the car and got in. At the same time, we both said “I love you,” and then smiled. I told him that I couldn't go home with him because I have exams to study for, but I needed to see him to tell me I love him.</p><p>“I want you to come home with me. Please come home with me. I can help you study. Please.” He looked so sad that I couldn't say no. I told him to give me ten minutes to pack my bag. I ran back inside my dorm and Kate was there waiting for me.</p><p>“I'm staying at my boyfriend's house this weekend. He is outside waiting for me.” I threw clothes into a bag and put my books into the bag.</p><p>“Wait so he's out there right now?”</p><p>“Yes,” I looked at her confused.</p><p>“Can I meet him?”</p><p>“No,” I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “I will be back Sunday.” Kate followed me out the door into the courtyard. I spun around and stopped her from following me. “Don't follow me, okay? When it's time, you will meet, until then, please be patient.” And with that, I ran to his car and hopped in. Kate waved goodbye to me while Ben interlaced our fingers. He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it.</p><p>“I love you so much,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben kept his word and helped me study for my exams. He helped me prepare for his Shakespeare exam and for one of my English exams. At that moment, it finally hit me that he's my professor and I'm his student. I never thought about it much, I never thought about how this could affect him if people find out about us or how it could affect me. I could be kicked out of the university. I wasn't going to sign up for his Drama 2 class in the spring, but I went against my own intuition and did it anyway. Why didn't I just stop at Drama 1? That way we could be together without worrying about people finding out about us.</p><p>He saw something was on my mind. “What's wrong?”</p><p>“I signed up for Drama 2.”</p><p>“Oh, that's awesome. I get to see you next semester.”</p><p>“No, that's not awesome. It's horrible. I'm a complete idiot.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>“Because we can't be public for another semester. We have to keep hiding.”</p><p>“Oh. Well I'm okay with hiding for another semester, plus, I like having you all to myself.”</p><p>We went back to studying. I couldn't stop thinking about my mistake. I want to be able to show him off to my friends and family. The only one I trust with our secret is my mom. I wish I could trust Kate with it, but she loves him so much that she would ruin our friendship over her jealousy.</p><p>*****</p><p>Our drama exam was upon us. I entered the room, nervous as fuck. Jackson gave me a sympathetic smile before I took my seat in front of him. Soon, he was sitting down next to me. I looked to the door for Ben or Kate, someone to save me from this monster, but no one came.</p><p>“Can we talk?” Jackson said.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose so.”</p><p>“Look, I'm sorry. I was really drunk, practically blackout drunk. Lucas filled me on what happened. Im very sorry. I would never disrespect you in that way on purpose. I've been wanting to tell you this for weeks but you wouldnt give me the time of day.”</p><p>Ben walked in while Jackson was talking to me, pausing dead in his tracks and looking at us. Ben quickly grabbed a stack of papers out of his briefcase. “Alright everyone. I'm going to pass out your exams, please stop talking so we can get this show on the road.”</p><p>Jackson continued talking, “I miss our friendship. I miss being able to walk into town with you.”</p><p>Ben stopped in front of us. Jackson, leave Lily alone. Here's your exams.” He handed us the packet. I looked up at him and smiled, he is my savior. I want to be friends with Jackson, but it's kind of impossible now, isn't it? Should I just forgive him and hope it never happens again?</p><p>Kate was running late as she practically burst through the door. She waved to Ben who didn't return her greeting. She ran up the stairs and sat next to me, looking over to Jackson and flipping him off. Jackson looked at her then back down at his exam.</p><p>The exam was fairly easy, I am lucky that I had the professor helping me study for it. I was one of the first ones to finish. I brought the exam to the front and threw it on the desk. Ben whispered, “Did you study for this?”</p><p>“I did. I had a great study buddy.” I winked at him and left. Jackson followed behind me and called my name down the hallway.</p><p>“Please just listen to me! Can we walk to the cafe? I want to buy you a coffee to apologize. I know it doesn't serve as much of an apology, but it's something. I feel so terrible.”</p><p>“Yes, you can buy me a coffee.”</p><p>We walked into town, shoulder to shoulder. He held the door open for me and ordered us two coffees. We took seats by the window and sipped our coffee. My phone began vibrating, I checked the caller ID, it was Ben. “I have to take this really quick, give me one second.”</p><p>I walked outside and answered the call. “Hello?”</p><p>“Hey babe. Are you okay? Where are you now?”</p><p>“I'm at the cafe with Jackson.”</p><p>“YOU’RE WHAT? I'm coming there now.” He hung up. Shit. I didn't want to lie, but now I wish I didn't tell the truth.</p><p>I made my way back inside and took my seat with Jackson. “Is everything okay?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, it was just my mom,” I lied.</p><p>“Are we okay now? I want us to get back to how it used to be. We used to be so tight and then I went and fucked it up. I rarely drink and this is the reason why. I usually do something stupid when Im drunk. Ask Lucas, him and I once got into a fist fight when I was drunk at the beginning of the school year, but we remained friends. I don't want to lose you.”</p><p>“You won't. I miss hanging out with you too. I was really drunk that night as well. It felt out of character for you to do that, it really surprised me.”</p><p>“It surprised me as well.”</p><p>The door to the cafe opened and Ben walked in. He ordered a drink and then acted surprised that he saw us sitting by the window. “Oh hey guys,” he said and pulled up a chair.</p><p>“Hey professor Cumberbatch,” Jackson said. I just nodded, embarrassed that he was doing this.</p><p>“What are you two up to?”</p><p>“I'm just here apologizing to Lily.”</p><p>“Apologizing for what?” he looked at me with a fake surprised look plastered on his face.</p><p>“I didnt something stupid when I was drunk.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>I wanted to run away. Ben was going to grill Jackson and make things a lot worse for me. “I accidentally tried to kiss her. I was really drunk and so was she. Her friend Kate intervened.”</p><p>“Kate is an angel,” I said. “She likely will not forgive you.”</p><p>“Kate isn't my friend, is she? I don't care if she forgives me.”</p><p>“You should care. Isn't she Lily’s best friend?” Ben said.</p><p>“She is, but she isnt my friend. I don't care what she thinks about me. She will always think that I am trash now, so there's no point to talking her into being cordial with me.”</p><p>“What the fuck, Jackson? Kate is my best friend. If you can't get along with her, you likely won't get along with me.”</p><p>“I will talk to her if that makes you happy, but she likely will not speak to me.” Jackson was right, Kate will not give him the time of day. “I will talk to her tomorrow in class.”</p><p>“Why did you try to kiss Lily in the first place?” Ben asked.</p><p>Jackson exhaled. “Because we went on a date once and had a really great time. I wanted to pick up where we left off, but now she's dating someone so it was wrong for me to have tried anything with her.”</p><p>“Oh you're dating someone?” Ben looked at me and grinned.</p><p>“I am. He's an okay guy. I guess I like him.”</p><p>“Really? It sounded like you were in love with him when we spoke last,” Jackson said. “I'm going to get another coffee, do either of you want anything?” We shook our heads.</p><p>Once he was out of earshot, Ben said, “you are coming to my house tonight. I am punishing you for all of this.” I blushed and looked down at my coffee, internally begging for Jackson to come back. “Im going to punish you and then fuck you. This is for my pleasure, not yours.” He leaned back in his chair when Jackson came back.</p><p>“So tell me about this guy, Lily.” Ben was trying to punish me in public. I blushed even redder now.</p><p>“He's a guy that's in one of my classes. There isn't much to tell about him. He can be a jerk, but I stick around anyway.” I took a long glup of my coffee and said “I have to get to English class.”</p><p>“I will walk you,” Jackson said.</p><p>“Okay. Bye professor Cumberbatch,” I said with a smile and walked out the door with Jackson on my heels.</p><p>We walked in mostly silence back to campus. Jackson said it was weird that he joined us and I agreed. It was weird. And now I am getting punished for it. Jackson walked me to the English building and stopped me by grabbing my right arm. “Do you forgive me?”</p><p>I thought about it for a second. I did miss having the guys as my friend. “I forgive you, but if it happens again, you are going to wish you were dead,” I said with a smile. Because Kate WOULD kill him.</p><p>Class was simple, we had a short, one page exam and a quick lesson. Kate kept asking me about why Jackson was sitting next to me. I explained that we were going to try to remain friends. Kate told me that she would not forgive him which did not surprise me, I expected her to protect me, she's a good friend like that.</p><p>Ben called me and told me he was outside of my dorm. I slowly walked outside, dreading a punishment that I don't think I deserved. We drove to his house in silence, the tension was palpable. He turned the car off and looked at me. “I need to punish you for all of this because you seem to forget that you are mine and only mine. Jackson cannot be in the picture.”</p><p>“We are just friends.”</p><p>“Friends dont pull what he pulled. Now go upstairs, strip and wait for me on the bed. I will be up in a minute.”</p><p>I walked inside his home, nervous as fuck. I walked up his stairs, stripping on the way and threw my clothes in the corner of his room. I hopped on the bed and waited for him. It took him around fifteen minutes to finally appear without a shirt or socks, just blue jeans. He stepped close to the bed and flipped me so I was laying on my stomach. He pulled me so I was on all fours and then smacked my ass. I arched my back and moaned.</p><p>“Clearly I am not doing it hard enough, this is not for your pleasure. This is a punishment.” He slapped me harder. It still felt good, but I stifled a moan so he didn't know. He slapped my ass five more times before I heard him unzip and pull his pants down. “Im going to slap you three more times, then Im going to fuck you.” I looked down between my legs and saw him stroking himself as he slapped me. My head shot up, trying hard to not moan his name. It all felt so good. He smacked my ass two more times then entered me without checking to see if I was ready. He grunted when he was fully in me. “Do you know why I'm punishing you?” He slammed into me so hard that I thought I was going to split into two. “DO YOU?” He shouted.</p><p>I put my head down and said “yes sir.”</p><p>“Tell me why,” he said, out of breath as he continued to pound into me.</p><p>“Because I spoke to Jackson, sir.”</p><p>“That's right. You are not to speak to him outside of class.” He hammered into my body, making my front arms collapse on the bed. He grabbed my hair, pulling me back up onto my arms. “Stay,” he moaned. He was getting close and was avoiding hitting my spot. Soon he was exploding inside of me and collapsing onto me. I wanted to cry, I was so close to coming, but he refused to let me have that pleasure.</p><p>He flipped me over so I was on my back and pulled me to the edge of the bed. “Since you did so good, I will give you the relief you deserve.” He pressed two fingers inside of my cunt and stroked my clit. “You won't speak to Jackson again, you wont go into town with him, and you won't let him kiss you again. Only I can do that.” He pressed his tongue onto my clit and said “Do you understand me?” his words vibrating through my body. I moaned his name. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” he shouted. I understood him, but couldn't speak. He pulled his fingers from me and climbed on top of me. “I'm not going to let you come until you answer me,” staring deep into my eyes. He returned to the foot of the bed. “Shall we begin again?” He inserted two fingers in me and began stroking my spot again as he sucked on my clit. I arched my back from the bed and he held me down with his other arm. His hand traveled to my breast and pinched my nipple. I moaned his name. “Do you understand me?”</p><p>“I understand sir.”</p><p>“God, you make me so hard when you say that.” He removed his hand from my breast. I looked down at him eating me out and we made eye contact. I stared at him licking me and we both moaned. He was jerking himself off.</p><p>I laid back down and said, “Come here sir.” He knew what I wanted. He came up onto the bed and buried his hard thick cock back inside of me. “Fuck!” I shouted.</p><p>“Yes come for me baby,” he moved quickly inside of me, hitting my spot over and over until I was coming around him. My walls clenched onto his cock and he moaned. He slammed into me over and over. I put my arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “God I love you,” he said, fucking me harder than before.</p><p>“I love you too!” I came again hearing him say that he loves me. He reached down and rubbed my clit. “Oh fuck!” I shouted. This man was going to make me come a third time. I felt another orgasm looming over me.</p><p>“Oh shit,” he was getting close to his second orgasm as well. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper inside of me. After he hit my spot again and again, I was coming with a scream. His hips started to lose their rhythm and then he stilled above me, his orgasm hitting him as he moaned my name over and over.</p><p>He slowly pulled out of me; I felt empty. He pulled me to a sitting position and put his hand behind my head and kissed me. It was a soft, tender kiss. I felt so loved in the moment. “I love you so fucking much,” he said.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Kate looked at me when I entered the room. My hair and makeup was likely a hot mess as I plopped down on the bed. “Did you just have sex?” Kate asked, giggling.</p><p>“Kate, it was more than sex. It was rough, angry sex. It was incredible.”</p><p>“Why was he angry? Or were you angry?”</p><p>“I fucked up. I don't want to talk about it. But let's just say, he saw me talking to a guy and got really jealous about it and told me I needed a punishment.”</p><p>“Wow. Now I'm jealous!” We laughed about it, I gave her more details. “God that sounds hot. I wish I knew what he looked like though!”</p><p>“So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?”</p><p>“No clue. My mom works, so probably going to Jason’s parents.”</p><p>“That sounds nice. How are you two doing?”</p><p>“We are fine. He is trying to treat me better because I told him I may leave. He doesn't treat me the way I want to be treated. I want to be treated like your man treats you.”</p><p>“You don't have to compare us to you guys. We are going to be different.”</p><p>“I know that, but I still want a guy that treats me like yours treats you.”</p><p>“You’ll find one. I never thought I would meet anyone. You know how many first dates I went on and how long it took me to find someone to go on more than one date with. You just haven't met the right guy. He's out there.”</p><p>“Oh but I have met the right guy. Benedict Cumberbatch.”</p><p>“We aren't doing this again.”</p><p>“Why not? He's the man I belong with.”</p><p>“BECAUSE you don't know him!”</p><p>“I'm going to fix that.”</p><p>“How do you plan on that?”</p><p>“Well I have a meeting with him after class tomorrow.” What the fuck. Ben never mentioned this to me.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“To go over my exam. I stayed late today and didn't have time to finish it. I asked if I could meet with him because I think I failed it and have many questions. I plan to make the move then.”</p><p>“What move?”</p><p>“You really are dense. I am going to make him fall for me. I will wear my sexiest outfit, something to show off my cleavage and legs. He won't be able to say no to that,” she smirked. I was instantly becoming jealous.</p><p>“Well good luck,” was all I managed as I turned my attention to the TV. She got the hint and dropped the subject.</p><p>I pulled out my phone to text Ben.</p><p>
  <em>We need to talk</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>He didn't respond right away, in fact, he didn't respond for an hour. My mind went to a horrible place in the meantime, like what if he has another student over that he's sleeping with? What if I'm not the only one?</p><p>
  <em>Hey sorry about that baby. I was on a phone call with my manager. Whats up?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You tell me. Kate said she has a meeting with you tomorrow.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>About that, I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't get mad. She's really struggling in class, she's doing the worst out of everyone. She asked for help, so I have to help her.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's doing it on purpose. She's failing on purpose to get close to you. She just confessed it all to me. And tomorrow she's going to wear a sexy outfit to seduce you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She won't be able to seduce me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't know Kate. All guys chose her over me. I was even on a date once and all he did was talk about Kate. I don't feel comfortable with this.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>My phone rang. I looked at Kate who looked at my phone, trying to get a glimpse of the name, but I snatched it off my bed before she could see. I took the call in the hallway.</p><p>“Please don't stress,” Ben said. “You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Not some girl who has to dress slutty to get my attention.”</p><p>“She's going to get your attention, you don't know her. She's capable of a lot and it makes me uncomfortable that this is going to happen.”</p><p>“Listen to me baby. If I don't do this, she could report me for not helping her when she's failing the class. I have to help her. I won't move from behind my desk, I won't even shake her hand when she comes in. I promise you, you are the only woman I want. I want to marry you, have kids with you, grow old with you. I don't want any of that with Kate.” My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. “Please trust me.”</p><p>“I trust you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got to drama class early the following day. Ben was already in class, I took my seat and gave him a slight wave which he returned with a crooked smile. The class started to file in, Kate amongst them. She wore a short black dress that was skin tight. Her cleavage was very prominent as were her legs, just like she promised me. Ben looked at her then back at me and shook his head. I smiled and sunk down into my seat. Jackson took his seat between Lucas and I. Things were, for the most part, back to normal with Jackson and I. Ben kept his eyes on us the entire class, clearly worried that Jackson would try something.</p><p>My nerves started to boil to the surface as the clock ticked down the minutes until Kate would meet with Ben. Once class was over, I gave Ben a barely noticeable smile and walked out with Jackson, Lucas and Michael. I was barely paying attention to what they were saying, my phone in my hand, waiting for it to ring. I said goodbye to the boys and headed to my dorm room. I had 30 minutes before my next class started. I was hoping to talk to Ben before then, or at least talk to Kate to find out what happened.</p><p>After 20 minutes, I started to walk to my next class. My phone started to buzz in my pocket, it was Ben. Thank god. “Hello?”</p><p>“Hey baby.”</p><p>“Hey. How did it go?”</p><p>“You were right, she tried to seduce me. I rejected my advances, I think her feelings may be hurt but I explained to her I am in a committed relationship and wasn’t interested. I would talk to her if I were you.”</p><p>“Okay, we have class together next. I will see how shes doing.”</p><p>I hung up with Ben and made my way into class. Kate was already there, her eyes red from crying. I sat next to her and held her hand. “Whats wrong?” I squeezed her hand, letting her know that I am here for her.</p><p>“He rejected me!”</p><p>“Who did?” I played dumb.</p><p>“Benedict. He told me he wasn't interested. Something about some stupid bitch he’s dating. I hope she dies,” she cried into her arm on the desk.</p><p>“You don't wish that. Listen to me Kate, I told you that he wasn't the one for you. He's already found someone, you will too, I promise.”</p><p>“Leave me alone!” she shouted and everyone looked up at us. I sunk into my chair, embarrassed by her outburst.</p><p>I texted Ben that she's been crying and inadvertently called me a bitch. I know she didn't mean it, I don't think she would call his girlfriend that if she knew it was me. I walked with her after class to the dorm where she promptly threw herself on the bed and faced the wall.</p><p>
  <em>She's not doing too hot</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She will come around</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I take you on a date? A proper date. Somewhere far away from campus where we don't have to hide?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Um yes! When?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whenever you want. We can even go tonight or maybe Friday?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friday would be great. Where are we going?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will take care of that. Your only job is to dress up, and wait for me Friday evening, around 6? We should get to the restaurant between 7 and 730.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't wait.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Friday came and I was so excited. I rushed home from class, took a long shower and did my hair. I put on a light amount of makeup and some perfume. I borrowed one of Kate’s dresses, a purple flowy dress with a few sequins. I donned black pumps and a silver bracelet. I looked in the mirror, I looked decent for someone who rarely dresses up.</p><p>
  <em>Im here</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I grabbed my purse and ran out of the door. I opened his car door and he gasped. “Holy shit, you look so sexy. I don't want to take you out in public like that.”</p><p>“Well we are going no matter what.”</p><p>“I can't have the entire restaurant looking at you.”</p><p>“No, they will be looking at you. Your Benedict Cumberbatch. They wont even glance at me with you by my side.” He looked so handsome tonight, dressed in a purple button up and black slacks.</p><p>“Trust me,” he started the car, “they will be looking at you.”</p><p>He drove us an hour away to a small restaurant close to my mom’s house. It was a little Chinese restaurant, my favorite. He helped me out of the car and held the door to the restaurant open for me. I smiled up at him. The host took us to a secluded table in the back, likely that he requested the most secluded table possible. Ben held out the chair for me.</p><p>“Thank you,” I took my seat and he sat across from me.</p><p>“How was your day?” he asked.</p><p>“It was okay.”</p><p>“I saw you leave with Jackson and his two friends the other day…”</p><p>“I did. We just walked out together, nothing more.”</p><p>“It's never ‘nothing more’ with Jackson. He wants more.”</p><p>“Why are you jealous of him anyway? He's a boy, you're a man. I only date men.”</p><p>“I wish I could tell him that you are mine and to back the fuck off of whats mine.”</p><p>“If only things were that simple.”</p><p>We ordered our dinners, we both got the same thing, sesame chicken with white rice. We talked about class and about Thanksgiving plans. My mom is very excited to have us both there. She is planning a big dinner that night and she requested that we help out with it. Ben told me how much he loves to cook and would be happy to help out. I couldn't wait.</p><p>Ben drove me back to my dorm and gave me a chaste kiss. “I don't want this date to end,” he said.</p><p>“Same but I have to go study. Maybe we can do something tomorrow or Sunday?”</p><p>“I have no plans either day.”</p><p>“Okay so it's a possible date then.” I smiled and got out of his car.</p><p>Kate was waiting up for me. “How was your date?”</p><p>“It was great.” I kept my answers short, I am still upset with her for trying to get my man. I know I should be a good friend and support her and say “fuck him,” but I couldnt say that about Ben.</p><p>“Where did you go?”</p><p>“We went to a chinese restaurant out of town.”</p><p>“Nice. Well I am going out to Jason’s for the night.” She leaned in and kissed my forehead. “If you need me, text me.”</p><p>My phone vibrated. I groaned, not wanting to deal with Kate already. I turned on the TV and drowned out my vibrating phone. I turned on a Lord of the Rings movie and checked my phone. I had two texts from Ben and one from my mom. I opened the texts from Ben.</p><p>
  <em>Hey you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just got home</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had a lovely night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So did I. What are you doing now?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just watching a movie. What are you doing?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thinking about you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What are you thinking about?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your body</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What about my body</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How sexy you looked in your dress and how bad I want to fuck you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pushed my hand into my underwear and started rubbing my clit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss being inside of your tight, wet pussy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss having you inside of me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you touching yourself? I want you to touch yourself</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am. I'm rubbing my clit as we speak. Are you jerking off?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. It's difficult to think of your body without getting hard. I want to be in you now, fucking you so hard that you scream my name.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I inserted two fingers inside of me and found my spot. I stroked it over and over along with continuing touching my clit. I arched my back off the bed as I thought of Ben being here, being inside of me.</p><p>
  <em>What are you thinking about?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You fucking me. Your body without clothes on. How you look with sweat pouring off of you right before you come. The look in your face when you do come.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck baby. Keep rubbing your clit for me. Don't let up.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I call you?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>My phone began vibrating. I answered by moaning in name as I got close to my orgasm.</p><p>“I want to be there fucking you right now. I want to be buried deep inside your wetness. Are you still touching yourself?”</p><p>“Yes I am. I have two fingers inside of me and my thumb on my clit.”</p><p>“God yes,” he groaned. “Pump your hand inside of you and hit that spot for me.”</p><p>I did as he said. I also kept rubbing at my clit, not waiting on instruction from him. I couldn't hold it in any longer as I climaxed around my fingers. I moaned his name into the receiver. I can hear him getting closer to his release as his voice hitched when he heard me come. I wanted to come again so I continued to rub and stroke while I thought of Ben. Ben without clothes, Ben’s thick cock, Ben moaning my name, Ben pounding into me.</p><p>“Keep thinking about fucking me,” I whispered into the phone. “Because I am thinking about your thick cock slamming into my tight cunt. God I want you so bad right now,” I said breathlessly.</p><p>“Oh shit.” He groaned into the receiver. “I'm going to come Lily, come with me.” I could hear him stroking himself quickly. I tried to stroke myself in time with him and soon we were both coming, screaming each other’s name into the phone. “Fuck that was good.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Ben picked me up the following day to take me to his house. We planned on watching some movies, staying in for the night. It was my favorite kind of date, the type where I don't have to share him with anyone. We picked Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I cuddled up to him and kissed his neck, he repaid me with a moan.</p><p>He flipped me on my back and kissed me with force as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. His hand cupped me over my jeans as he pressed his fingers up against me. I pulled back from him. “Wait,” he stopped what he was doing and looked at me.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Do you feel that all we do when we hangout is fuck? We never can make it through a movie without being all over one another.”</p><p>“I don't feel that way. We want each other, why deny ourselves what we want.”</p><p>“Because we aren't a normal couple.”</p><p>He pulled back even farther. “Why do you want to be like every other couple? Don't you want to be different. I want you right now. Why should I wait if I am ready now to take you?”</p><p>“What if I don't want it.”</p><p>He grabbed my wrists with one hand and shoved his other hand into my pants. His fingers grazed my slit. “You do want it. You are soaked for me, waiting to have my cock deep inside of you. Don't deny yourself this pleasure. Do you want to spice it up? If that's what you want, then I have many ideas of things I want to try with you.”</p><p>“Well now I'm interested in hearing those ideas.”</p><p>He pushed off the couch and put his hand out for me. “Come with me.”</p><p>I followed him up the stairs into his bedroom. He pushed me down on the bed and pulled my shirt over my head, groaning when he saw I didn't have a bra on. He walked out of the room and came back with a long, thin piece of fabric. He climbed on top of me, grabbing my wrists and tying them to the headboard. “That's better isn't it.” I nodded.</p><p>“Please respond when spoken to.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>He leaned down and kissed me softly but soon it turned into a passionate, rough kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth as he stroked my tongue with his. I moaned and pushed my body up toward him, begging for some sort of contact. He did not grant me my request and continued to hover over me as he kissed me. He slowly moved his hand up and down my side before grabbing my right breast and pinching my nipple. I bucked off the bed at the contact but he pushed me back down.</p><p>“Stay.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>He continued kissing me as he moved his hands all over my body, avoiding any area below my waist. I moaned anytime he got close to touching my sex. “You're needy today. And you said earlier you didn't want this but your body is telling me otherwise.” He kissed down my neck and stopped at my breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth while he other hand played with my other breast. He sucked and nibbled on my nipple, causing me again to buck off the bed. He stopped and said, “I said stay.” He kissed down my torso and stopped below my belly button.</p><p>I whined, wanting him to continue going down, but he just smiled and stared up at me, something running through his mind. He hooked his arms around my thighs, exposing myself to him. He licked up to my clit then stopped, making me whine again. “I just want to make sure you definitely want this though you tell me otherwise.”</p><p>“I do, I do. I was being stupid before.”</p><p>“Yes, you were. Your body is responding so well to me touching you. You may want this more than I do.” He returned his tongue back to my clit and nibbled and sucked on it while inserting a finger. I tried my best to stay in one place, but soon I was bucking off the bed again at the contact. He didn't hold me down this time, this time he continued his assault.. “You taste so good.” I wanted to run my hands through his hair and push him down on me harder, but my restraints held me back. His hand continued to pump into me as he added a second finger.</p><p>“Fuck!” I yelled as he grazed my spot.</p><p>“That's it baby, tell me how good it feels.”</p><p>I couldn't say anything else as pleasure started to build inside of me. He curled his fingers inside of me and continued to touch my spot along with licking at my clit. “I need you now! Please.”</p><p>“Are you begging me?”</p><p>“I am sir. Please fuck me. Please!”</p><p>He removed himself from me and undid his pants and pulled them down. He climbed back on top of me and stared at me with his green eyes. “But you said you didn't want this. That you wanted to make it through a movie, maybe we should go back downstairs and finish that movie,” he teased me.</p><p>“Please fuck me now!”</p><p>He quickly shoved himself inside of me without any warning. I arched off of the bed and wrapped my legs around his waist. He slammed deep inside of me as we both moaned without losing eye contact. He set a fast, hard pace, sliding almost all the way out then slamming back into me. I wasn't going to last long if he kept doing this. He could tell I was getting close. “Come for me baby, show me how good I make you feel.” My walls clamped down around him and I came while saying his name over and over. “Yes that's it.”</p><p>I met his thrust with my hips causing him to groan. “Fuck,” he was getting close to his release and he contintinued to hammer into me. “I'm going to come baby,” he shouted as he fucked me harder and faster. He stilled above me as he exploded inside of me. He collapsed on top of me and then rolled off to undo my restraints. “Better than a movie, right?”</p><p>I smiled. “Yes sir.” He scooped me into his arms and carried me back downstairs. I felt like I was in a dream, being carried by a handsome prince. He placed me on the sofa and cuddled up with me and resumed the movie. “I love you,” I whispered.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last two days of classes flew by. We had some small exams before the fall break. I was getting more and more excited for Wednesday night with Ben at my mom’s, she had called me the day after they met and told me how much she liked him. Wednesday came and Ben was waiting for me outside of my house. I kissed Kate goodbye and took my bag out to Ben’s car. </p><p>We drove in silence, him holding my hand the entire time, listening to a Radiohead album on the way. He parked outside of my mom’s house and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entry. I slightly opened my mouth before he shoved his tongue into it, stroking mine in time with the music. I put my hand on the back of his head, effectively pulling him closer to me. I pulled back to catch my breath. “I wish we could do this all day, but we have to go inside.” He nodded. </p><p>I opened the door to my mom’s house and she came running out of the kitchen. “Lily honey!” she held open her arms and hugged me tight. “And Ben,” she gave him a quick hug, still embarrassed to be around him. “Make yourselves at home. I am just making dinner. It should be ready in an hour or so.”</p><p>“We are going to go downstairs to the theater. Can you holler when dinner is ready?”</p><p>“Of course honey.”</p><p>We made our way downstairs. Once we got to the landing, he picked me up over his shoulders and walked me to the chairs in the theater. He sat me down, leaned over and kissed me. He lightly brushed his lips against mine and pulled my bottom lip into his mouth before releasing me and sitting in the chair next to him. I shook my head, got up and straddled him. “You can't tease me and think you are getting away that easy,” I said. I then took his bottom lip into my mouth, doing what he did to me. I released him and gazed into his eyes, they were clouded over with pure lust. “We can't do this,” I said. It was true, my mom was in the room right above us. He gathered the bottom of my dress up and pushed my underwear to the side before sinking a finger inside of me. I closed my eyes and arched my back as I began to ride his finger. It has been three day since I had him all to myself and I missed it. He slid another finger in and groaned as he saw me grind down onto his hand. </p><p>I gasped into his mouth. “We need to stop.” </p><p>“No, I need to be inside of you. We just need to remain quiet.” He reached over to the remote and turned on the projector and selected a random TV channel. He turned to volume up as he undid his pants. “We will make it quick.” I sank down on his thick cock and set a fast pace. He kept his hands on my hips as he guided me along. He bit down on my shoulder, stifling a groan. He moved with me as we grinded against one another. I was already close and he was getting closer, so he picked me up and slammed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him as he fucked me hard and quick and soon my walls began to clench around him. He covered my mouth with his hand to keep me from screaming as he bit my shoulder when he exploded inside of me. It may have been the quickest we have done it, but it was still amazing. He removed himself from me and cleaned us up. </p><p>He captured my mouth with his and lazily kissed me. My mom was soon calling us up for dinner. She made a pot roast that smelled devine. Ben sat next to me and kept his land on my thigh the whole time as we chatted with my mom about school and work. Ben seemed to light up when he started talking about teaching, I could tell it was a passion for him, probably a bigger passion than acting.</p><p>“Are you returning to acting anytime soon?” my mom asked.</p><p>“Yes, during the summer I will be doing a small acting role. I told my agent that I wanted to continue teaching in the fall semester and then I will be done. Doctor Strange will start filming in the winter so I will be traveling around the world doing that.” It just hit me that he is an actor, that he has another job that will cause him to be far away from me. My eyes fell to the hand on my thigh. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. I fought them back and sucked it up. I will need to talk to him about this later.</p><p>“What countries will you be in?” she asked.</p><p>“I will be in Nepal for awhile, but mainly London and New York. I believe most of the filming will be in New York.”</p><p>“That isn't far from us. That's like a 2 hour drive,” my mom said.</p><p>“Okay good, I was worried I wouldn't see Lily as much,” he glanced over to me and furrowed his brow. He could see the sadness in my eyes. He lipped, “what's wrong?” I just patted his hand on my thigh and tried to change the subject.</p><p>“So what's planned for dinner tomorrow?”</p><p>“I have the turkey thawed already. That will go into the oven around 11am. Then we will have mashed potatoes, stuffing, gravy and green beans.”</p><p>“That sounds great, mom.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Thanksgiving was upon us, I slept the night in Ben’s arms in my old bedroom. It was surreal to have a famous actor in my childhood bedroom holding me tight. I woke him up by kissing his neck, he moaned in his sleep. “Good morning,” he said to me. He kissed me on the lips then pulled me tight against him. “I love waking up to you.”</p><p>“I love waking up to you too. I love you so much more than you could ever love me,” I said. It was true. The feelings I have for this man are unexplainable. </p><p>“False.”</p><p>“What are you, Dwight Shrute?”</p><p>He laughed. “I didn't know you like The Office.”</p><p>“It's one of my favorites.” I paused, thinking. “Ooo! We should do an Office marathon one day!” </p><p>“I would be down for that. But back to what I was originally saying, I love you more,” he said.</p><p>“Nope, impossible.”</p><p>“It's possible. If we didn't have to get up, I would make love to you right now to show you how much I do love you. I want to worship your body everyday.” </p><p>“I would love that. I could drop out of school and you could quit your job so you can worship me everyday.” I smiled up at home. He gazed into my eyes for what felt like ages as he rubbed the back of my thigh. </p><p>“God I love you,” he said. “I've never loved someone like this before. I would sacrifice everything to keep you.”</p><p>“I would never make you sacrifice anything for me.” I sat up to get out of bed. </p><p>He hooked his arm around my stomach and pulled me back down and began spooning me. “I want to do it like this next, me behind you, you screaming my name into your arm.” He pulled me tightly against him, I could feel his erection against my ass. He slowly started to hump my backside. His breathing picked up as did his movements until he stilled. “I want you so bad right now.” His erected was still laying hard against my lower back. “Can we do it really quick?”</p><p>“We don't have time. We have to be up to help my mom.” He stretched his arm around me and began rubbing my clit through my underwear. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” I swallowed hard. “We have to get up.”</p><p>“I'm already up,” I could hear the smile in his voice. </p><p>“I'm being serious, Benedict.”</p><p>“Woah, using my full name, you must be serious.” He slowly let go of me and then slammed me back against him. “Never call me Benedict again. It's Ben,” he whispered into my ear. </p><p>“Okay Benedict, sorry about that sir,” I teased him.</p><p>He pulled me even harder against him. “I will fuck you right now if you keep it up. I won't cover your mouth this time, I will make you scream so your mom can hear you. Or better yet, maybe you deserve a spanking.”</p><p>“Yes sir, I deserve a spanking.”</p><p>“Do you want that now, or later?”</p><p>I listened to hear where my mom was in the house. She sounded like she was in the kitchen listening to the radio. “Now sir.”</p><p>“Good answer.” He sat up and slid me over his knees and pulled down my underwear. *smack* “Do you know why I am doing this?” *smack* “Answer me.”</p><p>“Because I called you the wrong name.” *smack*</p><p>“Thats right.” *smack* “You are to address me as Ben or sir. Nothing else.” *smack*. He massaged my backside and handed me my underwear. Before I could grab them, he flipped me on my back and laid on top of me. He brought his hand to my mound and slowly started to toy with me. He rubbed my clit with his thumb as he sank a finger inside of me. “I'm not going to make you come, I'm going to bring you close then take it away,” he explained. He grazed my spot over and over as his thumb kept circling my clit. I was getting close, he knew it so he removed his hand. I took my hand and continued what he left off. He watched as I masterbated. I stuck my middle finger deep inside of my and pressed on my clit. I watched him watching me which turned me on even more. I was soaking wet and wanted his cock right now. “Fuck baby.” He continued to watch as I got closer and closer to my release. I arched my back off the bed the closer I got. “Make yourself come… now!” and with that, I was biting back a scream as I came around my finger. He pulled my hand away from my cunt and licked my finger clean. </p><p>“Now we have to get up.”</p><p>*****</p><p>We went downstairs into the living room. “Mom the parade is on,” I yelled into the kitchen.</p><p>“I will be there in a second!”</p><p>“So this is an american tradition?” he said, looking at the TV. </p><p>“Yes, it is. And it's my favorite thing about Thanksgiving.”</p><p>He pulled me close. “My favorite thing was what happened in your bedroom.” I thought back to this morning, yeah, it was pretty hot watching him watch me as I masterbated. </p><p>“It was pretty hot, wasn't it?” </p><p>“It was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen.”</p><p>“Well I'm glad I could make that happen for you.” I smirked at him and looked back at the TV.</p><p>“I just wish you would have let me in you.”</p><p>I looked over to him. “I know, but we have all the time in the world for that.”</p><p>My mom soon joined us in the living room. The parade was a colorful mess, the winds were very high today so they couldn't use the balloons, only the floats. I explained to Ben that there are typically giant balloons in the shapes of different cartoon characters. I wish he could have seen those. My mom asked us to help her in the kitchen with dinner. Ben and I decided to do the mashed potatoes and stuffing while my mom tends to the turkey.</p><p>We cooked in sync with one another, never stepping on each other’s toes, just dancing around the kitchen together. He started on the mashed potatoes, claiming that he has no clue how to make stuffing, so I began making that. Ben put the potatoes into the boiling water, glancing at me and smiling. He looked so happy and content to be in the kitchen. “You know I was a sous chef before I was an actor.”</p><p>“Really? Thats awesome.”</p><p>“I've done a lot of jobs in the restaurant business. It was one of my passions for so long, I thought that I would go to culinary school instead of drama school, but since my parents were actors, I felt like I was destined to follow in their footsteps. They would have been proud of me no matter what career path I took, sometimes I wish that I did go into culinary. It can be annoying when you can't even go grocery shopping without being noticed.”</p><p>“I can only imagine how tough that can be.”</p><p>“I love my fans, I really do, but sometimes I would like to go unnoticed.”</p><p>“That's how I have always lived my life. I prefer to go unnoticed. You were the first guy who really saw me. Of course there are other guys who have looked at me,” I said and he grimaced, “but they never saw me. They only saw a body, but not the girl underneath it all.”</p><p>“You have the most beautiful soul, it's hard to see past it.” My heart soared. </p><p>We set the table and put out the dishes while my mom carved the turkey. There was a knock at the door. “Mom, who is knocking on the door?”</p><p>“Oh it must be Kate. She didn't know if she was coming or not. I invited her last night when I found out she had nowhere to go today.”</p><p>“Mom!! Kate cannot know that Ben and I are together. Have you forgotten that she is in love with him? Have you forgotten that he is our professor and could lose his job!?”</p><p>I didn't wait for my mom’s response before I turned to Ben. The knocking on the door continued. “What are we going to do?”</p><p>“I will go upstairs. You talk to her, tell her it has to be kept a secret and then come get me,” he said. He was right, we couldn't just push her away during the holidays and we needed to stop hiding from her. Ben made his way upstairs as I rushed to get the door.</p><p>“Where the fuck were you? I was knocking for ages,” Kate said as she pulled me in for a hug.</p><p>I grabbed her by the arms. “I need you to listen to me. My boyfriend is here.”</p><p>“I figured that. There's a fancy car out front. Did you nab yourself a rich boy?”</p><p>“Please listen to me Kate,” I lightly shook her. “No one can know about us dating. Okay? I need you to promise that everything that happens here, stays here. No one can know anything.”</p><p>“Okay, I promise,” she looked at me concerned. I left her in the living room while I walked upstairs to Ben.</p><p>He was sitting on my bed, very nervous looking. “Hey babe, so she promises not to say anything. We can only trust her word. Are you ready?”</p><p>“Im ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went downstairs first and looked nervously at Kate. What was she going to think of this? I know it will break her heart and she may never speak to me again, but I at least hope that she will keep this secret.</p><p>“Okay babe,” I yelled up the stairs.</p><p>It almost felt like a She’s All That movie moment. I kept my eyes on Kate the entire time as I heard Ben coming down the stairs. I looked at him descending, it felt like time stood still. Ben came down and smiled at me.</p><p>“What the fuck is this!?” Kate yelled. She looked at me, pure anger in her eyes. “Lily, we need to talk,” she grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs. “What are you doing? You know that dating a professor is forbidden! You also know that I like him! You let me tell you how much I love him and you never spoke up. I look like a fucking idiot now.”</p><p>“No you dont. I couldn't tell you because we didn't want to risk him losing his job. I love him, I never thought I would love someone like him, but I do.”</p><p>“I thought it was Michael, or Lucas, or even Jackson! I thought that you just were shy about dating someone for whatever weird reason, not a fucking professor.”</p><p>“I need you to promise not to say anything. I want to be with him and he wants to continue to teach. I know your feelings for him, and I’m sorry, I really am. I didnt want to hurt you at all. It hurts me right now to know that I’ve hurt you.”</p><p>“I've been obsessing over my best friend’s boyfriend all this time and you never said anything. I look like an idiot.”</p><p>“No you dont. You didn't know.”</p><p>“You should have told me. You know that I love that man up there,” Kate said. “Now he likes you, of all people.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You're bland, you're plain, you're boring. A man like that doesn't fall for people like you unless they are wacked out of their minds.”</p><p>“What the fuck Kate.”</p><p>“Its the truth! You don't even try to look presentable, you leave the house in sweatpants and a tee shirt,” she pointed at my current wardrobe which was dark grey sweatpants and one of Ben’s shirts. “I showed him what he could have and he rejected me, claiming he has a girlfriend. I thought that maybe it was a model or an actress, but no, it's a slob like you.”</p><p>Suddenly the door to the basement opened. I expected to see Ben but it was my mom. “Kate leave this house right now!” she shouted. Ben followed her down the steps. Kate kept her eyes on Ben, completely ignoring my mom.</p><p>“No. I want to talk to Benedict alone.”</p><p>I looked over at Ben who slightly shook his head at her. “What good will that do? You just stood down here and insulted my girlfriend.”</p><p>“I will leave if I can talk to you alone.”</p><p>“Fine,” Ben said. I was taken back by that. He shouldn't give into her, she is being unreasonable. “Just give us five minutes,” Ben said looking between me and my mom. I shook my head, exhaled and pushed past Ben. He knew I was hurt, I'm sure it plastered across my face that he would speak to someone like Kate alone. My mom and I made our way upstairs. She held me tight as I cried into her shoulder.</p><p>“It will be okay honey. He is just explaining to her that he loves you and only wants you. Dont let Kate get to you.” I nodded and dragged my feet up to my room. I slammed the door and laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I drummed my fingers against my stomach as I waited to hear the front door close, but it never happened. Kate was still here somewhere, talking to my man. I heard footsteps up to my room and a slight knock at the door.</p><p>“Come in,” I started sitting up as Ben sat next to me. “What happened? Are you going to run off with her now or something?”</p><p>“No. I just explained things to her and asked her to keep it between us 3. She agreed. She wants to talk to you, I think she feels bad for what she said to you. You should give her a chance, she's not all that bad. She's actually very nice and funny.”</p><p>I looked at him with disgust. “What is wrong with everyone? I'm done Ben. If you want to be cordial with her, fine by me. I just won't be around while you do it.”</p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p>“Im saying, Im done. I don't want this if you are going to be friendly and running off with Kate.” I pulled my phone out and called an Uber. “Im going the fuck back to my dorm.”</p><p>“Oh no you’re not! We are going to talk about this.”</p><p>“There's nothing to talk about.” I grabbed my bag off the bed and ran downstairs. I explained to my mom that I had to leave, she understood. She gave me a warm hug and told me to call her when I get back to the dorms. I heard Ben trying to talk to me, but Kate stayed close to his side, watching me throw my temper tantrum.</p><p>It was raining when I walked outside. The uber had pulled up. Ben followed me out of the house. “If you get in that car, we are done,” he said.</p><p>“Good, my wish has been granted.” He grabbed my arm and spun me around so I slammed into his chest. I breathed in his cologne, I still loved this man, but I need time apart from him. Am I being irrational? Yes, I am aware of that, but if he is going to be nice to the enemy, then why should I stick around to soon get my feelings hurt.</p><p>I got into the uber, Ben’s heart breaking right in front of me. As I drove off, I watched him get into his car, likely to follow me back to my dorm. I can't believe this night turned out the way it did. In the span of 30 minutes I lost a best friend and a boyfriend. What was I going to do about Kate? We still need to live together. She can have Ben for all I care, but what hurt was her telling me that I am a plain Jane.</p><p>I arrived at the dorm just as Ben parked behind me. He wasn't in his disguise so he couldn't exit his car so he rolled the window down and begged me to speak to him. I walked over to his car and got in. “Listen Ben, and really listen to me. This isn't going to work out.”</p><p>“But we were having a good day today.”</p><p>“Correct, we were having a good day. Until you went and befriended the enemy. I don't want to do this,” I opened the car door. “Go be with Kate for all I care, but you wont be with me.” I slammed the door and walked into my dorm. I needed a good night’s sleep. At least I won't have to deal with Kate for three more days.</p><p>*****</p><p>I spent the whole weekend in my bed. Ben called 47 times and texted me even more than that. Most of his texts were him begging for me to talk to him, I only responded to three of his texts, asking him to leave me alone. He didn't listen, he was persistent to speak to me.</p><p>Saturday night, a knock came on my door. I already knew it was Ben, no one else was on campus. I opened the door to reveal a red eyed Ben, he has been crying. He stepped into my room and put his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. Before I could say no, he pulled me into a searing kiss that I reluctantly returned. “Please come back to me,” he kissed me deeper, his tongue evading my mouth. Soon we were ripping each other’s clothes off, I kept telling myself that I needed to stop this, I needed to push him off of me, but before I could tell him no, he was ripping my underwear off and sinking into me with one push. He didn't even check to see if I was ready for him, he somehow knew that I was. With one hard push he gasped and said, “Please be mine, all mine.” He continued to slam into me, hitting my spot over and over. This had to stop. I began pushing him off of me.</p><p>“We can't do this.”</p><p>He removed himself from me. “Yes we can. Let me just have this one moment and I won't try anything again until you are ready.”</p><p>“We cannot do this, Benedict.”</p><p>He inhaled sharply. I knew that he didn't want me to call him Benedict, but he wasn't my Ben anymore. He belonged to someone else, someone that isnt plain, that can make him laugh, that has a personality. “Please baby. I love you so much, I can't walk out of here without calling you my girlfriend. You are the love of my life.”</p><p>“No,” was all I could say. He walked up to me and put his hands on my waist, us both still naked. He rubbed his cock between my legs, sending chills up my spine.</p><p>“Your body is reacting to me, you want this. Get out of your head and lets just fuck and then we can talk.”</p><p>Before I could say no, he was kissing me again and rubbing his cock up and down my entrance. I opened my eyes to find him watching me. He pushed back into me with force. I tried my best to keep him away from me, but there's only so much I can do. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he quickly fucked me. I pressed my breasts against his chest, trying to achieve more friction. “Don't leave me,” he said. I didn't want to hear this right now, I wanted to shut my brain off and enjoy this moment. “Please stay with me.” He hammered into me hard.</p><p>Before I knew what I was doing, I flipped us over so I was on top and then put my hand over his mouth. “Stop talking. If you want to do this, you need to stop asking me to come back.”</p><p>“Get on your hands and knees,” he said. I complied with his request and soon he was shoving back into me. This isn't the way I wanted to say goodbye, but it was at least some form of goodbye. He slapped my ass as he started to fuck me. “You are not to call me Benedict again, do you understand?” He smacked my ass again.</p><p>I just nodded. I was going to call him Professor Cumberbatch for now on, not Benedict or Ben. Afterall, he was just my professor. A professor that I fell in love with. A professor that I ripped the heart out of. He put his hands on my waist and slammed my body against his. Soon, I was coming around him and he groaned at the feeling of having his cock squeezed. “Ah fuck,” he continued the fast, hard pace and came inside me.</p><p>I cleaned myself up and got under my covers. I just wanted to disappear at this moment, how do I tell him to leave without sounding like a complete bitch?</p><p>“Do you want me to go?” he asked. I nodded. I could see his eyes begin to well up. “Can we talk about this soon? I just need to know what happened. I know that you are mad that I was being friendly with Kate, that was my huge mistake. I heard everything she said to you, and I still talked to her. I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry. I wish I could take it back. I wish we could go back to this morning.”</p><p>“It's too late. The damage is done. In one day, I lost my best friend and boyfriend.”</p><p>“You didn't lose me. If anyone asks, I'm still saying I'm in a relationship because I'm not going to give up on us. We were meant to meet, we were meant to be together.”</p><p>“But we won't be together. We aren't meant for one another. At least not right now. We need time apart.”</p><p>“I don't want time apart. I want my girlfriend back.”</p><p>“You should go. I'm going to go to bed.”</p><p>“Okay, I won't keep you up. Just know that I love you very much and this isn't over. I'm going to fight to keep you.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Monday came quickly. Kate never came to the room on Sunday which I was praying for. Benedict texted me 14 times Sunday, telling me how beautiful I am, how sweet I am and how much he loves me. I didn't respond, I don't think he expected a response anyway.</p><p>I made my way to drama class. I was nervous to see both of them in the same room again. I don't like them sharing the same space, it makes me want to vomit. I took a seat in the last row, Jackson soon joining me. Benedict entered the room and looked for me right away. He saw I wasn't in my normal seat but then his eyes landed on me and it looked like a weight was taken off of his chest. “How was your Thanksgiving?” Jackson asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.</p><p>“It wasn't the best.”</p><p>My phone buzzed, it was from Benedict. It just said “Please don't talk to Jackson.” I ignored the text and continued talking to Jackson.</p><p>“How was your break?” I smiled, willing happiness to wash over me. Lucas and Michael joined us. They all told me about their break. Jackson went to Michael’s family for Thanksgiving and Lucas spent it at the dorms because he doesn't like to celebrate Thanksgiving for whatever reason. The door opened revealing Kate. She walked in, smiling at Benedict and taking a seat in the front row. This made me want to punch her dead in the face.</p><p>Benedict started the class, I didn't pay attention to a word he said and I don't think he was even focused on what he was saying. Once class was over, Jackson and I walked out together. “Do you want to go to the cafe? Lucas and I are going.”</p><p>“Sure.” Jackson put his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the cafe. It felt nice to have a good friend so close to me. Jackson is my only ally at this school now. My only true friend. We entered the cafe and Lucas waved us over.</p><p>My phone buzzed after I got my coffee.</p><p>
  <em>Please tell me you aren't with Jackson.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am. Why does it matter?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It matters because though you refuse to believe it, you are still mine.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not yours. I'm no ones.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, you belong to me whether you like it or not</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How was Kate? I'm sure she stayed late to talk to you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have no feelings for Kate. I have feelings for you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have to stop this back and forth. Don't contact me again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know I wont be able to do that.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I put my phone away, ignoring any other texts that came through. “So is something going on between you and Kate? She didn't sit with you today.” Jackson said.</p><p>“Yeah, her and I aren't on speaking terms, which sucks because we live together.”</p><p>“Do you want me to come back with you to your room?” Jackson asked.</p><p>“That would be awesome. But that won't stop her from strangling me in my sleep.”</p><p>“So you strangle her first.” We all laughed. “I would be happy to escort you home and hangout for awhile.”</p><p>We finished our coffee and said goodbye to Lucas. Jackson walked me to my dorm, the black Audi was outside of my dorm, but I pretended not to notice and Jackson walked me into my dorm. Kate was in the room, shit. She didn't look up at us as we entered, she kept her eyes on her laptop. Good. I grabbed my books for English and dragged Jackson along with me to the picnic tables out front, the black Audi still idling on the curb.</p><p>“I can walk you to English, if you want.”</p><p>“No it's fine, I can get there myself. I don't want you to be late for your class.”</p><p>“We are going to the same building, so I can at least walk you to the building.”</p><p>“Okay,” I smiled at him.</p><p>We got up and crossed the street, behind the Audi. Jackson walked me to the building and held the door open for me. We stopped in front of my class. He pulled me into a tight hug that I returned and then held the door open for me. Kate didn't sit next to me again, thank God. My phone vibrated all throughout class so I silenced it. It was all texts from Benedict, most likely about Jackson walking me to class. Kate didn't sit with me, thank god. Will my life ever go back to normal?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I checked my phone after class and had six texts from Benedict.</p><p>
  <em>Hi</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why are you with Jackson?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told you to not be with him</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are mine, remember that</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please respond to me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p><em>I miss you</em><br/>-B</p><p>I rolled my eyes, but still responded.</p><p>
  <em>He's my friend who noticed that Kate and I aren't speaking so he walked me to class to cheer me up.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>It didn't take long before he responded.</p><p>
  <em>Please talk to me. Can I call you tonight?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What do we have to talk about?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>About us. Come back to me. It's been four days. Four days apart. Soulmates are not meant to be apart.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We aren't soulmates, Benedict.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's Ben. And yes we are. I know you feel it too</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just deny it if you don't feel it and I will leave you alone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>Of course I can't deny it. What if we are soulmates and I kicked him to the curb? I made my way back to my dorm. Kate was there again on her laptop, she looked up at me then back down to her laptop. I walked to my side of the room and scrolled through my phone, getting text left and right from Benedict. Jackson is planning another party this weekend, I told him I would go but only if he didn't drink until he was drunk. I'm sure Kate was invited. Part of me wants to talk to her, to clear the air, but another part of me thinks, “fuck that bitch.” I will wait for her to talk to me first, then we will see how the conversation goes.</p><p>“Lily,” wow that was quick.</p><p>I turned my head to look at her. She had tears in her eyes, but I didn't address her.</p><p>“I'm so sorry for what I said at your mom’s house. You aren't plain. You are my best friend and I can't stand that we haven't been talking. I didn't mean to drive a wedge between you and Benedict, I really didn't, but you do understand that you both are in different ballparks? He's major league, you are minor league.”</p><p>“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“It's nothing bad. Everyone who isn't a celebrity is in the minor league, some are even in the tee-ball league.”</p><p>“You're pretty much saying that he deserves better than me.”</p><p>“Don't you agree? He's going to be done teaching at one point and he will go back to acting and traveling the world with beautiful women by his side. He will forget about you and break your heart and I will be here to pick up the pieces,” Kate said. She was right about that, he was going to go back to his original lifestyle. Growing up, Kate would get all upset if she saw a picture of him with a beautiful model. I always thought she was being irrational because of course he would be with models, he's a famous actor who has the pick of all women.</p><p>I didn't respond to her, my heart was in the process of breaking more. I need to talk to Benedict, I need to clear the air about everything and how I am feeling. I pulled out my phone and texted Benedict.</p><p>
  <em>Can you come get me? We need to talk.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh thank god. I've been waiting for you to say that.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>He was outside within 10 minutes. I ran to his car and got in, he turned out the radio and smiled at me. I did not return the smile, I just turned my head and looked straight ahead. He drove us to his house and came around to my side of the car and opened the door. He walked me into his house, I sat on his couch, awaiting everything I had to tell him. He took a seat next to me.</p><p>“Okay so where do I begin? I want to explain to you why we broke up and why you should stop contacting me.” His face fell when I said those words. I think he thought I came over to get back together with him, but that is not the case. “We broke up for many reasons. A big one is our future. What are we going to do when you go back to acting? I will still be in school so I can't just drop everything here to come see you and you can't drop what you are doing to come see me. Also the whole Kate thing really upset me. You heard all the horrible things she said and you still talked to her and defended her to me. You said we are soulmates, maybe, maybe not, but I cant stick around to soon get hurt next summer when you go back to your real job.”</p><p>“First of all, I will make time for you. I plan to come down here every weekend to see you. I will be in Nepal for two weeks, but during that time, we can video chat. We can make this work baby. I promise you, this will work.”</p><p>“I just don't see it happening. You would worry the whole time about me hanging out with Jackson, I will worry the whole time about beautiful models hanging around you. This just isn't going to work out. Im sorry.”</p><p>“I won't worry about Jackson. I just worry that I wont have you back.” He grabbed my hand, I didn't pull away. I did truly miss being around him, he made me feel safe and loved. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. “Please don't let this be the end. Also, I don't hangout with models, I am a bit of a loner on set, plus why would they let models on set? Please stop worrying, I would never cheat on you, I am 100 percent committed to you, I only want you.” He kissed the back of my hand.</p><p>I put my hand on top of his and looked him in the eye. I wanted him right now, he looked so handsome. He is wearing a skin tight grey v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans. Before I knew it, I started moving closer to him and he responded by scooting closer to me. I pulled him into me and licked into his mouth. He moaned once our tongues met and began stroking one another. He took control of the kiss, showing me how much he really loved me. He released me and looked into my eyes. “Are you sure about this? I don't want to confuse things even more,” he said.</p><p>“I'm not sure about anything right now. I don't know what I want.”</p><p>“Then we should stop. I want you to figure out what you want before we continue this.” He put his hand on my thigh, heat radiating off of his hand. “I want to keep kissing you, I really do, but if you aren't committed to us, then I don't want to do this until you are.”</p><p>“But I want this right now.”</p><p>“I want you to want this forever. I'm not going to do this until you commit to me.”</p><p>“Fine. Then can you take me home.”</p><p>“Yes, I can do that.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The weeks went by and I still didn't make my mind up about Benedict. I want to be with him, but the future scares me. Winter break is getting close and the semester is almost over. Kate and I are on good terms, we sit together in class, she makes comments about how stupid Benedict is for letting me leave that day. Jackson and I spend a lot of time together. We even party together and he doesnt drink to excess.</p><p>Benedict and I stopped talking all together. He sent me a happy birthday text and that was about it. I spent my birthday with Jackson, Lucas and Michael. I almost wished it was with Benedict. I did miss him and I wonder if he misses me as much.</p><p>That day, Kate was hanging out with me in our room. She could tell that something was on my mind, something was making me distant.</p><p>“What's wrong?”</p><p>“I miss him, Kate. I want him back. I really miss him. But I'm afraid he moved on from us.”</p><p>“There's no way he moved on silly girl. He said you are soulmates, he likely didn't look for anyone else because he is waiting for you.”</p><p>“What do I do? You have more experience with this.”</p><p>“Go to him. Here, you can take my car,” she tossed me her keys.</p><p>I ran out of the dorm into the pouring rain. I found her car in the parking lot. I drove to Ben’s house and waited outside, trying to collect my thoughts. What if he doesn't want me back? What if he DOES want me back? I ran up to his door and knocked three times.</p><p>The door opened to reveal a beautiful blonde woman. She was wearing a cute white dress and her hair was up in a tight bun. “Hello, can I help you?”</p><p>“Um yes… is Ben home?”</p><p>“He's in the shower. Do you want to wait or I can tell him you stopped by.”</p><p>“I will leave. Just tell him Lily stopped by and it's important that he contacts me.” I didn't wait for her response before I turned and ran to the car and sped away. Who the fuck was that woman? Why was she in Ben’s house?</p><p>I got to my dorm and found Kate. Once she saw me, she knew it was a disaster. She hugged me tight though I was soaked from the rain. “What happened?”</p><p>“There was some girl there! He was in the shower so I fled the scene. Who is that woman?! I thought we were supposed to be soulmates but I guess I was wrong.” My phone started to ring, I looked down at it and ignored it.</p><p>“Aren't you going to answer? He may have a good explanation.”</p><p>“Kate, a good explanation for having a hot blonde at his house?”</p><p>“Maybe it's his sister.”</p><p>“His sister is a lot older than him, so it's not her.”</p><p>My phone rang again. I picked it up in my hand and looked at Kate. Kate took the hint and left the room. “Hello?”</p><p>“Hey Lily. Rebecca told me you stopped by. Whats up?” He had a cold tone to his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, I was coming to talk to you, but I see you have a guest so I will leave you alone.”</p><p>“No wait,” he said before I could hangup. “Can we talk in person? I can come to you.”</p><p>“Okay. Kate may come back though.”</p><p>“I don't care at this point. I just want to talk to you.”</p><p>Ben was knocking on my door within 10 minutes of him hanging up. He was in his disguise, his scarf covering most of his face. I let him in and he took his disguise off.</p><p>“So what did you want to talk about?” he asked. How about who that woman is?</p><p>“Who is that woman staying with you?”</p><p>“Rebecca? She and I are very close, we grew up together. She called me and told me she was in town and that she needed a place to stay for a week. She goes home tomorrow. Oh and before you keep stressing, she's my cousin.” It felt like a weight was lifted off my chest.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>He laughed. “I told you that you and I are soulmates. Do you really think I would do anything to sabotage that?”</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>“Is that what you wanted to talk about?”</p><p>“No. I wanted to give us another try.”</p><p>He instantly wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. He kissed up my neck, along my jawline until he reached my lips. He placed a soft kiss on them that turned into a passionate, needing kiss. He pushed me against the door and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I groaned at the feeling of my body wrapped around him. “Yes, let's give us another try,” he said before he captured my mouth into another searing kiss. He began to move his hips up to me, effectively slamming me against the door with each thrust. I could feel his erection against my hip with every thrust. He walked me over to my bed and laid me down and then was on top of me. “I've wanted this for weeks now. I missed you so fucking much.” He grabbed my pants and pulled them down. His finger grazed the outside of my underwear, looking at me as he did so. “You're so wet already baby.”</p><p>I moaned and shook my head. “Only for you.”</p><p>“Yes, only for me.” He moved my underwear to one side and slid his finger up and down my entrance, never entering me. “Fuck you are so wet.” My body felt like it was on fire as he continued to tease me. He removed my underwear and sank two fingers into my wetness. “Fuck,” was all he could say. He began pumping his fingers inside of me. I tried my best to hold off my orgasm, but it crashed over me as I squeezed Ben’s fingers. He groaned at the sensation of me squeezing his fingers and said, “Say that you are mine.”</p><p>“I'm yours.”</p><p>“Yes you are. You will never leave me again.”</p><p>“Never,” I arched my back off the bed when he hit my spot over and over.</p><p>He ripped my underwear off and brought my shirt up to my hands, then tied my hands together with my shirt to my headboard. “I ought to spank you for making us lose all that time that we could have spent together.”</p><p>“Please do, sir.”</p><p>“Fuck, yes.” He flipped me over and put his weight on my legs. He spanked me three times before he couldn't handle it anymore and flipped me back over. He took his jeans off, which I was surprised to find he had nothing underneath. Ben spread my legs and aligned himself with my entrance. “You ready?” I nodded over and over. He pushed into me with a cry. He brought his hand to my clit and began rubbing it as he fucked me. “Fuck you feel so good. Nothing will compare to this. No one can do this to you, only me.” He continued pounding into me and stilled. He looked at me, “say it.” Then he continued to pound deep inside of me.</p><p>“No one can do this to me, just you.” Ben grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulder, giving him better access to hit my spot over and over until I cried out in sheer pleasure.</p><p>I heard Kate fumbling with her keys outside. Ben stilled again and looked at the door then back to me. Fuck. Ben didn't remove himself, he started a slow pace while staring at the door. He looked back at me, bracing for the entrance of Kate. He pulled the covers over us as Kate entered.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Im so sorry,” she said. She grabbed something in the room and ran out of the room. We kept the covers over us, creating a hot environment. We soon were both sweating as we slid out bodies against one another. My phone buzzed, likely Kate apologizing.</p><p>“Fuck me hard daddy,” I said. He groaned loudly at my words and picked up his pace, fucking me with such velocity that I thought we would break the bed.</p><p>“Call me daddy again,” he said with a huff. He continued his fast, hard pace.</p><p>“I said, fuck me hard daddy.”</p><p>“Fuck!” He and I were both close to our release. “Come for me baby. Come with me.” He slammed into me three more times before we were both coming, crying out as we came. He pulled the covers off of our heads and untied my wrists. He was still inside of me, I wanted to keep us connected for as long as possible. “That was amazing. I like you calling me daddy.”</p><p>“I knew you would.” He removed himself and pulled his jeans back on as I pulled my clothes back on. I checked my phone. Kate had texted me, apologizing over and over for walking in on us. I told her it was no big deal, she didn't know.</p><p>Ben sat next to me on the bed and put his head on my shoulder. “So you are my girlfriend again, right?”</p><p>“Yes. We are back together for now.”</p><p>“For now? You mean forever.”</p><p>“I don't know the future.”</p><p>“My future is with you.”</p><p>I waved him off. “Yeah yeah. So what are your plans for winter break?”</p><p>“I may go back to London to see my family. What about you?”</p><p>“Probably staying here for a couple of days then going to my mom’s. She met a new guy so I get to meet him during the break.”</p><p>“It's going to be hard to be apart from you.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine… By the way, I like to be transparent about things. I should probably tell you everything that happened while we were apart.”</p><p>“Am I going to be unhappy?”</p><p>“Probably. While we were apart, I spent a lot of time with Jackson.”</p><p>“I know. I saw you guys leave together everyday.”</p><p>“Well that's not all. We partied… A LOT together.”</p><p>“Whats a lot?”</p><p>“Every weekend. Friday and Saturday nights I would go to his frat house to hangout with the guys.”</p><p>He exhaled loudly, clearly upset with this information. “I don't like that. Did you sleep with any of them?”</p><p>I paused, I didn't know. Some nights I would get so drunk, I would wake up in my bed, not knowing how I got there. “I dont think so.”</p><p>“What do you mean by ‘I don't think so’?”</p><p>“I was drunk most nights. But now that we are back together, I am giving up partying to be with you. I only want you. Kate was with me most nights, she would have told me if I slept with someone.”</p><p>“I don't like this Lily. Should I have worn a condom just now?”</p><p>“No! Oh my god, I shouldn't have just told you.”</p><p>“No no, you aren't getting out of it that easy. I now have to go get tested and you should too.”</p><p>Kate knocked on the door. “Come in,” I said. Kate hesitantly opened the door. “I'm glad you are here,” I said as Kate set her bag down and sat on her bed. “Did I sleep with anyone those nights we were partying?”</p><p>She laughed. “You? Sleep with someone other than Benedict? Hell no. Any time you got drunk, you told everyone about a mystery man named Ben. Thankfully you never mentioned that he is our professor. Everyone at the parties all knew that you are in love with a guy named Ben and that you wanted him back. I stayed with you during every party, I never left your side and I don't drink so I'm one hundred percent positive that you didn't sleep with anyone.”</p><p>“You never left her side?”</p><p>“Never. I promise.” She batted her eyes at us.</p><p>“Well I should get out of here, you're not off the hook for this Lily. We are going to talk about the partying and Jackson.”</p><p>“What about Jackson?” Kate asked.</p><p>“Just that I hangout with him a lot,” I said.</p><p>“A lot.” She repeated.</p><p>“That doesn't make me feel any better,” Ben said. He started putting his coat on along with his scarf. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. “I love you baby, I will see you in class.”</p><p>I pulled him down and whispered in his ear, “yes daddy.” He pulled back and looked me in the eye, lust burning in him. He smiled and kissed me again and walked out. God I love that man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: This chapter contains a rape scene. Please avoid this chapter if that will upset you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday came quickly, Ben was finally in a good mood during class. The weeks before, he was miserable, fumbling through class and he was getting a reputation for being the angry professor, but now he was making jokes, telling stories of his career and meeting with students after class. He made me smile everytime I looked at him.</p><p>Jackson could tell I was in a much better mood recently. One day, Jackson entered the class and saw me smiling. I was smiling thinking about Ben and how happy I am to be back with him. “What are you smiling about?”</p><p>“Just happy. I'm back with my boyfriend.” Jackson’s face fell and sadness washed over him.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Class flew by. I walked out with Jackson, knowing that Ben wouldn't like that, but I wasn't about to lose a friend over a jealous boyfriend. Before we left the class, Ben said, “Miss Weston, can I please speak to you a minute?” I waved to Jackson and went up to Ben’s desk. The class had all left by the time I made my way to him. “What did I say about Jackson?”</p><p>“You didn't say anything about him, sir.”</p><p>“You know how I feel about you hanging out with him, especially now that I know that you partied together. Why don't you meet me in my office in 5 minutes and we will go over things.”</p><p>I nodded and left the room. Jackson was outside waiting for me. “I have to meet with our professor about some stuff. I will see you tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>“Okay. Good luck.” He gave me a quick hug and walked down the hall. I walked the opposite direction to his office. I sat on the floor outside of it, waiting for him. He came down the hall, spotting me on the floor.</p><p>“Come on in.” He unlocked his door and ushered me in and closed the door.</p><p>“What do we need to talk about?” Is it about…” he cut me off with a kiss before I could say the name ‘Jackson.’</p><p>“Ive wanted to fuck you in my office since the day I first invited you here.” He walked me back to his desk and lifted me onto it. “Do you want this cock inside of you?”</p><p>“Yes daddy,” he groaned at my words.</p><p>“Take your pants down.” I complied and removed my pants and underwear. I slowly began to rub myself, causing Ben to stop removing his pants as he watched me masturbate. I slowly added a finger into my entrance and rubbed my clit with my thumb. I kept my eyes locked on to Ben who had his eyes on my hand. He didn't remove his gaze as he finished taking his pants and boxer briefs off. He stepped close to me, still watching my hand. He then looked at me and grinned. Ben grabbed my hand and removed it and replaced it with his own. “Don't make a noise. There are other rooms with people in them next to mine, but god I wish I could make you scream right now… Do you want to lay back on the desk or would you rather me bend you over the desk?”</p><p>“I don't care, just take me right now.” Before I could finish the sentence, he shoved his cock deep inside of me, covering my mouth with his hand as he did so, stopping a moan.</p><p>“You like when I fuck you, dont you?” he whispered. He started a slow, agonizing pace. “You like being fucked when someone could hear us.” He licked his way into my mouth as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. “Do you like my thick cock?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” I tried my hardest to whisper.</p><p>“Do you like it inside of you, stretching you out?”</p><p>“God yes,” that one was a bit louder than a whisper. I covered my own mouth with my hand as I came around his cock.</p><p>“Jesus that felt good, you squeezing me like that.” He continued to grind inside of me causing me to let out a soft moan. “Yes, come again. I want you to come again before I do.” He lifted my shirt up and grabbed my nipple with his mouth. He teased me and nibbled on my nipple. I clenched around him a second time as I came around him. He rubbed my clit as he got closer and closer to his own release. His hips started to lose their rhythm the harder he pounded into me. He suddenly erupted inside of me and stilled his hips. “Fuck everytime with you is like heaven.” He removed himself from me and kissed me lightly.</p><p>I put my clothes back on and took a seat in a chair by his desk. “Is there something you wanted to see me about? Besides sex.”</p><p>“Yes, it's about Jackson. You two are close, so I can't ask you not to hang out with him, but can you at least not go to parties with him?”</p><p>“I won't stop being his friend, but I will stop partying. I wasn't planning on partying anymore now that we are back together.” I exhaled and put my hands on my knees. “I do plan on going to a concert tomorrow night with Jackson.”</p><p>He groaned. “Why can't I take you?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? You take me into a concert pit that could easily turn into a mosh pit. You, a celebrity? You would get mobbed right away.”</p><p>“Who is going to protect you in case things get rowdy?”</p><p>“Jackson.”</p><p>“I don't like that thought.”</p><p>“Too bad. We made the plans last week before you and I were even speaking, and I'm very excited about it, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Just be careful.” He got up and headed for his office door. “Okay, off you go.” He pressed me against the door, bringing me into a passionate kiss. “Have a good rest of your day.”</p><p>“You too. I’ll text you!” I ran out the door, looking at the clock on my phone. I'm going to be late for English!</p><p>*****</p><p>Jackson picked me up for the concert. The venue was small, already packed. I grabbed Jackson’s hand and led him through the crowd of people. Jackson stayed behind me, keeping his hands on my hips to protect me from the mass of people. The opening band played, the crowd wasn't really into them and neither was I. I was only here for the main act, not all these opening hometown bands.</p><p>During the 3rd band, people started to get rowdy, nothing I couldn't handle but when the main act came on, that's when the crowd really got out of hand. Jackson held me back from getting sucked into the vortex. He pulled me flush against his body and breathed into my ear. I could feel he was hard against my lower back. The crowd pushed us closer to one another. He reached around and grabbed my thigh, stroking it. He said something to me, but I couldn't hear him over the music, I also couldn't run away. Where was I to run? Into the vortex of people?</p><p>I kept thinking of Ben, what he would do if he were here instead of Jackson. Ben would likely have shoved his hand down my pants by now since no one is paying any attention. The thought of Ben touching me made me slam back against Jackson. He kissed the side of my neck and I jerked away. What the fuck? Maybe the vortex wasn't the worst idea. I started to scoot closer to the mosh pit, Jackson grabbed me and pulled me flush against his body. I wanted the concert to end, but people screamed for another song so the band came back out on stage.</p><p>By the time it was done, there was a wet spot on my back, likely Jackson’s precome. This was going to be an awkward ride home. We found our way out of the venue and to Jackson’s car. I took the passenger seat and whipped out my phone, trying to look busy so he didn't talk to me about what just happened.</p><p>
  <em>Concert is over</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How was it? Did Jackson get handsy?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He did in fact. I couldn't ward him off, there were too many people around so we were stuck together.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>I had to tell Ben the truth, I didn't want him to find out another way of what happened between Jackson and I.</p><p>
  <em>What happened?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was behind me, he protected me from the mass of crowds, but he got painfully hard against me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?! I'm going to kill that kid, I mean it this time. Doesn't he know you are spoken for?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah but he hasn't seen the guy so I'm pretty sure he thinks my boyfriend is a fake.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God dammit. I wish I was there. I wish I could have gotten hard against you back. I would then take you to the bathrooms and fuck you. You could scream all you want, no one would hear you over the music.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please don't turn me on while I'm in the car with Jackson.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I better stop. Text me when you get home</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>Jackson dropped me off at the curb, telling me how wonderful of a time he had. I think he expected a kiss goodnight. I got into my room and hugged Kate tight. “Oh my god, hi Lily. Are you okay?”</p><p>“The concert was good, but Jackson was hard the entire time and he was pressed against me. I think he thinks my boyfriend is a fake since he never sees us together.”</p><p>“Oh shit Lily. I'm sorry you went through that.”</p><p>“And Ben is mad about it.”</p><p>“Why did you tell him?”</p><p>“I don't like to keep anything from him.”</p><p>“I wish I had what you two have.”</p><p>The following day, I purposefully arrived late to drama class to avoid speaking long to Jackson. He waved when I entered, Ben looked annoyed at me being late to class as I took my seat. Ben had us get into groups of 5. Ours consisted of me, Kate, Jackson, Lucas, and Michael. We had to discuss a Shakespeare play and then present our ideas to the class. I wanted to kill Ben for putting us in groups, I think he did it on purpose to teach me a lesson. Jackson kept giving me looks, telling me that he wants to speak to me after class. Ben made his rounds and stopped at our group.</p><p>“Jackson, can I see you after class?” MY SAVIOR! I gave Ben a thankful look and continued our discussion. I have no idea what he could talk to Jackson about, but at least I could avoid Jackson today.</p><p>Class ended after our presentations. I walked out with Kate and Lucas, talking about a show on Netflix we all liked. Jackson asked me to meet him tonight out in front of my dorm. I couldn't say no because I had no excuse, he put me on the spot.</p><p>He wants to meet with me tonight<br/>-Lily</p><p>I put my phone in my purse and walked to English class.</p><p>*****</p><p>Ben never responded to my text, likely busy with the rest of his day. Night soon fell over the campus and I made my way out to the picnic benches and waited for Jackson. He came 10 minutes after I arrived and sat across from me. He was wearing a nice sweater and jeans, he actually looked rather handsome tonight.</p><p>“Lily,” he smiled. “I wanted to talk to you about some stuff.”</p><p>“Okay whats up?”</p><p>“I like you, like a lot. I want to be your boyfriend so bad. I still think back to our first date, I want to take you on another soon, maybe this weekend?”</p><p>“I have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Who none of us have seen except Kate claims to have met him twice. How is it your best friend has only met him twice? Seems a bit odd to me.”</p><p>“It's not a normal relationship. He's a lot older than me and lives off campus.” Just as I was talking about Ben, the black Audi pulled up.</p><p>Get in. Tell him it's your boyfriend coming to pick you up<br/>-B</p><p>“Thats my boyfriend now,” I motioned to the black Audi. “I have to go.”</p><p>“Can I meet this mystery man?”</p><p>“Not tonight, we have plans and we are going to be late for them.”</p><p>“Plans during the week?”</p><p>“Yes.” And with that, I left Jackson sitting at the picnic tables and entered Ben’s car. I kissed him, inwardly thanking him for showing up when he did.</p><p>“What did he have to say?”</p><p>“He apparently really likes me and wants to take me out. Oh and he doesn't believe you exist so thank you for showing up when you did.”</p><p>“Of course he still does. What are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“I have no fucking clue. I'm just hoping it fizzles out on Christmas break. Speaking of which… I guess I wont see you all Christmas break, that's a long time to be apart.”</p><p>“It is,” he parked his car at his house. “I don't know what I'm going to do. We can talk everyday and have phone sex,” he winked at me and helped me out of the car.</p><p>I love being at his house, it felt like my third home. First being my mom’s, second being the dorms. “I guess I will chill here for an hour or so before I should go back.”</p><p>“Now what could we do in an hour?”</p><p>*****</p><p>Christmas break starts today, Ben is flying back to London. We spent one final night together last night and we planned to not see each other today so we werent a crying mess in front of one another. I planned to stay at the dorms for 3 days then head to my mom’s until break was over.</p><p>The first day went fine. Ben and I didnt talk at all because of his flight, but I'm sure we will speak tomorrow. I spent most of the day puttering about, cleaning the room and watching Netflix. I decided not to leave my room that day, opting to stay in and catch up on some of my shows.</p><p>The following day, I still haven't heard from Ben. I didn't want to text him first and bother him, afterall, he was finally with his family and friends. A knock came at my door, I jumped up thinking it was Kate who forgot some things, including her keys. I opened the door to find Jackson standing on the other side of it. He pushed past me and sat on my bed. “Please, come in,” I said to no one.</p><p>“Come sit with me,” Jackson said, patting the spot next to him. I did not lock the door, just in case I needed to run away quickly and slowly took the seat next to him. “I don't believe you have a boyfriend. He would be with you right now if you did. You wouldn't have let me into your dorm if you did.”</p><p>“Well you kind of let yourself in.”</p><p>“Let me finish! I want to be your boyfriend. I want a lot more than that, but you keep pushing me to the side. I know you, I know you aren't like the rest of the girls who play hard to get. I believe you are easy but pretend to be hard to get. If I were to kiss you right now, you would return it.”</p><p>“No I wouldn't, like I said, I have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” He scooted closer to me and grabbed the back of my head.</p><p>“Get off, Jackson!”</p><p>“No. Now for my hypothesis,” he leaned in and tried to kiss me but I effectively dodged him. He wouldn't let up, he kept trying to kiss me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, it repulsed me. He slammed me against the bed and tried again, finally catching my lips with his. I tried my best to get away from him, but he had all his body weight pinned on me. His hands found their way under my shirt and started cupping my breast. I tried to buck him off of me, but he slammed his other arm down against my waist.</p><p>Jackson then tried to take my pants off. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. That's when I realized he was holding his hand tightly over my mouth. He was able to get my pants off and his fingers grazed my entrance. I tried to scream again, but he held his hand tighter over my mouth. He tried to insert a finger into me, but I clamped my legs tight to ward him off. He was distracted and in that moment, I was able to scream bloody murder. I knew some of the girls were still in their dorms for the rest of the week. I screamed help three times before someone finally opened my door.</p><p>It was Janelle, a girl across the hall from me. She saw the state I was in and pulled Jackson off of me. “Im calling the police! I know who you are Jackson Roberts!” Janelle yelled as she pulled her phone out. Jackson got off the bed and pushed Janelle against the wall, pinning her to it. He threw her on the bed next to me and then closed and locked the door. Jackson turned toward the door and put his arms against it, looking down at his feet. Janelle showed me her phone, she was on the line with 911, they could hear everything.</p><p>“What are you going to do to us?” Janelle’s voice was shaky.</p><p>“Let me think and I will tell you!” Jackson shouted.</p><p>Janelle then shouted, “We are in Gambler Dorms on campus, room 103.” and then hung up. Jackson whipped around quickly and charged at Janelle. I stood up and got between them. Jackson cocked his fist back and punched me twice in the face before I dropped on the bed, a bloody mess. I could taste the blood running from gashes on my face. Jackson then pulled my underwear all the way off, fighting off Janelle. He pulled his own pants down and tried to enter me, but I kicked him off. I got on the bed and curled into a tight ball in the corner of the bed. I held my legs tight together with my arms. I wasn't going to let him back near me again, I would kill him.</p><p>“Come back here bitch.” He got on the bed and grabbed my wrist. He was able to pull me out of the ball and went back to the position of trying to stick his dick in me. Janelle kept trying to fight him off, where the fuck were the police?! It felt like hours had passed, when it was likely two minutes. I had to protect Janelle, she was a sweet innocent girl who just lost her mom to cancer. She needed to be protected at all costs. Jackson got back on top of me, I tried my best to fight him off, but it was useless. I looked at her and nodded toward the door. She ran to the door and screamed for help down the hall. Jackson was in me. I felt numb, I felt used up, I felt lifeless. Three girls entered the room and pulled him off of me, one punching him dead in the face, causing blood to come out of his nose. I stayed laying on the bed, but curled back into a ball.</p><p>I heard the jingle of handcuffs coming down the hall. Janelle sat next to me, stroking my hair. She asked me if I wanted to call anyone. I didn't know who to call. My mom would just freak out and come up here, but I didn't want to bother her, she was likely with her new boyfriend. Ben wouldn't be able to get to me in time and he would really worry.</p><p>Janelle helped me put pants on and then walked me to the bathroom. She cleaned up my cuts and stroked my hair more. She hugged me tight, I didn't return the hug. I felt like I was floating next to my body and I had become dead inside. Janelle walked me back to my room. She told me she was just across the hall and for me to keep my door locked and to not answer it for anyone. I nodded in agreement. I got under my cover and cried. I cried for hours and hours, soon all my tears were gone because I had none left.</p><p>Ben tried calling me six times. I ignored each call. He probably thought I was mad at him, but I was in fact mad at myself for letting Jackson do that to me. I should have been stronger, but I needed to protect Janelle. After the seventh call, Ben switched to texts.</p><p>
  <em>This isn't funny, I'm starting to worry about you. Please respond so I know you are okay.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>30 Minutes later, I got another text.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not going to sleep until I hear from you. It's almost 3am here, I will stay up all night until I hear from you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>He called again. I answered on the second ring.</p><p>“Hello?” I know I sounded like death because I felt like death.</p><p>“What's wrong?! What happened? And don't say ‘nothing.’” I didn't respond, he switched to video call. I turned on my camera so he could see how awful my night was. “WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! WHO DID THAT TO YOU?” He shouted. I flinched at his words.</p><p>“I'm sorry.”</p><p>“Why are you apologizing? Who did that to you?”</p><p>“I'm afraid to tell you. I'm afraid you will leave me.”</p><p>“Just tell me what happened.”</p><p>“Jackson happened.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” He looked hurt by my words, like he thought I cheated on him.</p><p>“He came to my room and… things happened. I tried to get away, I really did, I even screamed bloody murder but he kept his hand over my mouth. When I finally could scream, Janelle, the girl who lives across the hall from me, came to my door. He locked us both in. He punched me in the face and then… he… he…” I couldn't stop the tears from falling.</p><p>“I'm coming home. Where is he now?”</p><p>“The police took him away. Please don't come home. It's not worth ruining your break over.”</p><p>“You realize how insane that sounds! You were… were…” he couldn't even say the word. I just nodded. “I have to pack my bags. I will be on the next flight out of London, okay? I will be home in 10 hours or so. Please do not sleep alone. Try to see if Janelle can sleep over. I will be home soon. I love you so much. And trust me when I say I will be taking care of the Jackson situation. I don't care if he puts me to everyone, I would rather lose my job than to have him get away with this.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Janelle slept in Kate’s bed. She felt safer being with someone too. She tried to talk to me throughout the night, but I felt dead inside. I didn't respond to most of her questions and comments, I knew she understood why I wasn't speaking. When morning came, Janelle was gone, likey back to her room.</p><p>There was a knock on my door, Ben was there without a disguise. He pushed passed me and slammed the door and locked it. He pulled me into a tight hug as I cried into his shoulder. “I'm so fucking sorry I wasnt here. You are not staying in this room, you are coming home with me and staying there until I know you are safe being in this dorm.” He helped me pack a bag, never taking his eyes off of me, almost like he was afraid I would disappear. He pulled me into another hug. “I don't want to stop hugging you. I'm so afraid you will vanish if I stop hugging you.”</p><p>We went to his car unnoticed, most of the students having gone home for Christmas. He drove us to his place as I looked out the window, not speaking. I haven't spoken a single word since he came to me, I couldn't seem to think of the right words to say. “I know you don't want to speak right now, but soon we will need to talk about this.”</p><p>I quietly said, “are you mad at me?” He pulled the car over and took my hand in his.</p><p>“There is nothing that could make me mad at you. You didn't cause this to happen. You know that right? This was not your fault.”</p><p>“It feels like my fault. I had to protect Janelle, so I let him… do that to me so that she could get out of the room and call for help.”</p><p>He paused, assessing my words. “Listen to me, you saved Janelle. You have no idea what he could have done to her. You both saved each other.” Tears started to well up in his eyes. “I love you so fucking much, I will never let him near you again. He won't even be able to look at you again.” He put the car back in drive and steered us onto the road.</p><p>When we got to his house, he walked me to the living room and laid me down on the couch with my head in his lap. He stroked my hair. “Nothing will ever happen to you again, I promise you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I spent the following days at Ben’s barely speaking, barely eating. He tried to get me to open up about it, but the more he pried, the more I shut down. He tried to get me to eat anything, but I couldn't stomach any food. We didnt have any sex, I couldnt bare the thought of it. I spent most days curled into a ball somewhere around his house. He tried talking to me, but I couldn't seem to get out of my head. Was I a victim now? I always had pitied rape survivors, am I going to be pitied now? Is that what Ben was doing? I don't want anyone’s pity, I could have stopped it all together, but I needed Janelle to get into the hallway.</p><p>“Can we please talk?” Ben asked.</p><p>I nodded, “yes.”</p><p>“Are you okay? I know things won't ever be the same, but I need to know that you are okay. I miss you.”</p><p>“I miss you too,” I looked up at him. “I miss how things were, but I went and fucked that up.”</p><p>“Please dont speak like that. You are not at fault here.”</p><p>“Oh that's right, I'm a victim.”</p><p>“No, you are a survivor. Please don't think that.” He pulled me tight against him. I breathed in his smell. He smelled like expensive cologne.</p><p>“Will you come home with me?” I asked. I didn't want him to leave my side.</p><p>“I planned on it.”</p><p>I smiled, the first smile in days. “Good.”</p><p>“It's nice to see you smile again.” He kissed the top of my head.</p><p>“Can I try something?” He nodded. I moved up to look him in the eye. I slowly brought his lips to mine, it wasn't awful. I thought it would be a terrifying thing to kiss someone again, but it felt normal. I pressed farther into the kiss, he was letting me lead for the first time, worried that he would push me too far. He brushed my hair out of my face. I let my tongue touch his and we both let out a quiet moan. I wanted him, but I knew that I wasn't ready for that step. It was far too soon for me to return to sex. I moved to straddle him as I continued kissing him. He put his hands on my hips and I stilled. Memories flashed before my eyes of being held down by Jackson and me pleading with him. He quickly removed his hands. “Sorry,” I said.</p><p>“Please don't apologize. I just don't know the boundaries yet.”</p><p>“I don't know them either,” I smiled. I didn't remove myself from his body yet. I just wanted to feel his warmth for a little bit longer. I returned my lips to his. He responded immediately by putting his head on the back of my head, bringing me closer to him. He opened his eyes to see if I would back away, but I didn't. We kissed like that for what felt like hours.</p><p>He finally released me. “I love you so much. You make me the happiest man on earth,” he whispered.</p><p>The next few days went without a hitch. We were close to having sex, but I backed out quickly, inwardly cursing myself for being a big baby about things. I know I went through a traumatic event, but part of me wanted things to go back to normal. Ben kept his distance more of the days, afraid to set me back to the night. I didn't get much sleep, nightmares of being pinned down against my will, Ben woke me each time to tell me I screamed bloody murder. He would pull me to his chest and hold me tight, waiting for me to fall back asleep. I was grateful to have him, he watched me like a hawk everyday and held me tight to protect me from the world.</p><p>I often wondered what happened to Jackson. Did he get out of jail yet? Is he looking for me? Is Janelle okay? I wish I had her number to check in on her. Jackson had not tried to call me or text me so I assumed he was still in jail. Hopefully the pain he caused me comes back to him in the form of karma.</p><p>The day came to drive to my mom’s. I still hadn't told her what happened, I probably should have, but she would worry non-stop and would request that I drop out of school. I couldn't leave my dreams behind because I'm afraid. Ben dropped me off at my moms and helped me inside, afraid that I would slip on the ice, then he went to grab the bags. My mom yelled that she's in the shower and to make ourselves at home. I felt bad that Ben was here and not with his family.</p><p>I took him to my bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. “We need to talk,” I said. “I want you to go back to London and spend Christmas with your family. I'm home now, my mom wouldn't let anything happen to me.”</p><p>“You know I can't go home.”</p><p>“Yes you can. My mom and her boyfriend will be here everyday. I will tell my mom what happened and they can watch over me.”</p><p>“That isn't going to happen. I want to be here with you.”</p><p>“You are with me everyday, we can go a few days apart. How about this, how about you go to London until the day after Christmas. We can celebrate our Christmas on the 27th. How does that sound?”</p><p>“I dont know....”</p><p>“Please just say yes.”</p><p>“Okay. But you have to tell your mom before I leave.”</p><p>“I can do that,” though I didn't want to.</p><p>He pulled out his phone and bought a ticket home. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. His flight leaves tonight, though I wanted him to leave, I also didn't want to lose him for 4 days. Ben pulled me in for a kiss and soon I was straddling him. He groaned when I ground down on him. For once, I was forgetting about that night, even if it was for a couple of minutes. He lightly put his hands on my hips, pulling away to see if it was okay that he had his hands there. I nodded then pulled him back in for a kiss. He gripped my hips tighter and guided my movements against him.</p><p>“God I’ve missed this,” he whispered against my lips.</p><p>“Lets try more, we will see if I can handle it.”</p><p>He held my wrists behind my back. “I dont think thats a good idea babe,” he said. My face fell, I wanted to see if I could do it without thinking about that night, but I guess he was right. I should probably take baby steps.</p><p>“I just want to feel you.”</p><p>“How do you want to feel me?”</p><p>“I just want to feel you against me, inside of me. Anything.”</p><p>“We can't, it's too soon.” He released my wrists and stroked my hair. “I want to, believe me. I want to fuck you so bad before I have to leave, but we cant.”</p><p>“I know I know.”</p><p>“Fuck,” he gasped as I ground harder against his hard cock. “Fuck you feel so good. I bet you are wet too.” He shook his head, “I'm so sorry for saying that,” he covered his mouth.</p><p>“No, keep talking like that,” I continued to hump him.</p><p>“I want to feel your wet, tight pussy right now. I want to stroke my finger deep inside of you while I rub your clit.” I continued to move on top of him, never losing eye contact.</p><p>“Feel me and tell me if I am wet.” I looked at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>His eyes fell down to my sweatpants. He looked back at me and slowly put his hand into my pants, He smiled, please with what he felt. “Fuck,” he whispered. “I bet I could slide so deep inside of you right now.” I shuddered at the thought.</p><p>“Try,” I said.</p><p>“I can't, you know I can't.” His hand was still in my pants as he spoke. I stuck my hand in my pants, moved his hand aside and sunk two fingers into myself. He grabbed my hand and removed it before replacing it with his own. Our mouths were both open as we looked into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“Please,” I begged. I may not be ready, but it was worth a try. If I tell him to stop, he would stop.</p><p>I didn't wait for his response. I got off of him and locked my door as I pulled down my pants. I went back to him and undid his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. “We really shouldn't,” he said. I didn't listen as I sunk down on him. Once I did, an image of Jackson on top of me flashed before my eyes and soon I was removing myself from Jackson and curling into a ball on the bed. He didn't ask, he didn't even speak, he gave me the time I needed to recover as he rubbed my back.</p><p>I sobbed into my arm. “Please don't leave me!” I said between cries.</p><p>“Now why would I leave such an amazing person like yourself?”</p><p>“Because I'm broken now.”</p><p>“You aren't broken. You are just bruised right now, bruises heal. You will make it through this, I promise.”</p><p>“I feel broken. You deserve someone who isn't broken into a million pieces.”</p><p>My mom knocked on the door and I jumped up and pulled my pants on as Ben pulled his back on. I opened the door, my mom could see I had been crying. She pulled me into a giant bear hug. “What's wrong darling?” She looked at Ben when she asked, probably thinking we got into another fight.</p><p>“We need to talk, mom. Can we go into the living room?” She shook her head. I turned and grabbed Ben’s hand and led us to the living room. I sat on the loveseat with Ben as my mom sat on a recliner. I started to explain to my mom my relationship with Jackson, how we hang out all the time and even went on a date. I then went on to tell her what happened that night. She didn't interrupt, she didn't show any emotion at all.</p><p>“Wait, so you were…” she couldn't finish her sentence before she put her head in her hands and started to cry. She stood up and pulled me into another bear hug. “I'm going to kill that Jackson guy.”</p><p>“Not if I get to him first,” Ben said.</p><p>“Is he still in jail?” she asked.</p><p>“We don't know.”</p><p>My mom sat with us for a few minutes before she busied herself in the kitchen. She cooks when she's stressed. She told us her new boyfriend would be coming over tonight, but I explained that Ben is going back to London in a couple of hours.</p><p>I brought Ben downstairs and sat in the theater. I held his hand as I turned the projector on and put on John Wick. He held my hand while I counted down the minutes until he left. When the time finally came, he stood up and stretched. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his torso and brought him in close. “I will only be gone for 4 days.” He kissed the top of my head.</p><p>“4 days will feel like forever.”</p><p>“They won't when I'm texting and calling you every second of the day. You will soon get annoyed with me.” He smiled down on me. I loved his smile, it always made me feel warm inside.</p><p>I walked him upstairs as he put his bag over his shoulder. He said his goodbyes to my mom and then placed a soft kiss on my lips. I watched as he walked out, got into his car and pulled away. This was going to be a long 4 days.</p><p>*****</p><p>The next two days, I spent texting Ben. My mom’s new boyfriend, Johnathan, was really sweet. He had kind eyes and seemed to treat my mom well. She got all flustered around him, it was really nice to see her finally falling in love with someone after my dad had left.</p><p>That night, Ben texted me.</p><p>
  <em>Hey beautiful. Merry Christmas. Sorry it took so long to text you. It's been kind of hectic around here.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah it's been crazy here too. I'm ready for bed already</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm already in bed :)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jealous</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't be. I'm lonely tonight. I miss you, I miss your body, your laugh, your stupid jokes. Everything.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What else do you miss?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>Of course I was going to flirt with him.</p><p>
  <em>Lily…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't do this, you can't take it back if you open this door.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to take it back. I want you to fuck me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God dammit Lily</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't you want that?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes of course I want that! Ive wanted to have sex with you for days now.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What are you doing now?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stroking myself, thinking of you. What are you doing?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I stuck my hand into my pants and grazed my clit causing me to arch my back off the bed.</p><p>
  <em>Touching myself. Thinking how stupid I was for the other day when I stopped fucking your thick cock.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck Lily</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keep touching yourself, don't let up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm close, Ben.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How close? I want to come with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Im seconds away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then I better pick up my pace</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>It took him another minute before he texted me again.</p><p>
  <em>I wish I was in you right now. I want to feel your walls squeeze my cock</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to feel you sliding all the way out of me, then slamming back into me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm about to come</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me too</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>We didn't talk as we both finished. He then called me. “Hello,” I said.</p><p>“That was amazing babe.” He paused for a second. “I just needed to hear your voice to make sure you are okay. How was your day?”</p><p>“Fine so far. My mom’s boyfriend, Johnathan, is having his kids over here soon. Any second they should be here.”</p><p>“How old are they?”</p><p>“Johnathan said they are my age.”</p><p>“Great. Is one of them a guy?”</p><p>“I'm not sure. He didn't tell me much about them. He just told me in passing.”</p><p>There was a knock on the front door and I heard my mom get the door. There were two voices, one that sounded vaguely familiar and the other a girl that sounded really sweet. “They just got here,” I said. “I should probably go. I will call you tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>“Okay. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” And I hung up. I checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing a form fitting green dress that had red accents on it.</p><p>I made my way out to the living room and stopped dead in my tracks. Jackson. In my mom’s house, wearing a button up blue shirt. I started to back away, then turned and ran up the stairs. I slammed my door and locked it. I sat in a ball in my closet. How could he be here? How could he be Johnathan’s son! Johnathan seems so nice and down to earth.</p><p>There was a knock at my door. I didn't get up to get it, frozen in fear until the person was pounding at my door. I reluctantly got up and answered the door. My mom was on the other side. “Hey Lily, come down and meet Johnathan’s kids, Jack and Justine. They really are the sweetest kids.”</p><p>“Can you give me a moment mom?”</p><p>“Of course, come down when you are ready.”</p><p>I closed the door and locked it, slowly backing away. I grabbed my phone and called Ben.</p><p>“Hey babe, didn't think you’d call me so soon.” I ran back to my closet and closed myself in.</p><p>“He's here,” I whispered.</p><p>“Who’s there?”</p><p>“Jackson! He’s Johnathan’s fucking son!”</p><p>“WHAT?! Get out of that house. Tell your mom and leave.”</p><p>“I can't, it's Christmas.”</p><p>“I don't care if it's the end of the fucking world. You are in the same house as your rapist! He must have got out on bail, is his father rich?”</p><p>“He doesn't seem it, but I don't know him well.”</p><p>“Get out of that house, okay? You need to listen to me.”</p><p>“I can't. I'm not going to leave my mom here with a … with Jackson.”</p><p>“Dammit you are being stupid.”</p><p>“No, I'm not. I protected Janelle and I will protect my mom.”</p><p>“You know how insane that sounds?”</p><p>“Please don't call me crazy. Look, I have to go. I will text you.” I hung up. He called me right back and I ignored it.</p><p>I took a deep breath and opened my door. I was about to come face to face with the man who ruined my life. I made my way back downstairs to find everyone sitting in the living room. My mom got up and introduced me to Justine, she was really as sweet as she sounded. She then moved to Jackson, aka Jack. “And this is Jack,” my mom said. Jackson reached his hand out to shake mine. I grabbed it quickly then removed my hand. I walked into the kitchen and leaned over the sink, I felt like I was going to be sick. My mom followed me in and rubbed my back.</p><p>“I know you miss Ben, but he will be back with us soon.”</p><p>“Yeah I know. I just got off the phone with him.”</p><p>“How was his flight?”</p><p>“He didn't say.” I can't believe this is what we are talking about. I wanted to tell my mom who Jack really was, but I didn't want to ruin her first Christmas with a man since my dad left. If I outed Jackson, Johnathan and Justine would leave and my mom would be a puddle of tears.</p><p>“Well come out and be social.”</p><p>“I will mom.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Dinner was done being made and we all took seats in the dining room. Jackson sat opposite me and stared at me all night, looking like he wanted to say something but never did. My mom fired questions at him which he happily answered. She was surprised to find out we go to the same school.</p><p>“You two should hang out!” My mom said, excitement in her voice.</p><p>“Yeah we should,” Jackson said.</p><p>“Yea, sure mom.” I looked down at my plate of turkey, stuffing, sweet potatoes and green beans. I wanted to curl into a ball under the table.</p><p>The table continued to chatter about life and what Justine is going to school for next year. Jackson kicked me under the table, I looked up with sad eyes, he was smiling at me. I looked back down to my plate and ignored him. He kicked me again and I got up, taking my plate to the kitchen. I was followed by footsteps. Jackson stood next to me, staring at me again. “Can we just put that night past us?”</p><p>“No,” I said.</p><p>“Please, I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand.”</p><p>“Honey, Justine and Jack are going to sleep over tonight. Can you make sure the guest rooms look nice?” My mom said as she entered the room. I nodded and went upstairs, hearing footsteps still following me. The last thing I wanted was to be alone with Jackson. I looked over my shoulder and he was practically running up the stairs. Next thing I knew was I was running down the hall and into my room. I slammed the door and locked it, sinking to the ground into a ball and crying into my arm.</p><p>“Ohhh Lily,” a slight tap came on the door. “Come out.”</p><p>I stood up and went to my closet. I checked my phone and had multiple texts from Ben.</p><p>
  <em>Are you okay?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Im worried about you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You need to answer me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay I'm going to call you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I had 4 missed calls. I wanted to call him back, I really did, but I was frozen in a ball on the ground. My phone started to ring again. I answered it but didn't say anything. I heard him talking, asking me if I was okay and where I was. I kept the phone on as I put it in my pocket. I got up and answered the door.</p><p>“Lily, darling. Why are you acting so strange? So that night went south, I want to get back to how we used to be, before that night. Lets just pretend it never happened, okay?”</p><p>“Get away from my room Jackson!”</p><p>I went to close the door and he put his hand out. “No. I am not leaving until we sort this all out. So what we had sex, why does that have to be a big deal?” He pushed into my room. Thankfully, Ben was hearing all of this.</p><p>“Forcing yourself on someone isn't sex. Thats fucking rape.”</p><p>“Oh my god, playing the victim. You’ve wanted it from me for some time now.” He paused and looked around. “How is your fake boyfriend?” He stepped closer to me, practically forcing me to sit on the bed.</p><p>“Get away from me Jackson!” I pushed him.</p><p>“No. You have no one to defend you now.” He walked over the door and shut it. “Where's your boyfriend? He isn't here to defend you. Poor Lily, alone as always.”</p><p>He sat next to me on the bed and put his hand on my thigh and stroked it. “Dont fucking touch me,” I said.</p><p>“I will touch you all I want. You are the one playing hard to get… as always. You wouldn't even let me give you a proper kiss after our date. Well I'm cashing in for all the times I’ve been the shoulder for you to cry on when your fake boyfriend broke up with you.”</p><p>“He isn't fake. And he knows what you’ve done.”</p><p>“Oh I'm so scared. An imaginary man knows what I’ve one, you really are giving me a fright,” he laughed.</p><p>“He will be here tomorrow, I'm sure of it,” I said loudly for Ben to hear. I needed him to come home early, I needed him here to protect me.</p><p>He laughed, “I'm sure he will.”</p><p>I got up to run for the door but he grabbed my arm and slammed me against his body. “Stop trying to get away from me. I thought we were friends,” he said.</p><p>“Friends dont rape friends.”</p><p>“There you go again, playing the victim.”</p><p>“I will scream if you don't let me out.”</p><p>“Remember when you tried to scream last time, I was able to cover your mouth and touch you. Don't think I won't do it again. I want to be back in that tight cunt of yours.”</p><p>I grabbed a book off the shelf nearby and handed it to Jackson, he looked down at the cover. I took this moment to bolt for the door and get out. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. There was knocking on the bathroom door. “Come out Lily,” he said in a whisper.</p><p>I stood in silence, hearing him pacing outside. There was another knock at the door. “Go away,” I said.</p><p>“Lily, come out now. We have guests here that need to use the bathroom,” my mom said through the door. “Jack, we have a second bathroom in the basement. Just go down the stairs and turn to the right, you can't miss it.”</p><p>“Thank you Miss Weston.”</p><p>I heard the footsteps go down the stairs. I slowly opened the door and looked down the stairs, Jackson was staring up at me, grinning. He turned on his heel and made his way to the basement. I put my phone to my ear. “He's gone,” I said.</p><p>“LILY! I'M COMING HOME NOW. I'M IN A CAB!” He yelled. “Keep your door locked during the night and keep a weapon under your pillow. Try to not wander off on your own, stay near your mom until I get there. I should be there by the time you wake up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I spent the rest of the night near my mom, never leaving her side. She noticed I was being clingy and asked me what was wrong. I told her I would tell her when there were less people around. I went to bed, terrified that he would enter my room. I kept the door locked and moved my dresser in front of it and kept a knife under my pillow. I didn't sleep at all that night.</p><p>When I woke up, still no word from Ben. I moved my dresser back and unlocked the door. I could hear voices downstairs so I joined them. Jackson was already awake and smiled at me when I entered the room. I looked at my feet and scooted closer to my mom. I turned to my mom, “Ben is coming today,” I said looking at Jackson who looked concerned.</p><p>“Oh he's coming home a day early! How wonderful. You know I love having a full house.”</p><p>“I do mom.”</p><p>I helped my mom make breakfast. Pancakes and bacon with coffee or orange juice. We all ate in silence, every once in a while someone would comment how good the food was. There was a light knock on the door. “Oh Ben must be here,” my mom said. I was nervous, very nervous. Nervous about what Ben would do to Jackson, nervous that Jackson will out him. I was pretty sure he would tell everyone that he is dating me. Jackson kicked me and grinned. He lipped “it's your fake boyfriend.”</p><p>I excused myself and answered the door. Ben looked like shit, like he didn't sleep and I'm sure I looked just the same. He stepped in and hugged me tight, giving me a light kiss. He followed me into the dining room to say hello to everyone. Jackson’s back was to us when we entered the room, he refused to turn around. I introduced Ben to the room, including calling Jackson, Jack. Jackson turned around and smiled extremely big when he saw who my boyfriend is.</p><p>“Oh you are going to be in trouble,” Jackson said.</p><p>“Why is she going to be in trouble?” Justine asked.</p><p>Jackson turned to her. “Because that is a professor.”</p><p>Johnathan looked at him for a second, “and I believe that's Benedict Cumberbatch.”</p><p>Ben nodded and smiled slightly. I'm glad Ben wasn't making a scene in front of everyone about Jackson sitting in my house.</p><p>“Why don't you sit down Ben, I'm sure your flight was long.”</p><p>Ben took a seat at the head of the table with me on his left and Jackson on his right. Ben’s eyes wouldn't leave Jackson and Jackson didn't back down. They had a stare off. I kicked Ben but he wouldn't look at me, instead he continued to shoot daggers at Jackson.</p><p>After breakfast, Ben and I helped clean up. Jackson had retired to the living room with the rest of his family. “I'm going to talk to him,” Ben said.</p><p>“Oh great.”</p><p>He turned to me. “By the way, I didn't tell you how beautiful you look today.” He smiled down at me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Just then Jackson walked in.</p><p>“This is just terrific. Doesn't it feel like we are in class all over again. Is this how you are passing drama? Because you are sleeping with our professor. Why didnt I guess, you did seem to eye fuck him any time he entered the room.” Ben grabbed Jackson by his collar and pushed him against the wall.</p><p>“I should fucking murder you for what you did to her!”</p><p>“I only did what she asked for. She's been giving me signals for months, sorry that she cheated on you.” Ben cocked his fist back and swung at Jackson’s face. Once Ben pulled back, blood started spewing from Jackson’s nose.</p><p>Ben went to go swing again, but I held back his arm. “Lily, he deserves a hell of a lot more than that.”</p><p>Jackson grabbed a paper towel and used it to hold his nose back. “You must be upset because I've been inside Lily’s fantastic pussy. No wonder you are upset.” Ben yanked his arm away from me and slammed his fist into Jackson’s stomach.</p><p>My mom came running in after hearing the commotion. “What the hell is going on,” she put her hands on Jackson’s shoulders. “Are you okay?” She turned to Ben and I. “Downstairs, both of you. I will be down in a few minutes after I patch up Jackson.”</p><p>Ben led me to the basement. Once I got down the steps, Ben was on me, pushing me against the wall and capturing my mouth and shoving his tongue in. I moaned and stroked my tongue against his. He pulled back and looked me up and down, his gaze lingering on my breasts. He went back to my mouth and groaned, “I want you so bad right now.”</p><p>“Then take me.” He picked me up and carried me to the guest bedroom just off of the theater. He locked the door and then was on me again. He was biting on my neck when I said, “do you realize how sexy it is to be my knight in shining armor like that?”</p><p>“Let me feel if you are telling the truth,” he put his hand into my pants, over my underwear and slid his fingers up and down my entrance. “You must be telling me the truth, you've soaked through your underwear baby.” He pulled my pants and underwear down and knelt at the foot of the bed. He spread my legs wide, exposing myself to him as he moved his hand to my sex. He moved his hand up and down my entrance before dipping his finger inside of me. “Fuck,” he groaned. He flattened his tongue against my click and licked and nibbled at it. “You taste devine baby,” he groaned again.</p><p>“Fuck me now, Ben.” He didn't argue as he undid his pants and got on top of me.</p><p>“Are you sure you are ready for this?” He started stroking his cock and rubbing the head at my entrance, gathering my juices.</p><p>“Im ready.”</p><p>“Tell me to stop if it becomes too much.”</p><p>He entered me quickly and harshly, stretching me out. He began moving quickly inside of me, trying to make sure we both come before my mom comes downstairs. “Fuck you feel so good,” I said. He pounded harder into me, us both getting closer already. He moved his hand down to my clit and began stroking it.</p><p>He picked me up slightly causing my shoulders to be the only thing connected to the bed. He fucked me harder than before. This angle caused him to hit my spot over and over. I was close to screaming out as I came, but he held his hand over my mouth as my climax washed over me. Three more thrusts was all it took for him to come inside of me with a loud groan that was surely heard upstairs. He quickly removed himself from me and gathered our clothes up.</p><p>We made our way out to the theater and sat there, waiting for my mom. I turned to him, “so that was very good.”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>“Should we tell her about Jackson being Jack?” I asked.</p><p>“It seems like the only thing we can do at this point.”</p><p>A few minutes later, my mom came downstairs. She sat on the floor in front of us. “Okay guys, what's going on?”</p><p>“Mom, Jack isn't who you think he is. His full name is Jackson.”</p><p>“Wait, Jackson as in the guy who…”</p><p>“Yes, that's him. He tried to hurt me last night, that's why Ben came home early.”</p><p>“Now I feel like an idiot for stopping you from bashing his head in.”</p><p>“Are they still here?” My mom nodded. Great.</p><p>“They have to leave. I don't want them in the same house as me.”</p><p>“I will tell them to go right now,” my mom said, patting my leg as she got up.</p><p>*****</p><p>School came back too soon. I spent the rest of Christmas break at my mom’s and at Ben’s. My mom ended up breaking up with Johnathan, just saying their lives are going in different directions, but in reality it was because his spawn was Jackson.</p><p>Kate told me her break went well. I didn't even know where to start with how my break went. I explained to her the night where Jackson came to my room. Kate didn't look away from me as I waved my hands about and pointed to parts of the room where certain things happened. She started to cry when I explained in more detail of what Jackson did to me. She hugged me tight and promised to never be away from me again. I told her she was speaking nonsense.</p><p>The first day of classes was today, I wasn't sure if Jackson would be in my Drama II class or if I lucked out and he didnt schedule himself for it. I made my way to drama, nervous that I would run into him. There were many fresh faces, likely students who took Drama I last spring and skipped it in fall, not knowing that Benedict would be the teacher. The room was packed, I saw some fangirls that I saw last semester, but mainly it was new faces. I took my seat next to Kate in the back. The door opened to reveal Lucas, but no Jackson. He waved at me and made his way up to me. “Hey Lucas,” I said. I wasn't mad at Lucas, he didn't know what his friend really is.</p><p>“Hey beautiful ladies,” he smiled at Kate and I.</p><p>“So is Jackson and Michael in this class?”</p><p>“Nope just me. I'm glad to see you are in it, I thought I wouldnt know anyone.”</p><p>“You have us,” I smiled at looked at the front of the class as Ben entered. I heard a loud gasp from the newcomers as they took in the fact that their teacher is Benedict Cumberbatch. Lucas was one of four guys in the class. The other three had been in my Drama I class. Ben looked for me in the sea of women and finally found me, smiling to himself.</p><p>The class was short, just going over the syllabus and what we would be focusing on this semester. I was sad to know that this was Ben’s last semester before he would return to acting. I dreaded that day. Kate hooked her arm around mine and led us out of class, saying, “Bye Professor Cumberbatch,” as the new fangirls swarmed him.</p><p>The rest of the day, Kate and I attended some classes then made our way back to the dorm. Ben asked to hangout tonight, to come to my place, but I said no. I wanted a night without him, we spent almost a month together. I know he is only asking because he wants to protect me in cast Jackson makes a reappearance, but he wouldn't dare cross Kate.</p><p>The following day, I saw him. He was sitting on the picnic benches outside of my dorm, likely waiting for me. “Lily!” he called out at me. “Come here for a second.”</p><p>“No Jackson.”</p><p>“Don't forget, I know your little secret.” I rolled my eyes and compiled and sat across from him. “I want to take you out on a date tonight.”</p><p>“You can want that all you want, but it's not going to happen.”</p><p>“Do you want the Dean to know your dirty little secret?” I lightly shook my head. “Good. Then it's a date. I will pick you up tonight around 7.” And with that, he got up and headed toward his dorm.</p><p>I pulled my phone out.</p><p>
  <em>We need to talk after class. I will meet you in your office 5 minutes after class.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, sounds like a date.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I cringed at his words. He didn't know any better. I started to walk toward drama class, thoughts racing about tonight. What if he tries it again? He wouldn't dare to try anything in public, I keep trying to remember that at one point, he and I were friends.</p><p>I took my seat in drama, Kate following right behind me. I turned to her, “I have a date tonight.”</p><p>“Oh really?! I have the cutest dress that you should wear.”</p><p>“It's with Jackson.”</p><p>“What the fuck Lily?! Why is it with Jackson?”</p><p>“He's blackmailing me with my secret.”</p><p>“What the fuck. Why? Doesn't he have anything better to do? Have you told you know who?” She didn't dare mention his name in public, for that I was grateful.</p><p>“Im telling him after class today. I was going to tell him before, but I don't want to distract him from his lesson.”</p><p>“Damn this is deep. He really wants to ruin you.”</p><p>“Yes he does. It's a simple dinner, right? And its in public, so I should be fine.”</p><p>“Do not go if it's not in public. And do not let him drop you off at home, you should uber home alone.”</p><p>“I know. I will do that if he allows it.”</p><p>“He has you right under his thumb.”</p><p>“I don't want to be there. I want things to go back to normal.”</p><p>Ben started his lesson, looking at Kate and us whispering. Some fangirls turned around to shush us, but I was too nervous to listen to anything the fangirl or Ben was saying. Kate was doing her best to calm me down, but I felt a massive panic attack coming on. I stood up, grabbing my books and fleeing from the room. I heard Kate say something to Ben as she burst out of the doors.</p><p>“Are you okay?!” she said loud enough for all the rooms around us to hear.</p><p>I sobbed into her shoulder. Ben soon came out to the hallway to check on us, seeing me in tears, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his office, asking Kate to dismiss the class. He closed the door behind him and locked it then turned and held my face in his hands. He hugged me close to his body, stroking my hair.</p><p>“What's wrong baby?”</p><p>“Everything is fucked! Jackson is black mailing me and there's nothing I can do about it.” I started to panic and began hyperventilating. I could barely breathe, Ben wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down. But I was right, everything was fucked. I either had to break up with Ben or he would lose his job. I shook my head as tears began to well up in my eyes. I couldn't imagine losing him, especially over something like this, but there was no other way around this if Ben wanted to keep his job. “We need to break up.”</p><p>“No we don't. There's always another way. What are you being blackmailed with?”</p><p>“I have to go on a date with Jackson or he would tell everyone that we are an item.”</p><p>“No fucking way are you going on a date with Jackson!”</p><p>“What else can I do?”</p><p>Ben paused, thinking of the options we have. “The only thing I can think of is you tell him you are single now. But we won't actually break up, you will just tell him you are single. We already sneak around. No one will be any wiser.”</p><p>“I suppose that could work. But I know Jackson, he's going to make me prove it somehow.”</p><p>“I guess we'll cross that bridge when it comes. Call him and tell him we broke up and that the date tonight is off.”</p><p>I sent a text to Jackson.</p><p>
  <em>I broke up with Benedict. Our date is off tonight. I need time to myself.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>My phone soon began to ring, the caller ID showing it was Jackson. I looked up to Ben and he shook his head. I ignored the call, if I am going through a breakup, the last thing I would want to do is talk to someone about it. I would need time to heal.</p><p>Ben put his hands on my waist and pulled me into him. “How are we going to pull this off?” I asked. “If we get caught, you are done.”</p><p>“Then we won't get caught.”</p><p>“We can't guarantee that though.”</p><p>“We can try.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I began packing my bags for spring break. The last few weeks flew by and the closer we got to spring break, the more excited I got. Ben had some trip planned for us, but he wouldn't tell me what it was. I was assuming a tropical island that is already going to be packed with spring breakers. I already dreaded the crowds.</p><p>Jackson never contacted me again and I only saw him around campus two times. Kate said she sees him in one of their statistics classes but he never speaks to her.</p><p>Ben was outside of my dorm waiting in his car for me to load my bag in the trunk. Once I got into the front seat, he took my face between his hands and lightly kissed me. “You look beautiful today.” I grabbed the back of his head and brought him closer to me, kissing him with passion and force. It felt like it has been weeks since we saw each other. We tried to keep our distance these past weeks to not alarm Jackson about my lie.</p><p>We drove for a few hours, surprising me that we weren't going to a tropical island. The closer we got, the more I realized he was taking me to the mountains. I got even more excited than I was for a tropical island. I have always been a forest type of girl, not a beach girl. I smiled looking out the window at the passing trees.</p><p>He turned down a dirt path and followed the winding road to a small cabin. It resembled his house in many ways. “Is this yours?”</p><p>“No, just renting it for the week. I figured we could use the peace and quiet.”</p><p>I went around to the trunk and pulled my bag out. “Im so excited.” I was all smiles as he led me into the house. It was decorated like you would expect a cabin to be decorated. It had vaulted ceilings and a loft that overlooked the living room. There was a large stone fireplace in the middle of the living room that really tied the room together along with a leather sofa and a recliner. It was breathtaking. “Holy shit,” I said.</p><p>“I thought you would say that.” He helped me with my bags by bringing them up to the loft. I followed him up the stairs to the loft/main bedroom. It had a king sized bed with white sheets and a black blanket. “So you really like it?”</p><p>“I do. It's perfect. I thought you were going to take me to a fancy tropical island.”</p><p>“As pale as you are? I knew you would hate that.”</p><p>I slapped his arm. “I'm not that pale.”</p><p>“I can practically see through your skin babe.” I laughed.</p><p>He went back downstairs and grabbed the other bag and brought it upstairs. I was sitting on the bed waiting for him. He plopped down next to me and grabbed my hand. “So what would you like to do? We can go for a hike or go into town for some shopping. Anything you want to do, I am down for.”</p><p>My phone buzzed just as Ben was talking.</p><p>
  <em>I know you are with him</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Jackson</em>
</p><p>Shit! How did he know? Who the fuck told him? Did he see us leave? Has he been following me?</p><p>
  <em>Nice house by the way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Jackson</em>
</p><p>I ran to the front window and looked out. I didn't see a car or Jackson anywhere. What the fuck was happening? Ben could see the panic in my eyes. He grabbed me and spun me around. “What’s wrong? I can see something is going on.”</p><p>“Jackson knows I am here. He knows I am with you!”</p><p>“How does he know that? Maybe he is just testing you.” I shook my head and showed him the texts.</p><p>
  <em>Now how about that date?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Jackson</em>
</p><p>Shit the date. If he catches us together, I would have to go on a date with him or he will tell the Dean that I am sleeping with a teacher. I started to hyperventilate, so Ben wrapped his arms around me and told me to breathe. I couldn't hear him, I was deep inside my mind, trying to find a way out of this.</p><p>“We can figure this out.” Ben was trying to console me, but I couldn't process what he was saying.</p><p>How about you leave that house and come back to campus and I can take you on that date<br/>-Jackson</p><p>“We have to leave,” I said.</p><p>“No we don't. Fuck Jackson.”</p><p>“You will lose your job! You won't be able to teach again and I know you love it.”</p><p>“Fuck!” Ben shouted as he looked to the ceiling.</p><p>“We have to go.” I ran to the loft and grabbed my bags. Ben followed me up and grabbed his, looking defeated.</p><p>I took my bags to the car and put my head in my hands. I began to let tears roll down my cheeks as Ben grabbed my face as he brought it up to his. “This is the worst thing ever,” I said through muffled sobs.</p><p>“It is but we will make it through this, I promise.”</p><p>We got into the car and began the drive home. I didn't want to leave, Jackson was ruining everything. I wanted to spend the week with my hot boyfriend in a cabin, not back at campus, alone with Jackson creeping around. I was going to try my best to avoid the date with Jackson, but I knew that I would soon have to face the music and go on the date. I wanted Jackson dead, I’ve never wished bad upon anyone before, but Jackson deserves it. He deserves Ben punching him in the face again.</p><p>We arrived at the campus and Ben dropped me off at my dorm. Jackson was sitting at the picnic tables, already waiting for me. I watched as Ben refused to move his car, likely watching all of this unfold.</p><p>“Tell your boyfriend to leave,” Jackson motioned toward Ben’s car.</p><p>I turned to look at the car. “No. I'm not telling him to leave.”</p><p>“Then I will tell the Dean that your professor has been stalking you.” I rolled my eyes, stood up and made my way to Ben’s car.</p><p>“Hey baby, Jackson is threatening your job if you don't leave. I will be fine.”</p><p>“I'm not leaving. I don't care if I lose my job at this rate. I would rather you be safe than for me to keep a stupid job.”</p><p>“I want to do this one on my own. I will call you tonight.” I turned and walked back to the picnic tables. It took Ben a solid minute to finally start his car and leave. He had to go, I wasn't about to let him lose his job over me.</p><p>“Better.” Jackson said.</p><p>“I think I'm going to go inside and go to bed now.” I just wanted to get away from Jackson.</p><p>“No you don't. We need to talk about our date. I will take you out tomorrow night to a restaurant in town. We will eat and you will kiss me goodnight.”</p><p>I exhaled. There was no way I was kissing him goodnight. These lips were touching anyone but Ben’s. Jackson drummed his hands on the picnic table. “Okay so tomorrow I will pick you up at 7 here.” He stood up, turned around and left.</p><p>*****</p><p>I made my way into my dorm and locked the door behind me. I cleaned up my room, silently moping around because I wouldn't see Ben the whole spring break. I picked up my phone and texted Ben.</p><p>
  <em>Hey baby. So I have news, I need you to sit down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh great, what now?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, Jackson is taking me to dinner and expects a goodnight kiss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This isn't happening! I don't care about my job enough for you to do this to us. Please don't do this.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben, maybe it's best if we separate. I don't want you to get hurt</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>Soon my phone was ringing. I didn't want to answer it, I didn't want to break his heart any more. I hesitantly picked up the phone and said “hello,” in a hushed tone.</p><p>“Please don't do this to me! I cant live without you.”</p><p>“I can't live without you either, but this is for the best and you know it. I want to protect us the best way I know how. It won't be long baby. We can still have nightly phone calls and I will text you as much as possible, but we cant be seen together.”</p><p>“I need to see you. If I don't see you, then I slowly will begin to die inside.”</p><p>“It just isn't going to work right now.”</p><p>“But I will miss you. Your laugh, your body, your smile, your pussy. Everything. I'm not going to make it through this. I would rather lose my job than lose you.”</p><p>“You know I need to do this.”</p><p>“I know, you keep telling me.”</p><p>“I should probably go. Text me, I'm going to take a shower then get into bed.”</p><p>“Okay baby. I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” I hung up. I can't believe this is happening to me. Why didn't I originally listen to Ben? He warned me many times about Jackson, but I couldn't see what he was talking about. I saw someone who was a good friend, and to be honest, I miss that friendship. I miss how things were at the beginning of the year, before my life went to complete shit.</p><p>I gathered things for my shower and headed there. There was no one left in the dorms, I felt very alone and vulnerable. I quickly showered and ran back to my room. Ben had texted me three times while I was in the shower. The texts were that he loves me and wishes he was with me right now. I wanted to be with him, I don't know how I will survive the time apart from him.</p><p>
  <em>I miss you too</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to be with you right now, feeling every inch of your body</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God, I want that right now. I miss your hands.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to be inside of you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you to pin me down right here.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I come over? I will wear a really good disguise that I haven't worn before.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knows your car</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will take an Uber. Please</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is your disguise?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have a black wig that I wore to a party once. I can wear that and my workout clothes along with a scarf and sunglasses. Please let me come over</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine but if we get caught, I think he will actually report you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its 11pm, he's definitely not watching you at this hour</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p>An hour later, there was a knock on my door. I asked who it was before opening the door, trying to avoid a repeat of that night. Ben answered that it was him. I swung the door open and let him in. He had on a black wig that was all knotted up along with tattered clothes. He looked like a hot mess. He took the wig, scarf and sunglasses off and then pushed me against the door. He captured my mouth with his as we moved our mouths together. He dipped his tongue into my mouth and stroked his tongue with mine.</p><p>“Fuck,” I whispered as he brought my shirt over my head and began to kiss the top of my breasts. I didn't put a bra on after my shower because I had planned to go to bed. I was sporting booty shorts that he seemed to like because he kept touching them. He picked me up and placed me on the bed and pulled my shorts off. I sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He removed his gym shorts and was just in his boxer briefs.</p><p>He ran his finger against my underwear and groaned. “You are already ready for me.” He grabbed my underwear and slid them off then slid one finger inside of me with another groan. He began to move his finger in and out quickly as his thumb pressed on my clit. I moaned as he continued to coax me toward my orgasm. I pulled him up to me and kissed his mouth. He kept his fingers inside of me as he continued to stroke me over and over. I was suddenly coming around his fingers with a scream. I forgot I could be as loud as I wanted, there was no one around.</p><p>He pulled his boxer briefs down and lined himself up with my entrance. In one swift movement, he was deep inside of me. He set a quick, hard pace as he kept his mouth on mine. Ben brought his hand to my clit and started rubbing it in time with this thrusts. He picked up the pace and was soon slamming me into the mattress, pulling me closer to my orgasm. “Oh god,” I said the closer I got.</p><p>“Yes come for me baby. Come all over my cock,” he groaned into my mouth. “You feel so good around me, so wet and tight. I could fuck you all day long.” His words pushed me over the edge and soon I was coming with a scream. He began hammering me into the bed as he got closer to his orgasm. He pulled all the way out of me and then slammed back in over and over. I wrapped my arm around the back of his neck to urge him on and soon he was coming inside of me with a moan of my name. We laid wrapped up in each other while we came down off of our climaxes.</p><p>He kissed the top of my head and said, “I love you so fucking much.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Ben stayed the rest of the night, cuddled up with me in bed. I didn't want this night to end, I wanted to spend every second with him, but then I was reminded of my date tomorrow with Jackson. I tried to push those thoughts from my head as I continued to cuddle with the man of my dreams until we both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The date with Jackson came up quicker than I was expecting. Part of me wanted to cancel, but the other part of me knew that I couldn't, he would find me somehow. I didn't get dressed up, I dressed in a white blouse and jeans. Jackson was waiting for me at the picnic tables. He was dressed in an olive green button up and dark blue jeans. </p><p>“Ready to go?” he asked. </p><p>“Yeah.” I said. I wasn't ready but it's better to get this over with than prolong the misery.</p><p>We walked into town to a small restaurant. Something told me that Ben was keeping an eye on me, but maybe that was wishful thinking. We sat at a secluded table, I was hoping for something more in the eyesight of everyone, but I didn't get my wish. “How was your day?”</p><p>“It was fine.”</p><p>“How are classes going?”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Jackson leaned in. “You need to say more than one word. Don't you want this date to go nice?”</p><p>I exhaled loudly and looked down at my hands in my lap. “Yes Jackson, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Finals. I've been crazy busy studying for them.”</p><p>“No, you are thinking about him, are you?”</p><p>I was, but I said, “I swear I'm thinking about finals.”</p><p>“Fine, if you want to play this game, I can play along.”</p><p>“Jackson.” I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“What? Why do you care about him anyway? Hes your fucking professor. He shouldn't be poaching students like that. You should be with someone your own age, not something 20 years older than you.”</p><p>I knew about the age difference, but it didn't matter to me. I wanted to be with him no matter what. Did Ben realize the massive age difference or was he blind to it? “I know the age difference, but it doesn't bother me.”</p><p>“It should bother him. When you were just born, he was 20 years old. Don't you ever think about that?”</p><p>“No not really.”</p><p>“Well I think it's creepy. I'm still considering just telling the Dean anyway.”</p><p>“But you said if I go on this date, that you wouldn't do that!”</p><p>“It may be for the best.”</p><p>The rest of the dinner was miserable, he kept talking about Ben and telling me he would tell the Dean. He hung it over my head as much as he could. I was curious what would happen after this date. I'm sure Jackson wouldn't just let things go, he's going to make me do a lot more than just a date. I can already see this situation escalating into something much worse than what it is right now.</p><p>He walked me back home, now it was time for the dreaded kiss. He took a strange route home and we ended up in front of his dorm. “Come up for a bit,” he said. </p><p>I couldn't say no. Not yet. I just needed to make it 2 more weeks before Ben and I were free from Jackson. I followed him up the stairs to his room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and gestured for me to enter. Once I entered, I was hit hard on the back of my head and then I blacked out.</p><p>*****</p><p>I woke up with duct tape over my mouth and my hands and legs bound. I didn't know how long I was out, was it for an hour or all day? His room had one large window but it had black out curtains over it, so I couldn't see if it was day or night. </p><p>Jackson turned around in his desk chair. “Good morning. You slept all day. I guess you won't be making it to class today, will you?” He laughed. “I'm sure your precious professor will really miss you.” I struggled against my restraints causing Jackson to stand up. “Well I'm heading for class. I will be back later today.” He walked to me and kissed me on top of my head and then left. I found out I was chained to his bed that was bolted to the floor so I couldn't bang on his door for help. I was fucked. </p><p>I let sleep take me until I heard his door open and close. He was standing over me touching himself over his jeans. “It's so nice to have you bound like this, you can't scream or defend yourself. I can't stop thinking of that night that I was inside of you. You felt so good and I need it again.” He grabbed me by the pants and pulled them down. I tried my best to fight him off, but it was no use. Within seconds, he was pushing himself inside of me. It hurts so bad that I had to close my eyes and imagine I was back at the cabin with Ben. I thought about Ben’s face and all of the times he snuck to my dorm in a stupid disguise. I missed him so much and I wasn't going to let anything come between us. </p><p>Ben was the man of my dreams, I was lucky to have met him and I hope I get to see him again one day, but I wasn't sure what Jackson was going to do with me. There was a knock on the door but Jackson continued, ignoring the knocking. It was likely Lucas or Michael. I tried my best to scream but it was no use. No one could hear me. When it was finally over, Jackson pulled his pants on but kept mine off. He looked me up and down and then walked out of the room.</p><p>He was gone for what felt like 2 or 3 hours before returning. He laid in bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. He is sick in his mind, I needed to find a way to get out of here but I couldn't think of anything. The only one who knows I am gone is Ben. Ben would have to figure out where I was and he would have to save me. </p><p>*****</p><p>The next two days were miserable as expected. I was waiting for Ben to come save me but he never came. Did he think that since I didn't go to class that I was just at home sick? I closed my eyes and willed him to come save me. He needed to come. He has access to all student addresses and he knew I was with Jackson. He had to come. </p><p>There was a knock on the door, Jackson was nowhere in sight. I looked around, looking for a way to signal that I was in here. I did my best to scream but they didn't hear me. The knocking turned to pounding, like someone had to get into the room. I heard a key go into the lock and it swung open to reveal a young man, likely the RA, and Lucas. Lucas came running in and took off my duct tape. “Christ I knew this was going to happen,” Lucas said.</p><p>Once my duct tape was removed, I said, “How did you know?”</p><p>“Jackson had been bragging about all that he had done to you. Michael and I know about your relationship with Cumberbatch. We won't say anything. Now lets get you out of here.”</p><p>He took the ropes off my wrists and ankles. He pulled my pants up and helped me up. He held me still, the young man still standing behind Lucas, watching all of this happen. “I'm going to take you to a nurse, okay?” I felt like I was going to pass out so Lucas picked me up and ran out the door with me. I didn't realize how strong Lucas was. I rested my head on his chest as he rescued me.</p><p>*****</p><p>The nurse checked me over and applied bandaids to my wrists and ankles. Lucas stayed with me the entire time, holding my hand and rubbing my back. He was a really sweet guy, I almost wished I gave him a chance and not Jackson. </p><p>Once I was done at the nurse, Lucas walked me to the police station where they performed a rape kit and took me and Lucas’ statements. An arrest was put out for Jackson. Jackson likely hasn't been back to the room to see that I was taken away. Lucas walked me back to my dorm. I opened the door and let him in with me. He sat on my bed and rubbed my arm. “Are you sure you are going to be okay?” </p><p>“Yes.” Kate was due back any time now. Right on cue, the door opened and Kate came running in. </p><p>“Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!”</p><p>“It's a long story.” I said and Kate looked between Lucas and I. “Lucas, thank you so much for … everything.” I hugged him tight and felt his muscles flex under my touch. </p><p>Lucas left the room, handing me my phone that he likely swiped from Jackson’s desk. I had 20 missed calls and just as many texts from Ben. All of them saying he was worried about me and that he was looking for me. He didn't look hard enough. I put my phone on my side table, not wanting to talk to him.</p><p>“Benedict was here three time,” Kate said in a quiet voice. “What happened to you? Where were you? I thought you were with Benedict but when he turned up here, I panicked, and why was Lucas here? You're not messing around with Lucas now, are you?” </p><p>“No! It was Jackson, he took me again and held me hostage in his dorm room.”</p><p>“Holy shit! Are you okay?!” She came rushing toward me and pulled me in for a hug. I heard my phone buzzing, Kate looked at it. “You should answer that.”</p><p>“No, I don't want to talk to him. He didn't even think to look at Jackson’s dorm, was he even worried about me at all?” </p><p>“Um yes! He was here every day, asking for updates. He always looked like he was on the verge of tears. You need to talk to him.”</p><p>I shook my head. “I only want to talk to you right now.”</p><p>She handed me my phone, “call him.” </p><p>I looked at my phone at all the missed calls. Kate stepped out of the room to give me privacy. I dialed his number, Ben picked up on the first ring.</p><p>“Baby! Are you okay! Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you.”</p><p>“Not everywhere.” I said. I was angry at him.</p><p>“Where were you?”</p><p>“At Jackson’s. Why didn't you look at Jackson’s place? He had me there tied up.”</p><p>There was silence on the other line and then finally he said, “I'm coming over.” He hung up. </p><p>I grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. I had to wash all of this off of me. I didn't care if I made Ben wait in the hallway for me, he deserved to wait a little longer. Once I was done showering, I changed and walked into the hallway to find Ben sitting on the floor outside of my room. Once he spotted me, he sprung up and pulled me in for a hug. I stiffened instantly, not wanting to feel human touch for a while. I opened the door and let him in. He pulled off his scarf and sunglasses. </p><p>“I'm so sorry, I should have thought to look there. I didn't think he would take you. I thought it was a date and that was it. I didn't even think that he would take you back to his place. Im so sorry, I was being stupid and careless! What happened at his place?”</p><p>“He tied me up and raped me over and over.” I said with a straight face. I had no emotions left in me. “Lucas found me. He knew that Jackson was taking me on a date so he deduced that I was likely taken. Lucas saved me. I owe everything to him.”</p><p>“Im sorry. I came here every day. I have no other words except for I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough.” He tried to hug me but I moved away from him.</p><p>“Now it's my turn to apologize. I need space from you. I'm sorry, I just need some time to myself to think things over.”</p><p>“No baby, don't do this. I can't go on without you.”</p><p>“You need to. I've gone through 2 traumatic events dealing with Jackson. I need the time to recover and I can't do that with you.”</p><p>He held my hand in his. “I love you.” He brought my hand to his lips. “I'm so sorry for being an idiot. If I used my brain, none of this would have happened.”</p><p>“I want to be with you, but right now, I need time to heal. Okay?”</p><p>He nodded and stood up. I stood up with him. “Can I at least get a hug before I go?” Before I could respond, Ben pulled me into a tight hug. I looked up at him. He searched my eyes for something and slowly moved in close to me and placed a light peck on my lips. He moved away quickly, afraid that I would pull back before him. I whined at the loss of connection so he moved back to me and kissed me with much more passion, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth. We both moaned at feeling each other like this. He moved away from me. “I love you,” he hugged me tighter. “I will never stop loving you.” He walked to the door, putting his disguise back on. “I will never stop,” he repeated before leaving the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school year was officially over. I started packing up my dorm room, getting ready to make the trek back to my mom’s house. Ben and I have spoken everyday since I last saw him. He told me he would drive me back to my mom’s before he has to go to the airport. Tomorrow was his first day on set, he opted to stay here until the day before he had to leave so he could spend time with me.</p><p>Ben arrived at my dorm and helped me with my bags to his car. “I can't believe you wont be my teacher anymore,” I said when I got into his car.</p><p>He started the car, “I know! I almost don't want to go back to acting now.”</p><p>I looked out the window at all the trees passing by. I was getting sadder and sadder as the day progressed. After tonight, I wouldn't see him for a very long time. He promised to call me everyday, but I feel like our life is going to change when he's back in the spotlight. Will he still want me? I am bland next to the women he will have all over him.</p><p>He could tell something was on my mind, “What's wrong babe?”</p><p>“I'm just afraid to lose you. I'm afraid you will move on while you're gone.”</p><p>“I won't move on, please don't talk crazy.”</p><p>“You will, you will soon stop calling and then I will see you in the tabloids with tons of models and actresses… Life is going to change and I don't want it to. I really enjoyed our little bubble.”</p><p>“We still have that.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>We pulled up to my mom’s house and Ben brought my bags into her house. My mom hugged me tight as Ben brought my bags to my room. I hadn't told my mom what happened with Jackson and I, I didn't plan on it. I knew it would crush her and she would worry about me all summer.</p><p>I decided to schedule some summer classes to keep my mind occupied from missing Ben at a local college. My first day is tomorrow, and I'm already nervous about not having anyone there that I know. I tried to convince Kate to take some classes with me, but she wanted to spend the summer lounging by the pool.</p><p>I went to my room to start unpacking. “Honey,” my mom called, “I have to go to the store really quick. Do you need anything?”</p><p>“No.” I called back.</p><p>Once we heard the door close, Ben and I were all over each other. He had his mouth on mine, licking my bottom lip to gain access to my mouth. “God I've missed you,” he said. I missed him too, but I wanted to keep the distance between us for now so I pulled back. “Please don't do this, I wont see you for some time and I need to properly say goodbye to you.” I slowly nodded, hoping I could get over my fear this quickly. He returned his lips to mine and I responded instantly to his touch.</p><p>Ben cupped me over my shorts, causing a moan to slip out of my mouth. He rubbed me as he continued to stroke his tongue with mine. He slipped a finger into the waistband of my shorts and gently grazed his finger against my clit. He removed his hand and I whined, “No, keep doing that,” I said. He grabbed my shorts and pulled them down and put his hand over my panties.</p><p>“God you are so wet.” He slowly pulled my panties down, keeping his eyes locked on mine, making sure this was okay.</p><p>“Only for you,” I said with a breath.</p><p>Ben pushed me down onto the bed and got on his knees to lick at my entrance. He sucked on my clit and teased it while inserting a finger inside of me. He slowly began to pump his hand inside of me, and frozen to stroke my spot making me clench my walls around him. He groaned as I did this.</p><p>“I need you now,” I said. He looked at me, seeing him licking me turned me on even more. “Please Ben,” I begged.</p><p>He moved up my body and pulled his pants down. “Are you ready?” He asked</p><p>I wasn't sure if I was. It still felt too soon for me, but I said “yes,” and watched as he stroked himself. He was already rock hard. He slowly entered me, keeping his eyes locked onto mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me deeper.</p><p>“That's it baby, does that feel good?” he asked.</p><p>I nodded my head vigorously. “Yes!” I cried out.</p><p>“Do you want more of me?”</p><p>“Yes! For Christ sake, please go faster.” He slowed up even more, barely moving inside of me, then he laughed and picked up his pace.</p><p>“How is that?” He breathed into my mouth. “Do you like when I fuck you this hard?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Do you want me to go harder?”</p><p>“Yes please!”</p><p>He circled his thumb on my clit and began rubbing it. Ben pulled all the way out of me and slammed back into me over and over again until I was screaming his name. “Fuck,” he yelled when he heard me. He angled me so just my right shoulder was on the bed, giving him leverage to pound into me harder than he ever has. He took my nipple into his mouth and nibbled on it while he continued his relentless pounding into my body. “Fuck, Im going to come baby,” he said. I came as soon as I heard his words, my walls tightening around his thick cock. He gave two more pumps before he was coming while saying my name.</p><p>He slowly pulled out of me and gave me a brief kiss before lying down beside me. I sat up and got dressed then straddled Ben who was still laying down. “I love you,” I said.</p><p>“I love you more,” he said.</p><p>My mom came back with supplies for dinner. I promised her we would help her cook tonight, though I really just wanted to spend time with Ben in my bedroom. After we helped cook dinner, we quickly ate and then went to the basement for a movie. I held his hand the entire time, afraid to lose contact with him. I was dreading tomorrow.</p><p>*****</p><p>The following day, Ben woke me up by peppering kisses all over my body. I woke with a groan as he continued to kiss me. His flight was in 3 hours, I wanted to cry. My eyes shot open and I looked down at him. He looked up at me, we kept our gazes locked for what felt like hours, just soaking in each other’s presence.</p><p>He stood up and took his clothes into the bathroom to get changed. I changed into a dress that I knew Ben would like and hopefully will regret leaving me. He came into the room and looked me up and down then smiled. “You look so sexy in that dress.” It was a yellow dress with white flowers on it that landed just above my knee. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. “If only I didn't have to leave right now…” he said with a tinge of regret in his voice.</p><p>I drove him to the airport, he allowed me to have his car while he was gone. We got out of the car and he pulled his luggage out. He pulled me in tightly and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss, one that said “I will see you soon.” But would I see him soon? His return was indefinite. He could return in 6 weeks or 6 months.</p><p>“Im going to miss you so fucking much. I will call you when I land.” He said, I could see tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>“Make sure you call me everyday. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you.”</p><p>“I love you so much.” He leaned down and kissed me again. “I have to go.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” I was sad… miserable was more like it.</p><p>Ben picked up his bag and gave me a small wave. A tear slipped down my cheek as I watched him disappear into the airport.</p><p>*****</p><p>The days passed and I barely spoke to Ben. He would call for 5 minutes per day, claiming that his life is very hectic right now and doesn't have much time to talk. This angered me, he could easily call me before he goes to bed, he would have all the time to talk then, but he never called me at night. Only during the day when people were trying to get his attention.</p><p>Today is the first day of my classes. I need a distraction from Ben. He was hurting me and probably not even knowing it.</p><p>I packed my books into my bag and headed out for the Audi. When I arrived on campus, I was let into the classroom by a very handsome man. He identified himself as Chris. He was taller, a lot taller than Ben and muscular. He sat next to me, I was thanking the heavens that he wasn't my teacher.</p><p>The professor strolled in, she was about 50 years old with greying hair. Chris looked over at me, “have you taken classes here before?”</p><p>“No, this is my first time here.”</p><p>“Well Professor Wilkinson is very tough so try your best to pay attention. All of her exams are based on what she teaches, not what's in the books.” He said.</p><p>“Thank you.” I was grateful for this tidbit.</p><p>We sat in silence, I paid as close attention as possible, taking notes whenever she said something I didn't know. Once class was over, Chris walked with me outside to the patio where benches were located. He sat down with me on a bench and smiled. “So what brings you here Lily? What's your major?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm an english major. I actually go to the university, but I'm doing summer classes here. What's your major?”</p><p>“English as well.”</p><p>We sat and got to know each other. He lives 5 minutes from campus and is taking all of his classes here at the community college. “I'm excited to meet you,” Chris said. “It's hard to make friends on campus. People here usually are a lot older or just keep to themselves.” He motioned around to all of the people sitting by themselves. “Would you want to grab a coffee sometime?”</p><p>Was he asking me out on a date or as a friendly chat in a cafe? “Sure,” I said. I was taking a chance that this was a friendly type of date, not an actual one. “I'm free tomorrow after class.”</p><p>“Then I will see you then.” He stood up and walked back into the building.</p><p>I tried to call Ben but had no luck getting through to him. This was starting to get annoying. I know that he has an obligation, but I feel like he is putting no effort into talking to me. I knew this was going to happen. I knew he was going to forget about me once he was back in his real life. I sent him a quick text asking him to call me.</p><p>I never heard back from Ben. It was already nighttime and it was radio silence on his end. Was he out with friends? With coworkers? With another woman? My mind ran rampant with thoughts of what he could be doing right now. I let sleep take over me as I tried my best to not think of the handsome professor with the green eyes.</p><p>*****</p><p>I didn't hear back from Ben when I woke up, which means he was ignoring my calls and texts. I made my way back to campus and saw Chris standing outside our class. He smiled at me, he had the most genuine smile I've ever seen. “Are you excited to go out today?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes. I love coffee,” I laughed. He chuckled next to me. I loved his laugh, he made me feel like I was the funniest person ever.</p><p>Suddenly, my phone was ringing. I checked and saw it was Ben, I ignored the call after 3 rings, hoping he would get the message that I was angry with him. I wasn't about to be put on the backburner. I wasn't that type of girl. I want to be treated like a queen, not like a jester. Was I a joke to him? Was all of our relationship fake and I was the only one who believed it was real?</p><p>After class, I got in Chris’ jeep and we drove to a cafe down the road. He opened my car door for me, making me blush. He held the door to the cafe open for me and we walked to the counter and ordered 2 coffees. We took a seat by a window. Chris told me about one of the classes he was in that had a crazy professor. The way he described things made me laugh. Was I falling for Chris and falling out of love with Ben? I felt like that was happening deep down. After all, I was just an afterthought to Ben. My phone buzzed again, it was Ben. I didn't want to disrupt this conversation, so I ignored his call again. Maybe he would take the hint that I was angry.</p><p>Chris helped me back into the jeep and drove us back to campus. I still had 2 more classes today that I was dreading. Chris told me he was heading home after dropping me off, I was jealous. I wanted to go home and crawl into bed and cry over Ben, but I also thanked him for having a distraction like Chris. “So can I get your number?” Chris asked when we parked.</p><p>“Yes,” he handed me his phone and I put my number in.</p><p>“Thank you,” he gave me a genuine smile and I got out of the car and headed into class. Throughout class, I received 3 more calls from Ben. Was I being mean by ignoring him? He ignored me and only gave me 5 minutes per call to talk to him.</p><p>Once classes were over, I took the Audi back to home. I didn't feel comfortable driving his car anymore, so I made a mental note to look for a car tonight. My mom greeted me when I walked through the door. I went straight to my room and curled up into a ball on the bed and started to cry. I should just call Ben, right?</p><p>I dialed his number, wiping away my tears. He answered on the 6th ring, making me think he wasn't going to answer at all. “Hey baby,” he said. He sounded out of breath.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“How are you? You ignored my calls all day.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that. I was in class,” I decided to omit the part about going out with Chris.</p><p>“Oh, right. Listen, Lily… something has come up and I won't be able to talk that much to you in the next few weeks.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Please don't be mad.”</p><p>“It's fine.” I hung up on him as I began to cry again. He tried to call back right away but I ignored his call and shut my phone off. Was this how it always was going to be? We went from talking every second of the day to no longer speaking. This wasn't worth it to me. I wasn't about to stay in a relationship where I can't even talk to the guy. I needed someone that wasn't famous, that had the time for me. I don't want to be put on the backburner. I turned my phone on and had 3 missed calls and multiple texts.</p><p>
  <em>Im sorry baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think about you all day.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you and want to be with you right now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I started to type out a text.</p><p>
  <em>Ben, I don't think this is going to work for me. I don't want to be made to be number 2. I want to be someone’s number one priority.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>He called me right away. Once I answered he said, “You are my number one priority.”</p><p>“I'm not. And this just simply doesn't work for me. I want you to know that I do love you, but I don't see this working out. I'm a needy person, and I need to be made to be number one. I knew your career was going to get in the middle of things, I kept thinking that this would be over once you went back to work. It's been 2 weeks and I've only talked to you for a total of 45 minutes through those 2 weeks. That isn't enough for me. And now you are telling me it's going to be less? It doesn't work. Not for me. I don't want this anymore.” I said with tears streaming down my face.</p><p>“Please don't do this to me. You are the only girl I want.”</p><p>“I know that, but you will move on. Trust me, you will. You will find a beautiful woman one day and marry her. I just won't be that woman. I can't be her. You need someone who understands what it's like to be famous.”</p><p>“I want this. I want this forever.”</p><p>“Im sorry, I really am. We can still talk.”</p><p>“I will do my best to talk to you every second that I can. I want to prove that you are my number one priority.”</p><p>We said our goodbyes, with him saying “I love you” and me not responding. I felt bad for it, but I didn't want to lead him on to think this was ever going to work.</p><p>Chris texted me after I got off the phone with Ben.</p><p>
  <em>Hey</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Chris</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey! I'm guessing this is Chris?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It sure is:) What are you doing?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Chris</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just hanging out. You?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Working on a paper. Do you want to go out again soon?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Chris</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would love that!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>I had to get over Ben and Chris may be the only way I can do that.</p><p>
  <em>Okay. How about this weekend I take you out to dinner?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Chris</em>
</p><p>He was asking me on a date. Was I ready to just jump to the next guy? I didn't want Chris to be a rebound.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, that would be nice</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay I will pick you up at your place. Just shoot me the address.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Chris</em>
</p><p>Ben texted me goodnight. Was I making a huge mistake?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days were dreadful. I saw on a tabloid website that Ben was out at a gala and there were pictures taken of him with a blonde girl. He had his arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. I was going to ask him about it, but I didn't want him to think I was stalking him. He texted me multiple times, but I ignored him. If he was ready to move on, I didn't want to be the person that got between him and his next love.</p><p>My date with Chris was tonight and I was getting excited for it. I picked out a black dress that was cut above my knee. I wasn't sure the type of restaurant he was taking me to, but I wanted to look half decent no matter if it was an upscale restaurant or a pub.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and I screamed in my room. I heard my mom answer the door and I heard Chris’ voice. I grabbed black flats and ran to the living room. He looked very handsome in a blue button up and black slacks. He looked me up and down and smiled. We said goodbye to my mom and headed out the door to his jeep. He held the door open for me and helped me in, he was a true gentleman.</p><p>“You look beautiful tonight,” he said while he drove.</p><p>“Thank you. You look handsome yourself.”</p><p>Chris helped me into the restaurant, holding the door for me. The hostess gave us a secluded table, which made me think he specifically booked this table to be away from everyone else. We ordered our food and began talking. Mainly about school, but I steered the conversation to our personal lives. I told him about Ben and how I just got out of a relationship, I wanted to be honest with him that I wasn't expecting to jump into something right away. He understood and told me about his 2 year relationship he just got out of also. He seemed heartbroken when he talked about her, almost like she was dead.</p><p>“So would you want to do this again?” he asked on the drive home.</p><p>“I would. I really would. I'm enjoying getting to know you.”</p><p>He put his hand on top of my hand and moved his thumb over my knuckles, sending electricity through my body. Chris walked me to my door and looked down at me. “I had a wonderful time.” I did too. “I hope we do it again.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, part of me wanted to pull him down for more but I let him pull back.</p><p>Once I was inside, I noticed I had 2 missed calls from Ben. I decided now is the time to confront him about the woman he was with if I wanted to move on with Chris. I dialed his number, he answered right away. “Hey babe.”</p><p>“Ben.” I said, already annoyed with him.</p><p>“What's wrong?”</p><p>“I saw you were at a gala with another woman. You had your hand around her waist and you kissed her. Like I said before, this is over.” I hung up and then was hit by call after call by Ben.</p><p>
  <em>It's not what you think</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's just a friend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I swear</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>I didn't believe him. You don't put your hand around a friend’s waist. And why did he feel like he needed to have a date to a gala? He could have gone alone. Instead of responding to him, I texted Chris.</p><p>
  <em>I had a great time. Thank you for dinner</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're welcome. I really like you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Chris</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like you too ;)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>Ben was soon calling me again. I answered, “What Ben?”</p><p>“Listen baby. I promise she's just a friend.”</p><p>“Ben, I don't think you understand, this is over. You could have gone to the gala alone, but instead you had to invite a young model to make the press think you now have a girlfriend.”</p><p>“Please baby. Please don't do this.”</p><p>“Ben, I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just text me when you are back in town so you can pick your car up. Im not driving it anymore.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I'm going to get my own car.”</p><p>“Really? You can use my car. I don't mind.”</p><p>“Well I do! I don't want to be reminded of you every second of the day. It's bad enough that the car is parked in my driveway and I have to see it every day.”</p><p>“You really are moving on, aren't you?”</p><p>“I already have.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“It doesn't mean anything.” I lied.</p><p>“You met someone, didnt you?” He already knew.</p><p>“I have met someone, but I'm not dating them.”</p><p>“What the fuck Lily! We were supposed to be together forever. I'm not giving up on this. I will fight for you.”</p><p>“I have to go. I have class early.”</p><p>“Okay, sleep well.” He hung up.</p><p>*****</p><p>Chris greeted me at the patio outside of the English building. He sat next to me on the bench and grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. I smiled up at him but then Ben flooded my mind. I thought of the time he first looked at me, burning a hole through my head. I flushed at the memory. Ben had fought for me back then and I could see him doing the same thing this time.</p><p>Once we got into class and sat down, Chris went back to holding my hand tight, like he thought I might slip away from him. After class, I got into Chris’ car and he drove me to a local car lot. He walked around with me as I looked at the different used cars until I selected a used Kia that I really liked. It was a little over my budget, but I would make it work.</p><p>Chris followed behind me as I drove my new purchase off the lot and back to my house. My mom’s car was gone, likely at work. I got out of my car and walked up to Chris’ window and tapped on it. Once he rolled it down, I said, “Do you have somewhere you need to be or would you like to come in and hangout?”</p><p>“I would like that very much.”</p><p>He followed me into the house and once the door closed, he pulled me close to him, wrapping his muscular arms around him and holding me tight. I closed my eyes and imagined it was Ben holding me. I looked up at Chris and he leaned down and kissed me lightly. This time, I pulled him in for a deeper kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for access. I slowly opened my mouth and our tongues met. We stroked each other as I moaned into his mouth at the contact. He slowly pulled away. “You are amazing,” he said. “I can see myself falling for you quickly.” Do I feel the same?</p><p>“Do you want to watch a movie or something?”</p><p>“Sure,” he shrugged and I led us to the basement. We selected a movie and sat in the recliners. He kept his fingers interlaced with me the entire time, but he didn't make a move to kiss me again, which I was a bit sad about.</p><p>I kissed the top of my hand then put his hand back in my lap. He turned to me and smiled, I could feel the sparks going between him and I. I stared at him with lustful eyes and he did the same. We just stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like hours. I couldn't take it anymore so I moved to straddle him and kissed him with passion. I thought of Ben the whole time and moaned when I thought of him doing this to me. I wanted Chris to put his hands on me, anywhere but he kept them at his sides.</p><p>He moved his hands to my sides and moved his hands up and down as we continued to make out. He dropped his hands back to his sides and pulled back. “Maybe we should slow down,” he said. “I don't want to rush into anything.”</p><p>I pulled back into my seat. “I understand.” He was being a true gentleman, unlike most guys who wouldn't be able to wait to get into my pants.</p><p>“I really like you, but since you and I both just got out of relationships, I think we should take it slow for now. I don't want this to be a rebound.”</p><p>“I agree. Sorry.”</p><p>“Don't apologize. It was the heat of the moment.”</p><p>“I suppose.” We turned our attention back to the movie.</p><p>There was a knock at the door, so I ran upstairs. A man was standing outside with a bouquet of roses. I signed for them and he handed them to me. I checked the card. It said <em>“To my dearest Lily. I will always love you and I will fight for you until the day I die. Xoxo Ben.”</em></p><p>I blushed when I read the card. I put the roses in water and grabbed my phone out my pocket to text Ben.</p><p>
  <em>I love the flowers. Thank you very much</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anything for you, my queen</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I blushed again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I call you later, please?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lily</em>
</p><p>I went downstairs to Chris who was standing, waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. “Who was that?”</p><p>“Just a man with flowers.”</p><p>“Flowers from whom?”</p><p>I exhaled. “I'm not going to lie to you. They are from my ex.”</p><p>“Oh,” he looked down at the ground.</p><p>I put my hand on his arm, “it doesn't mean anything. He just misses me is all.”</p><p>“Okay, I trust you,” he leaned down and kissed me. “I should probably get going.” He slowly went upstairs with me following right behind him. I walked him to the front door and gave him another kiss before he was out the door.</p><p>I went to my room and straightened it up as I waited for Ben to call me. He finally did an hour later. “Hey,” I said. “Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful.”</p><p>“Of course babe. What are you up to?”</p><p>“Just laying in bed. Are you still on set?”</p><p>“No, I just got to my hotel room.” He paused. “I miss you. I miss touching you, I miss tasting you, I miss fucking you. I just miss everything about you.”</p><p>“Everything?”</p><p>“God yes, everything. I want to be deep inside of you right now. I want to have my tongue on your clit, making you squirm and scream.” I pulled my pants down and began touching my clit. “I bet you taste so nice right now.” I moaned. “Please tell me you are touching yourself.”</p><p>“I am,” I breathed.</p><p>“Fuck so am I. Put a finger inside of your tight pussy and imagine it's my finger. Imagine it's me pulling you apart.” I did as I was told and adding a single finger. “God I wish I was there right now.”</p><p>“You should be.”</p><p>“I know baby, I want to be there. I want to be buried deep inside of you. I'm stroking my cock just thinking about it. I want to fuck you so bad right now. Please let me inside of you. Let me fuck you so hard right now.”</p><p>“Please fuck me, Ben.”</p><p>“Yes baby, fuck!” he yelled. “I want you so bad.”</p><p>I added a second finger and closed my eyes as I imagined it was Ben inside of me. I kept my thumb on my clit as I pumped my fingers in and out. I could hear him masturbating on the other line. He was groaning and saying my name as I got closer.</p><p>“Come baby,” he groaned. “Come for me.”</p><p>I fell over the edge as my climax ripped through my body. I called out his name as I came around my fingers. I could hear him getting close as he breath hitched when I came. “I'm going to come baby.” I could hear him being rough on himself as he came saying my name. “Oh my god I needed that.” Ben said. “I love you so much.”</p><p>I didn't know how to respond. I still loved him, but I don't know if it was the same as it used to be.</p><p>“Do you still love me?” he asked.</p><p>“It's complicated. I still love you, but the love has changed.”</p><p>“Changed for the better?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please just stay with me. I will be home next week.”</p><p>“Wait, you're coming back next week?”</p><p>“Yep! Surprise. I will be back for 2 weeks then I have to come back out here.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“So I don't want to lie… I am seeing someone. Not like boyfriend girlfriend, but I've been on 2 dates with him.”</p><p>“Have you had sex with him?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Have you kissed him.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Lily.”</p><p>“I would apologize, but we arent together right now.”</p><p>“We should be,” he exhaled. “Tell me about this guy.”</p><p>“You don't want to hear about him.”</p><p>“I do. Don't tell me he's another professor.”</p><p>“He isn't. I met him in one of my classes.”</p><p>“I don't like this at all,” he said. “I should be the one there with you. I should be the one to kiss you and take you on dates.”</p><p>“I should go. So I will see you next week, right?”</p><p>“Yep! Can you get me from the airport?”</p><p>“Yes. Just text me the details.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” I said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day came to pick up Ben from the airport. I spent most of the week leading up with Chris. We didn't kiss again, just hung out as friends. Chris wasn't going to rush anything and I wasn't sure if I was ready to proceed any further until I talked to Ben. I told Chris that I wouldn't be able to do anything these next two weeks because a friend was in town, leaving out the part that it was an ex coming. </p><p>I pulled up to the pickup location and waited outside of my car. I saw him walk outside, he looked sexier than I remember. He was wearing a tight grey shirt and black pants along with a baseball cap on, probably used as a disguise. Once he saw me, his face lit up and he ran to me, dropping his bag at my feet and picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he hugged me tight. He continued to hug me tight and then looked into my eyes. His green eyes tore right through me and made me forget why I broke up with him in the first place. </p><p>“I missed you,” he said. </p><p>“Come on, let's go.” He let go of me and put me back on the ground. </p><p>“Nice car.”</p><p>“Liar,” I said with a laugh. He was used to extravagant cars, where I had a used Kia. </p><p>Once we got close to the house, he put his hand on my leg and squeezed it. “I've missed you so much. I missed being close to you like this.” I pulled up to the house and helped him with his bags. My mom was already at work, working a double shift today at the hospital. I wanted her to be here to see Ben, but she would see him tomorrow. </p><p>I brought his bags to my room. Once inside, he was pushing me against the door and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and lifted my chin as he continued kissing around my neck. “Please let me kiss you,” he said against my skin. </p><p>“No,” I said. “You hurt me.”</p><p>He leaned away from me but kept his hands on my waist. “Im sorry. Next time, I will go alone to anything unless I can bring you. I want the whole world to see you with me… The Oscars are coming up in the next month and I really want you to go with me. Im up for three awards and I want you to be there with me.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Of course I'm sure! I want to show you off to everyone. I want everyone to see how hot my girlfriend is.”</p><p>When he called me his girlfriend, my stomach morphed into butterflies. “Yes I will go with you.” </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>I helped him unpack his bags and then we went to the basement to hangout. He told me about how filming is going and how much he dislikes one of the other actors. As he talked, I could see how much he loves his job. I felt my insides get warm as I listened to him. Christ, was I getting turned on listening to his voice? What was wrong with me? He's my ex boyfriend! Why was I acting like this?</p><p>I couldn't stop myself as I got up and stood in front of him. He put his hands on my hips and brought his mouth to my stomach. He kissed me over my clothes until he pulled my shirt up a little bit to kiss my skin. I pulled my shirt down and moved to straddle him. I don't know why I did it, I just couldn't stop myself from doing it. I felt his erection between my legs as I ground down on him. He moaned and grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to his lips. I was hesitant at first, but then I opened my mouth to let our tongues meet. We moved together as I continued to grind against him. After making out, he pulled back. “I need you right now.”</p><p>“Not here.”</p><p>“In your bedroom?” I nodded slightly. He stood up with me still on his lap. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me up 2 flights of stairs into my bedroom. I was highly impressed by his strength. He placed me on the bed and pulled my shorts down. Ben grazed his finger along my panties. “Fuck baby.” I knew I was wet, I felt it downstairs. He grasped my panties and pulled them all the way down until they were fully removed from me. Ben kneeled down and licked a strip up my entrance and to my clit. His tongue started to work on my clit as his finger was inserted inside of me. </p><p>“Ben!” </p><p>“Yes baby?” he said against my clit. </p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“Please what?” Ben added a second finger and started to stroke my spot. His eyes met mine as he continued to lick at my clit. I was mesmerized watching him work me like this. He smiled when we made eye contact but we did not break the gaze. I couldn't stop watching him as he licked and sucked my clit. He gave it one final suck before I was coming around his fingers. </p><p>“Come up here,” I breathed.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Im begging you, please fuck me Ben.” He smiled against me and moved up my body and captured my mouth in a searing kiss. He removed his pants and boxer briefs and grasped his cock. He rubbed it at my entrance, gathering up my wetness on the tip. Ben slowly breached my entrance and then moved all the way in until he was fully seated inside of me. </p><p>“God, I've missed this.” He moved all the way out of me and then slammed back into me, tearing me into two. He started to pick up his pace as he rubbed circles on my clit. My walls clamped down around him as I came right away. “That's it baby, I can feel you coming around me. You tighten up so nicely around my cock.” I moaned as he spoke. </p><p>“Harder,” I commanded. He slammed into me harder, making me moan again. He started to move faster with each time he slammed into me. </p><p>“Is that better?”</p><p>“Yes! God yes.”</p><p>He continued to rub at my clit and circled his hips. “I want you to come again before I did,” he breathed against my neck. He peppered kisses all along my neck and landed on my lips. Our mouths moved in sync with one another, our tongues stroking one another. “You feel so good, so wet and tight.” I moaned into his mouth. He pounded in me 4 more times before he was coming, exploding in me. </p><p>It was a quick fuck, but a much needed one. He pulled out of me and kissed me again. “I never want this to end.”</p><p>“We need to talk.” I sat up. “I don't see how this will last. I want to be with you, I really do, but at the same time, I don't like being away from you. I would rather be able to date someone else than stay with you and get hurt.”</p><p>“We just had sex. Incredible sex, and you are talking about this?”</p><p>“We need to talk about it. How are we going to make this last? I dont see how it is possible.”</p><p>“It is possible. We’ve made it last so far.”</p><p>“I know we have, but that's because you were a few miles down the road. Now you are hundreds of miles away and we are struggling. I see you out with other girls, how would you feel if you saw me with another man?”</p><p>“Well apparently you are with another man.”</p><p>“Because we aren't together anymore. You pulled that shit with that girl while we still were together.”</p><p>“I know and I've apologized. I just want this to work out.”</p><p>“I wanted that too. I really did, but I don't see how that will work anymore.”</p><p>“Can we at least try? I'm going to be here for 2 weeks, I want you to see that I am the man for you. We are meant to be together.”</p><p>“We can try,” I shrugged. It was worth a shot. </p><p>“Thank you.” He pulled me in close to him until I was straddling his lap. He moved me against him and I could already feel a second erection coming. “I love feeling you against me. I missed this.” I leaned down and kissed him until he responded with a groan. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>*****</p><p>We went downstairs and put a movie on, but the whole time we talked, catching up on each other’s lives. He told me about how much he works and how he never has free time. I felt bad for him, it was like he doesn't have his own life right now. </p><p>“So how has class been?”</p><p>“It's been fine.”</p><p>There was an awkward pause, making him look at me. “Tell me about this guy you met.”</p><p>“I don't think you want to hear about him.”</p><p>“Oh I do. I need to know my competition. What's his name?”</p><p>“Chris.”</p><p>“Chris. Okay. What is his major?”</p><p>“He's also an english major.” I watched as he gripped the arm rests tight. </p><p>“Oh.” This revelation hurt him. “So he's an english major like you?”</p><p>“Yes. We have a lot in common.”</p><p>He let out a loud breath. “I don't want you to talk to him anymore. You are my girl. Mine. I do not share. If you want me to share, then you will lose me forever.”</p><p>“You don't need to be possessive.”</p><p>“Yes I do. I want everyone to know that you are mine and that I'm not sharing you.” I blushed and looked down at my hands. “You like that, don't you?”</p><p>I looked up at him. “Like what?”</p><p>“That I'm possessive. You like knowing that someone has claimed you and will not share.”</p><p>“We aren't technically together so you cannot claim me.”</p><p>“We are together.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He pulled me to him so I was in his lap. “You. Are. Mine.” He held my hands behind my back with one hand then his other traveled down to my crotch and began to lightly rub me through my panties. “No one can make you feel the way I do. No one can make you come the way I can. No one, not even your precious Chris.” He slipped his hand inside of my panties and rubbed up my entrance to my clit. He brought his mouth to mine and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He pushed one finger deep inside of me, making me whine as I slowly rocked my hips against his hand. He released my hand and began unbuckling his pants while his other hand kept rubbing my spot over and over. Ben pulled his pants down, releasing his erection. He was already rock hard and leaking. He grabbed my hands again and kept them behind my back as he rubbed himself against me. “I'm not going to enter you until you beg me.”</p><p>“Please!” I was already needing him.</p><p>“Not good enough.” He rocked his hips up against me, rubbing his cock against my entrance, but never pushing inside.</p><p>“Ben, please! I need you!”</p><p>“Nope.” He moved his mouth to my neck and began kissing and sucking at a spot. “Not yet.”</p><p>“Oh God.”</p><p>He removed his hand and continued to kiss my neck. He pulled up my shirt and removed my bra, latching onto one of my nipples. I groaned and he continued to rock his hips against me, making me need him even more. “I can't do this Ben,” I said. I pulled my hand free of his and slowly slipped it inside of me. I began pumping my hand as Ben watched me, groaning loudly. I knew this would be enough to make him want to fuck me. I removed my fingers all the way and then pushed deep inside of me.</p><p>“Lily…” He warned. I continued to stroke myself and rub at my clit as I let my head fall back and began to moan the closer I got. “Lily…” I imagined it being Ben’s cock inside of me then suddenly his hand was around my wrist and was pulling my hand from myself. “You need to stop.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He pulled me to his cock and had me hovering above me before he rocked up into me, entering me all at once. “We are going to take this slow.” </p><p>“I can't.” I began moving quickly above him, setting a hard and fast rhythm. Ben grabbed my hips, stopping me. He slowly moved me with him, it was agonizingly slow. “Please Ben!” </p><p>“No, this is a punishment.” I was able to move out of his grasp to rock harder against him. He grabbed me and removed me from his cock and laid me on the ground. </p><p>“No Ben!”</p><p>“Yes, I said it's a punishment.” He slowly reentered me and set another slow pace, bringing me just to the brink of an orgasm, but never actually achieving it. He knew I was close each time, but refused to let me have it. He removed himself from me again and turned me over until I was on all fours. Ben slid back inside of me and groaned when he was fully inside. “Fuck!” He yelled. With his hands on my hips, he began to pound into me. “You feel incredible.” He slapped my ass and groaned again. “Do you like that?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Fuck,” he whispered. He slapped me again and then set a harder pace, bringing me closer to my climax. He pulled all the way out of me then slammed back in. I was soon coming around him with a scream of his name, making him groan loudly. “Yes baby!” He yelled. He slowed himself, I knew it was because he wanted this to last as long as possible. He then picked up his pace again and I could feel him getting closer as he pulsed inside of me. “Oh fuck!” He pounded into me harder than before, using his hands to pull me harder against him. I already felt bruised by his sheer force. He pumped into me one more time before I felt him explode inside of me.</p><p>“We need to talk. I don't know if this is what I truly will want forever. I don't know if there is much of a future for us.”</p><p>“Is this about Chris?”</p><p>“Yes and no. It's just, you and I have such different lives and things are going to keep happening between us.”</p><p>“You have to have more faith in us. I love you and I am going to fight to keep us together. There isn't anyone else in my life right now, it's only you and it will always be you.”</p><p>“I don't know Ben.”</p><p>“Look Lily, I want to marry you. I really do. I want to start a family with you and spend the rest of my life being the man of your dreams.”</p><p>“I want to be with you but I'm so afraid of the future. I'm afraid you will find someone better.”</p><p>“There isn't anyone better. You are by far the best there is. I've never met someone like you.”</p><p>“Go to dinner with me tonight.” It wasn't a request, it was an order. </p><p>“Okay. I'm not doing anything tonight anyway.”</p><p>“Good, then it's a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>